Lis sur mes lèvres
by Nanola
Summary: Lorsque Pétunia Dursley se leva en ce matin du 30 novembre 1981, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa journée et sa vie allaient être à jamais chamboulées. UA sans magie
1. Partie 1, chapitre 1

**Disclamer (une fois pour toute pour cette fiction) **: les personnages du canon sont à JKR, l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi, à moi et rien qu'à moi! Pas touche sinon je mords.

**Bêtas** : **Morwenedhel** et **Archimède** (je vous remercie les filles)

**Note** : c'est un cadeau pour **Leylah**. Elle voulait un HP/DM parce que c'est son couple préféré. Donc, je lui offre un drarry. J'espère, mon petit gouda, que ça te plaira (non parce que j'ai un chouilla la pression)

Alors, je sais qu'il existe des histoires avec le même titre. Dont une qui a la même idée de base (vous comprendrez rapidement) mais elles n'ont que cette idée de base en commun, le reste est totalement différent. Cette fic est entièrement finie. Elle fera 10 chapitres dont un épilogue. Je l'avais coupée en parties, 4 parties dont la dernière était un épilogue.

J'espère que cette fiction plaira.

C'est un UA, dans le monde moldu. Pas de sorciers ni de pouvoirs, rien du tout.

Elle est différente des autres, je pense et vous le découvrirez dès le début. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir dit trop de bêtises et qu'il n'y a plus de fautes

**/!\ Avertissement /!\** **Je mets tout de suite cette fic en rating M, pour cause de relations entre messieurs consentants, mais cela viendra un peu plus tard dans la fic.**

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 1

L'enfance

Chapitre 1

Lorsque Pétunia Dursley se leva en ce matin du 30 novembre 1981, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa journée et sa vie allaient être à jamais chamboulées.

Comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans, la mère de famille était debout avant tout le monde pour s'occuper du petit-déjeuner de son mari Vernon et de son adorable bébé Dudley âgé de dix-sept mois. Ensuite, en attendant que son fils se réveille et hurle dans son lit parce qu'il avait faim, elle faisait un brin de ménage.

Armée de gants en caoutchouc, elle récurait avec ardeur ses plaques de cuisson déjà rutilantes, avant de se mettre à briquer son plan de travail. Une odeur de javel emplissait la pièce impeccable pour le commun des mortels, mais apparemment pas assez pour la femme blonde au visage chevalin et au cou plus long que la normale.

Pétunia était une maniaque de la propreté et du rangement. Sa maison était lavée du sol au plafond, tous les jours.

Vers huit heures, Dudley se mit à brailler à l'étage. Réglé comme une horloge, le bonhomme se réveillait à la même heure tous les jours de la semaine. À partir de cet instant jusqu'à son coucher, il fallait sans cesse faire ses quatre volontés. Mais ses parents étaient ravis. Ils étaient fiers de lui.

La mère de famille se hâta à l'étage avec un biberon de lait bien chocolaté afin d'amadouer son garçon pour le changer et l'habiller, mais aussi pour couper court à ses hurlements pendant la durée de toute l'opération.

Alors qu'elle était en train de changer la couche pleine et presque débordante de son chérubin blond qui se tortillait et criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales sur sa table à langer, le biberon couché sur le sol, gouttant par terre, presque vide, la sonnette retentit.

- Qui peut bien sonner aussi tôt ? demanda-t-elle à Dudley qui, au lieu de lui répondre, lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac afin de manifester son mécontentement.

Il n'était que huit heures et demie !

Armée d'un bébé vêtu autant que possible et remuant dans ses bras, Pétunia descendit l'escalier pour aller ouvrir avant qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette ne réveille son mari. Vernon ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, sa femme le laissait dormir. Il se levait aux environs de dix heures en général.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une jeune trentenaire, la peau sombre, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, portant un manteau rouge ainsi qu'un paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture.

- Madame Dursley ? Je suis Virginia Ampton. Services Sociaux.

Pétunia resserra sa prise sur son fils, le faisant hurler plus encore. Elle n'avait qu'une peur, qu'on lui retire son précieux bébé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. Dudley était chéri. Ce n'était pas un enfant battu. Mais peut-être que les voisins étaient coupables. Jaloux de la réussite des Dursley – Vernon était directeur de son entreprise de perceuses depuis quelques mois et les affaires marchaient bien – ils avaient dû faire appel aux Services Sociaux pour faire tomber cette famille honorable.

- Que voulez-vous ? attaqua Pétunia d'une voix glaciale.

- Navrée de vous déranger aussi tôt, mais nous avions quelqu'un à vous amener.

- Quelqu'un ? Je ne fais pas dans...

- Il s'agit de votre neveu, Madame Dursley.

- Je n'ai pas de neveu. Vous devez vous tromper.

- J'en doute. Puis-je entrer pour vous expliquer ? Il fait froid dehors et...

Pétunia risqua un œil à droite puis à gauche. Aucun voisin n'était à l'extérieur ou derrière ses fenêtres à espionner les autres. Seule une voiture noire, une berline garée devant le numéro 4, prouvait la présence de quelqu'un chez les Dursley.

- Entrez !

Elles s'installèrent, l'une tant bien que mal car son bébé luttait pour s'échapper des bras maternels, l'autre en vérifiant que le contenu de ses couvertures paraissait toujours là, ou dormait encore s'il s'agissait effectivement d'un enfant. Vu la taille de la couverture, ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose – elle refusa de penser qu'il pût s'agir peut-être d'une personne de petite taille.

Pétunia n'avait pas vu sa sœur Lily depuis des années, depuis la fin des études de la plus jeune et de son propre mariage avec Vernon. Cela devait faire cinq ans. Elles n'échangeaient aucune lettre ni aucun coup de fil. Elles avaient pris deux directions différentes et n'avaient pas tenté de se rapprocher. Si Lily s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant, Pétunia n'était pas au courant. Et la visite de cette assistante sociale venait de piquer sa curiosité. Même si elle avait du mal à croire que Madame Ampton disait ne pas s'être trompée, si l'enfant était bel et bien son neveu et qu'on lui confiait, cela voulait dire que sa sœur était soit incapable, soit morte ou portée disparue. Dans les trois cas, la blonde éprouva un pincement au cœur.

- Vous êtes bien Pétunia Dursley née Evans ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez une sœur qui s'appelle Lily ?

- En effet. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma sœur ?

- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna Virginia, les yeux écarquillés. Personne n'est venu ?

- Pour me dire quoi ?

Ampton ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas à elle d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles aux familles, mais à la police. Elle devait juste amener l'enfant dans sa nouvelle maison et ses tuteurs étaient prévenus.

Là, apparemment, tout avait été bâclé. Pourtant, une enquête avait été menée, Virginia en était certaine puisque les Services Sociaux tenaient le nom des Dursley de Scotland Yard. Pétunia Dursley et Lily Potter étaient sœurs.

- Madame Dursley, est-ce que la police ou un agent des services sociaux est venu ici ?

- Non, ni visite, ni coup de téléphone. Dîtes-moi ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur !

L'agente devait se montrer douce et aimable. Elle avait affaire à une femme qui venait d'apprendre le pire.

Virginia ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'était venu prévenir les Dursley de la mort de Lily Potter. Qu'avait fait la police ?

Des comptes allaient être rendus dès qu'elle reviendrait au bureau. L'agent chargé de l'enquête avait intérêt à donner des explications solides, de même que les collègues de la jeune femme.

En venant au 4, Privet Drive, Virginia était certaine que la tante était au courant. Là, si Madame Dursley refusait de prendre son neveu, il se retrouverait pupille de la Couronne. C'était la pire des solutions et pour l'agente, il était hors de question que ce petit bout de quinze mois, absolument adorable, finisse dans un orphelinat. Ils étaient pleins.

- Votre sœur et son mari ont été retrouvés assassinés à leur domicile. Je suis navrée.

Même les cris de Dudley s'étaient tus. Pétunia avait la bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux. Sa sœur était morte ?

Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle refusait tout bonnement de l'imaginer. C'était sa cadette, la seule famille qui lui restait... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Quand ?

- Il y a un mois. Le 31 octobre.

Pétunia se figea quand elle se rappela de cette date. C'était passé dans tous les journaux pendant des jours et on parlait encore de cette affaire. Le couple Potter avait été retrouvé mort à son domicile, roué de coups de couteaux. La blonde n'avait jamais fait le lien entre Lily Potter et sa sœur, Lily, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un beau-frère.

- Oh Seigneur !

La honte et la douleur furent deux des sentiments les plus forts qui la traversèrent en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le portrait de celle qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis cinq ans et se dégoûtait.

- Donc... l'enfant...

Elle s'interrompit, ravagée par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas pu aller à l'enterrement. Y en avait-il seulement eu ? À part Pétunia, Lily n'avait personne ! Elle devait se trouver dans la fosse commune avec son mari.

Rien que cette idée donna la nausée à la maîtresse des lieux.

- Aux informations, ils disaient que le coupable avait été arrêté ?

- Oui.

Pétunia tamponna ses joues osseuses et ses yeux rougis par les larmes avec un mouchoir qui ne quittait jamais sa manche de gilet en laine. Elle connaissait l'histoire atroce grâce aux journaux. Lily et son mari, James, avaient été tués par un malade mental qui les avait pris en otage durant plusieurs heures. Leur fils, Harry, avait été drogué aux somnifères puis caché dans un placard pour qu'il puisse échapper au massacre. C'était un ami de James qui avait trouvé les corps le lendemain et avait prévenu la police. L'enfant avait repris conscience et s'était mis à hurler. Lorsqu'il avait été découvert, il avait une entaille sur le front, sans doute faite par le meurtrier avant d'être sauvé par Lily.

- Je suis navrée de venir vous déranger à un tel moment...

- Vous parliez tout à l'heure de nous laisser notre neveu, Harry.

- En effet. Nous préférons confier la garde des enfants orphelins à une famille proche. Vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste et...

- Je veux le voir, ordonna Pétunia en posant Dudley par terre.

L'enfant, calme jusque là, se remit à gronder, exigeant qu'on le reprenne dans les bras, mais sa mère ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle tendit les bras vers l'assistante sociale qui lui donna la couverture. D'une main douce, la blonde au visage chevalin découvrit le visage du bébé qui dormait encore, imperturbable. Sur son front, à peine cachée par des mèches de jais en bataille, une plaie en voie de cicatrisation trônait.

Son neveu.

Elle avait vu le portrait de son père, James. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avec ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, mais Pétunia put voir qu'il avait le nez et la forme des yeux de sa mère. Elle retrouvait dans le petit garçon quelques traits de sa défunte sœur.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

Emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il paraissait minuscule et tout fin. Mais son jugement était faussé par son propre fils qui était grand et fort pour son âge.

- Seize mois.

Ainsi il avait un mois de moins que Dudley.

- Son parrain Sirius Black, quand il a su qu'Harry serait confié à vos soins, nous a laissé des vêtements et des peluches pour lui.

- Sirius Black ? releva Pétunia. N'est-ce pas celui qui a retrouvé... les... ma sœur et son mari ?

En réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse, elle le savait. Dotée d'une excellente mémoire acquise grâce aux potins, Pétunia retenait un visage et un nom pendant des années, l'associant aisément avec un fait.

- Si, en effet.

- Pourquoi avoir refusé son parrain comme tuteur ?

Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre l'enfant, ils avaient les moyens d'élever deux garçons qui avaient le même âge, mais elle préférait avoir toutes les cartes en mains, même si sa décision était déjà prise.

Harry vivrait ici et pas ailleurs. Son arrivée impromptue les obligerait à s'organiser. Il fallait acheter des meubles, réaménager la chambre de Dudley, se procurer des vêtements à la taille du petit garçon, des jeux... Mentalement, Pétunia dressait la liste. Pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de ses deux hommes, son mari irait faire des courses. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas content.

- Il est célibataire, n'a pas d'enfant et a un comportement encore immature. Lui confier la garde d'Harry aurait été préjudiciable au développement de votre neveu.

- Je vois, fit la mère de famille en sortant Harry de sa couverture.

Il était revêtu d'un pyjama rouge avec une tête de nounours sur son ventre et un petit texte disant : « le dodo, c'est bon pour moi ». Quand sa tante le bougea, l'enfant papillonna des paupières puis ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux émeraudes identiques à Lily.

Il y eut un instant de battement entre le moment où Pétunia et Harry se regardèrent et celui où le petit brun se mit à pleurer doucement. Immédiatement, comme elle l'aurait fait pour son propre fils, la blonde serra son neveu contre sa poitrine et le berça en faisant de grands cercles dans son dos.

Le changement devait l'effrayer.

- Il pleure beaucoup, la prévint Madame Ampton.

- Rien d'étonnant, cracha son interlocutrice. Cet enfant a perdu ses parents sous ses yeux ou presque, on l'arrache à ses repères et on le laisse à des inconnus. C'est normal qu'il pleure, hein mon grand. Maman te manque.

Elle colla sa joue contre le sommet du crâne d'Harry et continua de le bercer. À ses pieds, Dudley était mécontent et le faisait savoir. Non seulement sa mère ne s'occupait pas de lui, mais en plus elle osait prêter plus d'attention à quelque chose d'autre ? C'était inacceptable !

Assis par terre, le blondinet cria de toute la force de ses poumons, se fichant de réveiller son père, mais ça ne changea rien à sa situation.

Pétunia, elle, avait les yeux fermés. Son fils exigeait un peu d'attention. Il méritait aussi des explications, mais pour l'instant, c'était son neveu le plus important. Elle avait besoin de le rassurer.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les hurlements du bébé réveilleraient son père qui descendrait et s'occuperait de lui. Mais Vernon avait un sommeil de plomb.

Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il verrait Harry, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. La jeune femme n'était pas inquiète, son mari accepterait son neveu une fois la surprise passée. De toute manière, elle ne lui donnait pas le choix. Le bébé vivrait ici, un point c'est tout !

Ce dernier finit par se calmer mais n'était pas rassuré. Cela se voyait à ses mains agrippées au gilet de sa tante et au fait qu'il enfouissait son nez dans le cou offert et rassurant.

Mais ce n'était pas l'odeur de sa maman, ni ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient pas la bonne couleur. Eux étaient jaunes, comme sa peluche préférée, pas rouges comme le gilet de maman qui sentait si bon et qui était si doux. La femme n'était pas sa mère, mais elle était aussi douce. Elle avait les mêmes gestes quand il pleurait. C'était apaisant.

Il hoqueta encore un instant, sans bouger.

Pourquoi sa maman n'était pas là ? Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Comme son papa. Et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Il voulait les voir. Mais dès qu'il pleurait, ce n'était pas ses parents qui venaient, c'étaient des inconnus. Même son parrain n'était pas là. Ni Mus.

Il était fatigué.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir pris une décision, constata Ampton.

- La question ne se pose pas, Madame. Cet enfant est le fils de ma sœur, bien entendu que ma décision est prise ! Viens mon grand, tu dois avoir faim. Ses affaires sont où ?

- Dans la voiture, répondit l'agente des Services Sociaux.

- Allez donc les chercher, vous serez bien aimable.

Elle se leva, son neveu dans ses bras et fila vers la cuisine, récupérant son fils au passage pendant qu'Ampton quittait la maison pour récupérer, dans le coffre de son véhicule de fonction, le sac contenant les affaires du bambin.

Les deux garçons étaient attablés, Dudley dans sa chaise haute – Pétunia avait dû batailler pour l'y installer – et Harry sur la table en attendant mieux, quand la trentenaire noire revint.

- Dans la cuisine, Madame Ampton.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, prévint l'invitée en apparaissant dans l'encadrement. Des agents passeront une fois par mois pendant la première année, sans prévenir. Puis une fois par an jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais pour sa sécurité et pour s'assurer de son bon développement.

- Je comprends. Harry, attention ! gronda la blonde en l'attrapant par le bras en le voyant se promener vers le bord de la table. Continue et tu vas tomber !

- Oh... je doute qu'il vous comprenne. Je sais, j'aurais dû vous en parler tout de suite, mais... j'en suis navrée. Le bonhomme est sourd.

- Pardon ? ! glapit Pétunia en serrant sa prise sur le bras d'Harry qui couina de douleur. Comment ça, sourd ?

Et cette andouille lui sortait cela comme si c'était normal. Oh, si Pétunia appelait les Services Sociaux, Madame Ampton allait avoir de gros soucis.

- Eh bien, lorsqu'il a été admis aux Urgences à cause de sa plaie au front, un bilan complet a été fait. C'est la procédure standard. Les médecins sont formels, le jeune Harry est sourd. Faites le test si vous ne me croyez pas.

- Quel genre de test ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

- Permettez ? Je vous conseille de retourner Harry face à la véranda.

Pétunia s'exécuta, tournant l'enfant dos à la porte. L'instant d'après, Ampton faisait claquer bruyamment l'huis. Dudley bondit et regarda l'agente, Harry, en revanche, ne broncha pas.

Le couperet venait de tomber et cela compliquait la chose.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avertir maintenant. Mais j'espère que cela ne change rien pour votre décision.

- Nullement.

Certes, Pétunia ne s'était pas attendue à cela, mais elle avait dit vrai. Harry devait vivre ici, avec eux.

- Bien, alors si votre décision est prise, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Madame Dursley, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en bataille du petit Harry en espérant vraiment une bonne vie maintenant pour ce bonhomme. Il avait déjà trop vécu pour son jeune âge et les Dursley paraissaient être une famille aimante, bien que particulière.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner.

Bientôt, Pétunia fut seule avec les deux enfants. Harry se mit à pleurnicher. Il était neuf heures à peine. L'enfant était debout depuis au moins deux heures, avait-il mangé ?

- Tu dois avoir faim. Dudley ? Navrée chéri, mais là, tu vas dans ton parc.

L'enfant se mit à hurler en reconnaissant le mot « parc » mais sa mère l'y déposa après avoir mis Harry dans la chaise haute, lui évitant ainsi de tomber de la table.

La gestion de deux enfants du même âge ne serait pas du luxe, Vernon allait être mis à contribution.

D'ailleurs, le patriarche descendait l'escalier lourdement. Il était tôt, mais il avait dû être réveillé par la porte ou les cris de son héritier.

- Pet' ? Pourquoi...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle de sa respectable épouse en train de donner un biberon à un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi notre fils braille dans son parc et pourquoi un gamin inconnu est ici ? Qui est-ce ?

- Ah, Vernon, tu peux t'occuper de Dudley ?

Vernon cligna des yeux. Il était mal réveillé et avait des difficultés à se montrer patient si tôt le matin.

- Pétunia !

- Avant de te mettre à crier, mon chéri, je te présente Harry, mon neveu et le tien aussi.

L'homme aussi large que haut se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée. Le siège couina légèrement sous son poids.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer cela ?

- Prends donc un café et va chercher Dudley. Bois mon chéri, fit-elle à Harry qui semblait se délecter de son biberon au chocolat, les yeux grands ouverts et une serviette autour du cou.

Le père de famille leva sa carcasse de sa chaise, récupéra son fils dans son parc et se servit une tasse de café en espérant qu'il soit bien fort. Sur ses genoux, Dudley tenta de récupérer la boisson.

- Alors ?

- Tu te souviens de l'information principale du journal de télévision du 31 octobre ?

- Oui, l'assassinat des Pota, Potier, enfin bref. Un couple a été tué. Tu as été surprise, parce que la femme avait le même prénom que ta sœur.

- C'était ma sœur, Vernon.

- Oh.

L'homme savait que sa femme et sa belle-sœur n'étaient pas en bons termes, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu la voir morte. Il n'avait rencontré Lily qu'une fois, le jour de leur mariage avec Pétunia.

- Lily s'est mariée avec James Potter. J'ignore quand. Deux ans, peut-être trois. Ils ont eu un fils, Harry qui est là. L'assistante sociale est passée pour le déposer. Je n'ai pas pu dire non, et je crois que je ne veux pas. C'est le fils de ma sœur, Vernon. Le seul lien avec Lily. Si nous ne le prenions pas, il allait finir dans un orphelinat. Il y a juste un souci.

- Un souci ? De quel ordre ?

- Il est sourd.

La moustache fournie de l'homme sembla gonfler. Un handicapé ? Sous son toit ? Il pensa immédiatement aux qu'en-dira-t-on des voisins, mais surtout à sa sœur. Marjorie Dursley n'était pas une femme facile. Célibataire depuis toujours, la quarantaine bien tassée, elle adorait les chiens et en faisait tout un élevage. Elle avait un avis bien arrêté sur beaucoup de choses et certaines lui étaient insupportables, notamment les handicapés. Pour elle, ils méritaient la mort.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Vernon, mais Harry a un parrain. Si ta sœur vient, nous n'aurons qu'à l'envoyer chez son parrain.

- Alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. De toute manière, mon choix ne compte pas vraiment puisque tu as déjà pris ta décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Beaucoup disaient que Vernon était celui qui dirigeait tout chez lui, mais Pétunia prenait beaucoup de décisions et son mari devait accepter sans broncher. Harry était l'un d'eux.

- Je ferai des courses et du bricolage, il cracha ce mot parce qu'il haïssait bricoler. Où comptais-tu le mettre ?

- Avec Dudley.

- Pétunia, il y a une autre chambre à l'étage. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre là ?

- Chéri, il vient de perdre ses parents. Le laisser seul dans une chambre aussi tôt serait...

- Soit, capitula Vernon. Mais je te préviens qu'il est hors de question qu'il dorme avec nous.

Il avait parlé trop vite. Le soir-même, Harry hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons, réveillant et entraînant Dudley. L'enfant, assis dans son nouveau lit à barreaux installé dans la chambre de son cousin, avait les yeux grands ouverts et paraissait en sueur. Pétunia était entrée dans la pièce pour les calmer.

Si son fils s'était rendormi paisiblement, Harry, lui, agrippé à la chemise de nuit de sa tante, avait refusé qu'on le recouche. Pétunia avait tenté, mais le brun s'était remis à pleurer. Elle avait fini par le porter jusque dans la chambre conjugale pour le coucher dans le lit.

Les premières semaines furent assez rudes pour la famille Dursley. Harry avait du mal à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, il dormait peu, se réveillant systématiquement s'il était tout seul dans son lit, mangeait mais souffrait de maux de ventres. Les visites chez le médecin furent fréquentes, mais selon le pédiatre, c'était dû au stress.

Son cousin avait tout autant de difficultés que lui, il refusait de lui prêter ce qui lui appartenait et savait parfaitement reconnaître ce qui était à lui, que ce soit biberons, jeux ou encore sa mère. Pour Dudley, Harry était sur son territoire et ne devait pas rester. C'était une menace.

0o0

Harry esquissa un sourire et fit un signe de la main à l'assistante sociale lorsque cette dernière passa la porte. Il la regarda, du haut des bras de sa tante, remonter dans sa voiture et repartir.

Tante Pétunia lui tapota doucement la joue pour capter son attention et lui fit un geste. Le sourire enfantin s'élargit et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Il faisait frais en cette fin février et il n'était pas question que l'enfant attrape froid.

Le brun n'avait plus aucun souvenir des premiers mois de son existence chez les Potter. Sa maison, c'était le 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinghing, Surrey.

- Maman ! appela de la cuisine Dudley, déjà assis à table en attendant l'heure du goûter. Cookies !

- Oui mon cœur, Maman arrive.

Elle déposa Harry par terre et le suivit, ses hauts talons claquant contre le carrelage étincelant.

Âgé de deux ans et demi, l'enfant avait bien changé. Il avait meilleure mine depuis le jour où il était arrivé, mais portait maintenant des lunettes – selon son parrain, il avait hérité de la vue épouvantable de son père – et était bien plus dynamique. Avec son cousin, ils faisaient toutes les bêtises imaginables pour deux enfants de cet âge. Harry était la tête et Dudley, qui semblait comprendre son langage, les bras.

Les garçons avaient mis plusieurs semaines avant de s'entendre. Il avait fallu qu'Harry frappe son aîné et grogne pour que Dudley cesse de tenter de récupérer ses biens, même ceux que Pétunia et Vernon avaient achetés pour leur neveu, notamment des audioprothèses qui lui serviraient à entendre légèrement quelques sons.

Mais finalement, ils avaient fini par être collés l'un à l'autre en permanence.

Harry avait réintégré son lit au bout de quelques semaines, mais la transition ne s'était pas faite sans mal.

- Cookies, exigea Dudley en voyant sa mère entrer.

Elle aida Harry à se hisser sur sa chaise et plaça des assiettes devant les enfants ainsi qu'un grand verre de lait avant de déposer un plat noyé sous les cookies faits maisons

- COOKIES ! brailla le blondinet en tapant des mains, ravi.

Harry, lui, ne disait rien, mais salivait. Cependant, le plus dur restait à venir. Pétunia et Vernon s'étaient mis d'accord, leur neveu irait à l'école, une institut spécialisée à Londres, à la rentrée de septembre. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que l'enfant sache uniquement signer (1), il devrait aussi être capable de lire sur les lèvres.

Ainsi, tous les jours, Harry devrait aller chez un orthophoniste qui lui apprendrait la lecture labiale. La première séance avait eu lieu le matin-même, mais aucun effort n'avait été à noter de la part de l'enfant. Rien d'alarmant pour le spécialiste qui estimait qu'Harry était jeune et que ce n'était que le début.

Déterminée à rendre son neveu aussi autonome que possible, Pétunia s'était mise en tête de le faire travailler aussi à la maison, et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes.

- Oui, des cookies, mon cœur.

Aussitôt, Dudley tendit une main pour en avoir un, mais sa mère secoua la tête. Elle voulait qu'il montre l'exemple et demande à haute voix.

- Maman, cookies, exigea l'enfant avant d'être récompensé.

Harry l'imita mais sans dire un mot, il ne l'avait pas regardée non plus. Seulement, Pétunia ne lui donna rien. Le petit garçon parut déçu. La blonde n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais elle savait que c'était pour son bien, alors elle ne céda pas.

- Il en veut un aussi, déclara Dudley en comprenant le geste sibyllin de son cousin.

- Je sais chéri. Je sais. Mais Harry doit demander.

Elle insistait bien sur son articulation en fixant son neveu pour qu'il puisse saisir ce qu'elle disait. Mais les sourcils froncés démontraient bien que la moitié de la phrase s'était perdue.

- Harry, cookies. Coo. Kies.

Mais Harry regardait l'assiette et non sa tante qui avait son attention deux secondes, guère davantage. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment compris qu'il fallait fixer le visage des gens.

Quand Dudley, pour aider son cousin, tenta d'en prendre un dans l'assiette, il se récolta une petite tape sur la main.

- Non Dudley. Si Harry en veut un, il demande. Harry, cookies.

Le blondinet se tourna vers l'orphelin et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Il lui fit quelques signes parfaitement incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, dans une langue non répertoriée.

- Dudley, gronda Pétunia, je travaille.

Mais l'enfant fit la sourde oreille, il continua ses gestes et Harry de hocher la tête vigoureusement.

- Maman, le cou, gronda Dudley.

- Pardon mon chéri ?

- Le cou. Le monsieur fait ave' le cou.

La maîtresse de maison fronça les sourcils. Dudley avait deux ans et demi et ne parlait pas bien. Cela dit, il se faisait parfaitement bien comprendre et il avait encore un peu de temps, selon ses parents.

Pour que sa mère saisisse ce qu'il essayait de dire, il prit la main d'Harry et la guida vers sa gorge. Lui avait compris ce que l'adulte n'avait pas vraiment vu chez l'orthophoniste. Il était protecteur envers son cousin, allant jusqu'à se battre si les autres enfants osaient s'en prendre à lui. Alors, il regardait tout, bien plus attentif au brun qu'à lui-même.

- Montre à Ryry, com' monsieur.

La main de son neveu contre sa gorge, Pétunia réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois en insistant bien et cette fois-ci, elle eut l'attention totale d'Harry.

- 'Ouki, répéta laborieusement le petit garçon.

Le grand sourire de sa tante valut tous les biscuits du monde, mais en guise de récompense, il en eut un qu'il dévora consciencieusement.

Les progrès par la suite ne furent pas spectaculaires. Harry oubliait fréquemment de regarder la bouche de son interlocuteur et avait tendance à tendre la main pour obtenir quelque chose. Pour avoir son attention, il fallait porter ses doigts contre la gorge de celui qui parlait. Mais l'orthophoniste était présent pour l'aider.

0o0

Le jour de ses quatre ans, Harry eut la surprise de voir son parrain débarquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, vu que le jeune homme était souvent à la maison.

Sirius Black, éternel adolescent de vingt-quatre ans, encore étudiant à la faculté de Londres en dernière année de droit, adorait son filleul mais trouvait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec.

C'était un jeune homme qui attirait toutes les filles, un dragueur invétéré qui flirtait mais ne sortait que rarement avec ses proies. C'était son jeu. Si sa victime acceptait tout de suite, il passait à une autre. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tombe dans les bras tout de suite. En revanche, si la malheureuse mettait du temps, alors il s'acharnait jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et là, il acceptait.

En tout et pour tout, Sirius n'avait eu que deux petites-amies. Des relations longues, six mois pour la première et un an pour la seconde. Et cela datait de trois ans. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, James, Sirius ne s'attachait plus. Il ne lui restait qu'un ami, Remus Lupin, et son filleul. Ces deux personnes représentaient tout pour lui.

Même sa famille n'était pas aussi importante. Son père était décédé quelques années auparavant. Sa mère, une vieille pie acariâtre, vivait encore dans une maison de style victorien à Londres. Le seul proche avec qui il avait encore des contacts était son petit frère, Regulus. Mais le benjamin était dans l'armée à plus de trois milles kilomètres de l'Angleterre.

Les Black étaient l'une des plus anciennes familles du Royaume-Uni. D'un milieu aristocratique, ils affirmaient avoir des liens avec la reine d'Angleterre, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Dans tous les cas, les Black étaient considérés comme fous et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils étaient connus des Services Sociaux pour maltraitance. Leurs deux garçons, Sirius et Regulus, avaient fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital. Membres cassés, hématomes... Malheureusement, aucune plainte n'avait été déposée. Mais les deux frères avaient quitté la maison familiale dès qu'ils avaient pu. Sirius avait demandé l'émancipation à seize ans, Regulus était parti trois ans plus tard, à dix-huit ans. Aucun n'avait plus donné de nouvelles à leur mère, se moquant éperdument de savoir si elle allait bien ou non.

Sirius avait rencontré James Potter et Lily à l'école. Une école privée pour les surdoués dirigée par un directeur farfelu quelque part en Écosse.

Poudlard.

Pour y entrer, la sélection était élitiste. C'était là qu'il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Remus.

Lily et Remus étaient boursiers mais personne n'y avait rien eu à redire, parce que pour être intégré, l'argent n'était pas primordial, il fallait du talent et beaucoup de capacités intellectuelles. Les élèves venant d'un milieu moins aisé pouvaient y entrer et étaient assez nombreux.

Durant six ans, James et Lily n'avaient cessé de se disputer, le brun avait décidé dès son entrée dans l'école que la rousse serait sa femme. Sirius et Remus, ses meilleurs amis, avaient laissé couler.

La dernière année, les deux avaient vu avec amusement les ennemis devenir amis puis un peu plus. Ensuite, deux ans plus tard, Lily et James s'étaient mariés. Ils étaient jeunes, à peine dix-neuf ans, et n'étaient qu'étudiants. Mais James était l'héritier d'une fortune assez importante. Il pouvait vivre trois vies en se tournant les pouces, alors ils avaient sauté le pas.

Un an après, Harry venait au monde. Ils auraient dû être heureux, mais il avait fallu qu'un malade mentale évadé d'un asile psychiatrique les prenne en otages. Tom Elvis Jedusort avait été interné dix ans auparavant pour schizophrénie avec délire paranoïde entraînant des hallucinations. Il se prenait pour un certain Lord Voldemort et se donnait le droit de tuer quiconque oserait se dresser contre lui.

James avait tenté se rebeller pour sauver sa femme et son bébé. Mais il était mort, la gorge tranchée. Lily s'était vue poignardée à plusieurs reprises. Douze coups de couteau dans l'estomac.

Du jour au lendemain, Sirius avait été privé d'un frère et d'une belle-sœur. Aujourd'hui, il faisait tout pour se rapprocher autant que possible d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas le perdre aussi. Alors dès qu'il le pouvait, il venait au 4, Privet Drive pour s'occuper exclusivement de son filleul. Il avait réussi à se faire adopter par Pétunia et Vernon. Mais Dudley avait encore des soupçons, si un enfant de cet âge pouvait en avoir, et l'amadouer n'était pas chose aisée. Le bambin semblait mordre dès que Sirius osait s'approcher un peu trop près d'Harry.

Cela dit, le fils de James l'avait accepté totalement et ne pouvait manquer de sourire dès que son parrain entrait dans son champ de vision.

Sirius était parfaitement au courant du handicap de l'enfant. Il le savait depuis sa naissance. Sa surdité avait été dépistée assez rapidement. Ça avait été un coup dur pour le couple mais ils avaient réussi à surmonter l'obstacle.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Vernon en voyant le jeune homme débarquer dans la cuisine sans avoir au préalable sonné. Dois-je te rappeler, mon garçon, que la porte d'entrée sert à annoncer sa venue ?

- Elle était ouverte. Salut bonhomme, fit-il en s'approchant de la table du petit-déjeuner, les bras tendus vers Harry.

L'enfant sourit largement devant son parrain qui s'empressa de le sortir de sa chaise surélevée pour le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de bisous, le faisant éclater de rire.

- Tu veux prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous ? soupira Pétunia, connaissant parfaitement les mauvaises habitudes du brun quand il arrivait.

Sirius débarquait étrangement à l'heure des repas et s'incrustait à table.

- Avec plaisir, Tunie, fit-il en se posant sur une chaise, Harry sur ses genoux.

La maîtresse de maison déposa un bol de café devant le jeune Black ainsi que des toasts et des œufs.

- Parfait. Merci Tatie.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois Tatie, et crois-moi, tu risques fort de le regretter.

Sirius frissonna d'effroi. Parfois, en entendant Pétunia, il avait l'impression de retrouver certaines inflexions de Lily et devait se rappeler qu'elles étaient sœurs et tout aussi redoutables l'une que l'autre.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avant de dévorer le contenu de son petit-déjeuner en prenant bien soin de ne pas brûler Harry.

Une fois son estomac comblé pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Sirius se leva et emporta avec lui son filleul encore en pyjama jusque dans la chambre en désordre des deux enfants.

Tous les jouets traînaient par terre, comme si les deux terreurs s'amusaient à vider les placards sitôt ceux-ci rangés. Des vêtements gisaient ça et là au beau milieu de la pièce avec des chaussures.

C'était à se demander comment des enfants aussi jeunes pouvaient mettre autant de foutoir. Mais c'était sans oublier que l'un des deux était le fils de James, le pire bordélique que Sirius connaissait. Leur dortoir à Poudlard était sans cesse en désordre. Remus et lui avaient beau ranger, dix minutes plus tard, il fallait de nouveau marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Autant dire que lorsque Lily avait hérité du phénomène, elle n'avait pas été des plus heureuses en découvrant ce défaut assez important. Mais elle avait appris à son petit-ami puis mari à faire un effort. James avait rapidement compris et s'était révélé être devenu assez maniaque. Personne n'avait voulu savoir comme elle avait réussi ce tour de force.

Mais là, dans cette pièce, c'était comme si les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse avaient débarqué avec perte et fracas.

- Seigneur, Harry ! On dirait qu'une bombe a explosé.

Étonnement, l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et le pire c'est qu'il est fier de lui. James, tu aurais pu mettre ces gènes de côté. Ton gamin a hérité de beaucoup de tes pires défauts, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait aussi celui-là, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Quant à toi, morveux, anniversaire ou pas, tu ranges !

Un peu plus habitué à lire sur les lèvres, Harry comprenait certaines choses. Là, il avait tout saisi, son parrain ayant fait exprès d'articuler en attirant l'attention du petit garçon sur sa bouche. Autant dire que la perspective de ranger n'était pas acceptée à l'unanimité.

- Sinon, je ne reste pas toute la journée avec toi.

Aussitôt l'enfant de quatre ans se rua vers les premiers jouets, les prit pour les ranger tant bien que mal dans le placard, terrifié que la menace soit mise à exécution.

Sirius contemplait la scène, amusé mais aussi désespéré. Pétunia et Vernon étaient adorables d'avoir récupéré Harry. Son filleul grandissait bien et s'épanouissait, mais les parents de son cousin étaient très, voire trop laxistes avec Dudley et lui. Pas la moindre punition n'était mise en place, les garçons faisaient presque la loi. Le plus âgé, dans tous les cas. Harry n'avait pas ce droit, le jeune Black était intransigeant là-dessus.

Si le fils de son meilleur ami venait à faire la moitié de ce que Dudley faisait à ses parents, Sirius se donnait le droit de lui mettre une fessée. Certes, il n'était pas le tuteur d'Harry, mais l'éducation était primordiale pour lui et s'il devait rappeler certaines règles, alors il le ferait sans le moindre scrupule.

Il passait chez les Dursley une fois par semaine, le week-end surtout et s'occupait d'Harry. Certains soirs dans la semaine, il lui arrivait de garder les garçons et ceux-ci savaient parfaitement qu'il valait mieux filer doux avec lui.

Quand on tira sur le bas de sa veste, Sirius sortit de ses pensées pour baisser les yeux vers son filleul.

- F-i-ni, décréta Harry en insistant sur le « f » qu'il avait encore du mal à formuler, et sur la dernière syllabe – le « n » avait lui aussi du mal à passer.

La chambre n'était pas nette, il restait des jeux par terre, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

- C'est bien mon grand. On s'habille ? Tante Pétunia veut te mettre quoi ? Tu le sais ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

Habitué, Sirius ne se démonta pas. Il récupéra dans l'armoire des vêtements appartenant au bambin – la différence était nettement visible entre Harry et Dudley, le deuxième avait un fort embonpoint et une capacité à engloutir tout ce qui passait à sa portée, pour peu que ce soit sucré, salé et ou gras – et aida le petit brun à s'habiller.

Il faisait chaud mais il n'était pas question qu'Harry sorte dehors tout nu, malgré son envie. Il avait dû mettre une salopette légère à rayures rouge, blanche, bleue et verte, et un tee-shirt blanc.

Une fois les dents lavées, les cheveux coiffés, même si cela ne se voyait pas, équipé de ses lunettes et de ses audioprothèses, Harry descendit dans le salon et rejoignit son cousin devant la télévision.

Le garçonnet, hypnotisé par l'écran, ne comprenait rien à l'histoire mais ça ne le gênait pas pour rire. Il devait inventer par lui-même.

Depuis qu'il venait, Sirius était toujours fasciné de voir Dudley et Harry interagir l'un avec l'autre. Les deux enfants étaient élevés ensemble mais le plus jeune des deux était nettement moins colérique et plus obéissant que le premier.

Peut-être était-ce dû à Sirius qui s'occupait également de lui, ou alors à Pétunia qui ne le lâchait pas quand il s'agissait d'apprendre à parler. La blonde était sans doute plus stricte avec son neveu qu'avec son propre fils.

Un mois plus tard, le premier septembre, Harry fut conduit à Londres pour sa rentrée dans sa nouvelle école. L'institut pour sourds et muets Queenie Quigley (2), proche de la gare de Paddington. Mais cette fois, Harry était seul. Dudley allait à la Primary School de Little Whinging. Autant dire que lorsque les garçons avaient compris qu'ils seraient séparés, il avait été difficile d'arrêter leurs larmes. Vernon avait dû emmener de force son neveu dans la voiture – vu le poids plume du petit, le prendre dans ses bras n'avait pas été difficile – et était parti. Il devait lui aussi travailler. Étant le directeur de son entreprise, il s'était octroyé le droit de venir un peu plus tard.

Ils allaient devoir trouver quelque chose pour conduire Harry dans son école sans que Vernon soit sans cesse obligé de commencer plus tard. Peut-être allaient-ils faire appel au bus de l'institut qui pouvait prendre les élèves près de chez eux. C'était la meilleure des solutions. Au déjeuner, le petit garçon mangerait avec les autres à la cantine et rentrerait dans le courant de l'après-midi, dans le même bus.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, Harry, qui n'avait pas séché ses larmes, se serra contre la jambe de son oncle. Il ne voulait pas quitter la maison, surtout pour aller dans un endroit aussi grand et inconnu. Oncle Vernon voulait l'abandonner ?

- On y va, fit l'homme en attrapant la main de l'enfant.

Il traîna le petit garçon jusqu'à l'entrée et fut accueilli, avec d'autres parents accompagnés d'enfants de l'âge d'Harry. Ils devaient être une petite trentaine en tout. Ils furent tous guidés vers une salle de classe où chacun put s'installer sur des tables et des chaises à hauteur d'enfants.

Un petit bout de femme qui accusait la soixantaine, chignon serré et petites lunettes rectangulaires, habillée d'un tailleur en tweed, les attendait. Elle était paraissant assez stricte.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus à l'Institut des Sourds et Muets Queenie Quigley. Je suis Madame Aversham, la directrice de cet établissement. Je vous remercie de confier vos enfants à mes soins ainsi qu'aux enseignants. Les classes étant peu nombreuses, nos élèves ont un suivi presque individuel. Les maîtres et maîtresses sont formés et tout est mis en œuvre pour que chacun de nos élèves devienne indépendant, au même titre que les autres. Un enfant sourd ou muet n'est pas quelqu'un de stupide. C'est un enfant comme un autre, avec une petite différence et un autre moyen d'expression. Ici, vos enfants apprendront bien entendu à signer, mais aussi à s'exprimer pour ceux qui le peuvent. La plupart d'entre eux vivent dans un monde sans le moindre bruit. D'autres font ce que j'appelle du babillage. D'autre encore parlent, mais pas autant qu'un enfant de cinq ans se doit de faire. Et les derniers entendent mais ne parviennent pas à prononcer le moindre son.

Elle se tut pour laisser aux parents et tuteurs le temps de digérer un peu. Pour beaucoup, ce discours était inutile, Vernon était dans ce cas-là, il savait parfaitement que son neveu était comme les autres enfants ! Cela tombait sous le sens.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde au vu de certains regards.

- Ils apprendront à leur rythme, mais sachez que le travail en classe ne sert à rien s'il n'est pas suivi à la maison. Vous devez apprendre vous aussi pour pouvoir communiquer. Avez-vous des questions ?

Une main se leva.

- Peuvent-ils apprendre à lire sur les lèvres ? interrogea une maman.

Son garçon, blond comme les blés, était assis par terre et avait le regard rivé sur Harry. Il était mignon comme tout, avec son petit nez mutin et ses grands yeux chocolat rieurs.

- Pas dans cette école. Certains enfants sont justes muets, nous donnons des chances à chacun. Mais nous ne somme pas contre cette méthode. D'autres questions ?

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, après avoir essuyé les larmes d'Harry et vu avec Madame Aversham pour le bus scolaire, Vernon put enfin quitter l'école. Il espérait que Pétunia avait eu moins de problèmes avec Dudley, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Il était presque onze heures quand il arriva à son bureau. Il prévint rapidement sa femme par téléphone qu'elle devait se tenir prête pour quinze heures trente parce que le bus de l'école Queenie Quigley arrivait à cette heure devant la maison.

De son côté, Harry fut assez rapidement intégré parmi la dizaine d'autres enfants présents. C'était le petit garçon blond qui n'avait cessé de le fixer qui avait brisé la glace le premier. Il s'était approché de lui et lui avait fait un signe de la main. Le brun lui avait répondu et esquissé un sourire. L'autre n'avait pas cherché plus loin et l'avait emmené vers les jeux au fond de la salle de classe. Les autres déjà présents avaient accepté.

Toute la matinée, Harry s'amusa et apprit aussi à signer son prénom à l'aide de ce que la maîtresse, Mademoiselle Greyson – Olivia – appelait un signe-nom. C'était l'association de la première lettre du prénom et d'un signe qui rappelait la personne – trait de caractère ou détail physique – sans que cela soit péjoratif. L'enfant était donc devenu Harry « Pic » à cause de ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Le petit garçon qui l'avait entraîné s'appelait Colin Crivey et était surnommé « Lutin » à cause de ses petites oreilles pointues et de son air mutin qui rappelaient ces créatures amusantes.

Il était gentil Colin et il faisait penser à Dudley avec sa façon de se mettre devant Harry quand deux autres enfants plus grands et plus forts avaient voulu récupérer le jouet du petit brun.

Colin avait trois grands frères plus âgés, Louis, Maxwell et James, respectivement quinze, douze et sept ans, et un petit frère qui n'avait que trois ans, Dennis. Il savait se défendre et les grandes brutes de cinq ans ne l'effrayaient pas.

Mademoiselle Greyson était à l'affût de la moindre bagarre. Des enfants de cet âge qui ne se comprenaient pas avaient tendance à en venir aux mains assez facilement mais sans faire le moindre bruit sauf s'il y avait un blessé. Elle devait intervenir avant.

Travailler dans une classe de sourds muets était épuisant. Ici, parmi ses élèves, un seul entendait. C'était une petite fille absolument adorable avec son visage de poupée et ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. Amanda Donterby avait attiré toute la gente masculine qui se battait pour elle.

Olivia Greyson ne regrettait pas son choix de s'être spécialisée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas les autres maîtresses pour entendants, qui se plaignaient de leur classe. Ses collègues disaient qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Ici, pas un seul mis à part quelques cris satisfaits ou indignés, mais il fallait capter l'attention des élèves par le toucher, les vibrations ou tout autre système perçu. Un enfant sourd devenait plus sensible à ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il sentait. Il fallait aussi être attentif aux autres et prévenir tout débordement. C'était probablement le plus difficile.

Là, elle en vit un, juste sous ses yeux.

Deux gamins, Steve Young et Maddox Steelman, tentaient d'arracher à Harry Potter une petite voiture que l'enfant tenait fermement tout en mordant férocement l'une des mains. Un autre, le jeune Colin frappait le second en dépit de sa petite taille.

Olivia soupçonnait fort que Steve et Maddox faisaient ça pour les jolis yeux d'Amanda qui observait la scène avec un sourire.

Une petite peste celle-là.

La dispute fut vite arrêtée, juste avant que la maîtresse ne puisse intervenir. Maddox était en larmes et avait une belle marque de dents sur la main droite. Steve avait rapidement battu en retraite devant le petit démon qu'était Colin. Ce dernier était retourné jouer avec Harry à la voiture. Amanda, elle, n'était pas contente du tout. Elle n'avait pas eu _son_ jouet.

Olivia soupira. Elle aurait dû mettre les enfants au coin, mais c'était le premier jour. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi ils étaient isolés, sans explications et pour l'heure, ils ne pourraient pas en avoir puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait le langage des signes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se tiendraient bien. Dans le cas contraire, elle devrait sévir.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas à le faire, Harry et Colin jouèrent ensemble, tandis que Steve et Maddox restèrent prudemment en retrait.

Après le repas, Olivia les installa en cercle et commença à chanter une comptine tout en bougeant les mains.

Le but était de leur faire intégrer le principe des gestes, qu'ils comprennent ou non les paroles. Elle en repéra certains, comme Amanda et Harry qui tentaient de reproduire les sons, le deuxième avec un peu plus de succès que la fillette. À se demander s'il n'entendait pas. L'institutrice savait parfaitement pour l'avoir testé, qu'Harry n'entendait strictement rien. Mais, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il fixait sa bouche et paraissait comprendre certains mots quand elle articulait.

Harry Potter avait eu des rendez-vous avec un orthophoniste, c'était indéniable. Ses parents devaient vouloir qu'il soit le meilleur et pensaient certainement qu'il serait plus autonome par ce biais. Sans doute.

Les sourds avaient un handicap et parfois, le monde n'était pas fait pour eux. Ceux qui entendaient estimaient que les malentendants devaient faire comme eux. Ils n'avaient pas idée de la somme de travail que cela représentait pour quelqu'un dont l'ouïe était défaillante.

Olivia se mit ensuite à refaire les gestes, mais en montrant ce à quoi ils correspondaient. Elle travaillait à l'envers, mais c'était fait exprès. Elle voulait qu'ils découvrent et ensuite qu'ils sachent à quoi cela faisait référence. Ils avaient vu ce signe et maintenant, pouvaient l'associer à un mot.

La langue des signes était complexe à maîtriser. Mais un sourd ou un muet apprenait toujours plus rapidement que les autres. Parce que c'était son seul moyen de communication.

En revenant le soir à la maison, Harry dormait presque dans son siège. Les autres enfants piaillaient mais ils agitaient surtout beaucoup les mains. Le petit garçon ne se rendait compte de rien, il était épuisé et sa tête lui faisait mal à force de se concentrer.

Il n'avait cessé de tenter de lire sur les lèvres de Mademoiselle Greyson pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de parler pour n'agiter que les mains, le perdant tout à fait.

Quand le bus s'arrêta, l'accompagnatrice, Mily Morgensen qui s'occupait aussi de la cantine, quitta sa place pour prévenir Harry qu'il était arrivé. L'enfant remonta l'allée et descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à sa tante qui l'attendait. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et le laissa faire un signe au chauffeur avant de remonter l'allée de cailloux jusqu'à la maison.

Son neveu semblait dormir, la tête posée sur son épaule. Jamais à cette heure, il ne s'était assoupi. Qu'avait-il fait dans son école pour être épuisé à ce point ?

Arrivée dans la cuisine, Pétunia se rendit compte qu'Harry ne dormait pas, il semblait juste las. Ce soir, il n'allait pas rechigner pour aller dormir.

Elle l'installa à table et lui prépara son goûter. Dudley n'allait pas tarder. Une voisine, Irma White, habitait Wisteria Walk et son fils Malcom était dans la même classe que Dudley. Elle s'était proposée de ramener les deux garçons le soir. Pétunia savait parfaitement qu'elle allait devoir retourner la faveur, mais avec Harry qu'elle devait attendre à l'arrêt de bus, ça allait compliquer les choses.

Elle allait devoir se débrouiller avec Sirius et lui demander ses horaires. Habitant sur Londres, s'il était disponible, il pourrait récupérer Harry.

C'était un point de détails qu'elle devrait éclaircir pendant le week-end qui arrivait. Là, elle préférait se concentrer sur son neveu qui racontait sa journée. Apparemment, elle lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, car dès qu'il eut bu son lait et mangé un ou deux gâteaux, il babilla sans plus s'arrêter tout en faisant des signes avec ses doigts.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant bondir Pétunia qui se précipita de ses petits pas rapides, gênée par ses talons aiguilles, vers la porte.

C'était Irma avec Dudley et le petit Malcom. La maîtresse de maison s'empressa de serrer son chéri contre elle.

- Plus y aller ! décréta son fils en la poussant pour aller dans la cuisine. RYRY ! hurla-t-il en voyant son cousin.

- Irma ! s'exclama Pétunia en cognant sa joue contre celle de son amie en guise de salutation. Entrez donc, je vais faire un peu de thé et Malcom pourra goûter avec les garçons. Il y a Harry qui vient de rentrer de l'école.

- Non ! gronda l'enfant que la blonde avait toujours trouvé affreusement laid avec ses cheveux roux terne et filasse, et ses yeux délavés. Pas le débile !

- Malcom ! s'écria Irma, outrée.

Pétunia, elle, cligna stupidement des paupières, abasourdie. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement que ce gamin parlait de son neveu et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Harry n'était pas débile et si les enfants pensaient cela, c'était à cause de leurs parents !

Les gens du quartier connaissaient Harry et son handicap. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Certains voisins aimaient bien l'enfant. D'autres avaient plus de mal, ne sachant comment agir avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il paraissait frêle par rapport à son cousin qui devait avoir deux fois sa taille.

- Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ? !

- Les grands du bac à sable, marmotta Malcom, ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ils disent qu'il est stupide parce qu'il parle pas comme nous !

- Sottises, siffla Pétunia qui refusait d'entendre du mal du fils de sa sœur.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'Harry n'entendait pas, Malcom, le réprimanda Irma. Il n'est pas stupide.

Il était probablement plus intelligent que cet enfant, mais ça, Pétunia le garda pour elle.

- Il parle pas ! Dudley dit que si, mais moi, je le crois pas.

- Pourtant, il parle, répliqua la tante d'Harry d'une voix sèche. Avec ses mains et sa voix.

Sous le regard noir de sa mère, Malcom prit le parti de se taire. La mère de Dudley pensait avoir raison, mais lui il savait qu'Harry était bête. Sinon il irait dans son école à lui, avec son cousin, et pas ailleurs, dans un endroit pour les gens débiles.

- Navrée Pétunia, minauda Irma, gênée par le comportement inexplicable de son fils. Je pense que nous allons rentrer. Malcom, dis au revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pétunia retournait dans la cuisine, inquiète pour la pièce. Ensemble, Harry et Dudley étaient capables de la transformer en champ de bataille.

Mais, étonnement, quand elle entra, les garçons étaient encore attablés et discutaient avec les mains. La femme reconnut les gestes qu'ils avaient inventés et d'autres signes, plus complexes qu'Harry avait dû apprendre à l'école.

- Maman, je sais dire Harry, s'extasia Dudley en reproduisant le geste qui correspondait au prénom de son cousin.

- C'est bien mon chéri.

- Dis Harry, ordonna le chéri en question. Fais comme ça !

Sa maman tenta à son tour, mais le résultat n'était pas probant. Harry recommença plus lentement, fier de pouvoir montrer ses progrès. Pour la première fois, c'était à lui de pouvoir montrer ce qu'il savait.

(1) signer signifie utiliser le langage des signes. « La langue des signes désigne l'une ou l'autre des langues gestuelles (produites par les mouvements des mains, du visage et du corps dans son ensemble) que les personnes atteintes de surdité ont développées pour communiquer. Elle assure toutes les fonctions remplies par les langues orales ». (wikipédia)

(2) Queenie Quigley est une école qui n'existe pas. Queenie, c'est le nom anglais de Daphné Greengrass et Quigley c'est le nom du batteur de l'équipe d'Irlande, j'ai mixé les deux et paf, ça a fait des chocapic

* * *

**À suivre**

**Voilà. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas dit trop de bêtises. Si tel était le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par MP. Je me suis renseignée sur plusieurs sites et j'ai regardé une série TV "Sue Thomas, l'œil du FBI" pour avoir certaines infos sur la surdité.**


	2. Partie 1, chapitre 2

Merci à Pnlope, E05, briottet, Anemone33, ladydragonfly, Pol pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, ceux qui étaient loggués? J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes.

**Leylah**, cette fiction est toujours pour toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

**Note** : Concernant le texte en lui-même, enfin, le contenu, en toute honnêteté, j'ai fait des recherches sur la surdité, seulement, tant qu'on n'a pas un proche ou un ami qui a cet handicap, je pense qu'il n'est pas possible de tout savoir.

J'espère que ceux qui lisent et qui connaissent quelque chose ne m'en voudront pas si j'écris certaines choses qui sont fausses. Il est bien évident que vous pouvez me le dire par review, auquel cas, je verrai dans quelle mesure je peux modifier, si la faute est énorme. Sinon, s'il vous plaît, ayez un peu d'indulgence pour la pauvre auteur que je suis (sort ses grands yeux larmoyants)

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 1

l'enfance

Chapitre 2

Marjorie Dursley était une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Physiquement du moins. Ils avaient la même carrure et une moustache, bien que moins fournie chez la sœur. Pour un peu, la vieille fille pouvait passer pour un homme malgré ses tailleurs en tweed.

Marge n'était pas mariée. Elle éprouvait un béguin pour son voisin, le Colonel Courtepatt mais ce dernier n'avait jamais montré la moindre inclinaison pour cette éleveuse de bouledogues. Elle vivait donc pour ses chiens et, parfois, quand elle le pouvait, elle quittait sa maison, confiait les pauvres bêtes au vieil homme retraité, sauf son préféré, Molaire. C'était une bestiole avec un sale caractère qui grognait et aboyait sans cesse.

Là, elle avait pris la décision de quitter la campagne pour la banlieue pavillonnaire de Little Whinging afin de rendre une petite visite à son frère, sa belle-sœur et son adorable neveu Dudley qui venait de fêter ses six ans quinze jours auparavant.

Marge adulait Dudley, le gâtait autant que possible avec de l'argent, des chocolats, des jouets... Rien n'était trop cher pour ce garçon si fort, intelligent et beau comme tout. À ses yeux, l'enfant avait hérité indéniablement de son père. De sa mère... pas grand-chose. La femme avait toujours estimé que Pétunia était la parfaite épouse pour son frère. Jolie, fine, bien sous tous rapports, maîtresse de maison hors pair, mais sotte au possible. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Une femme intelligente ne réussissait pas à s'intégrer en société. C'était pour cela que Marge s'était éloignée et vivait à la campagne.

D'ordinaire, quand elle partait à Privet Drive, elle prévenait au moins une semaine à l'avance, mais là, Marge avait totalement oublié d'appeler Vernon et ne le fit que le matin de son départ en le priant de venir la chercher à la gare.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était l'inquiétude des Dursley à l'annonce de cette visite. Pétunia n'avait rien pu préparer – et Dieu savait qu'il en fallait du temps pour faire à manger pour sa belle-sœur qui dévorait plus que ses trois ogres personnels – pour la petite semaine qu'elle passerait à la maison, voulant profiter de son Dudley adoré pendant qu'il était en vacances.

Et puis il y avait pire : la présence d'Harry.

Marge n'ignorait pas son existence, en théorie. En pratique, dès qu'ils voulaient aborder le sujet, elle détournait la conversation, ou, lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas, elle avait déjà bu plusieurs verres d'alcool. Savoir si elle se souvenait donc de l'enfant demeurait un mystère.

Le petit garçon n'avait jamais rencontré la tante de son cousin. Vernon et Pétunia estimaient que c'était mieux comme cela, vu les idées arrêtées de la sœur. Il était hors de question de mettre un handicapé devant Marge qui les abhorrait, les estimant tous impotents.

Pour les Dursley, Harry n'était pas handicapé, il avait juste une différence qui le rendait plus fort. Mais pour l'éleveuse de chiens, il ne serait qu'un bon à rien.

Dès que Marge appelait pour prévenir qu'elle venait durant une durée qui pouvait varier entre deux jours et une semaine, Harry était envoyé chez son parrain et en était toujours très heureux. Si Sirius n'était pas présent, Remus Lupin prenait la relève sans le moindre souci.

Là, en revanche, Pétunia, tout comme Vernon, savait parfaitement que tenter de joindre les deux hommes serait impossible. Ils étaient partis en France quelques jours. Sirius, à cause d'une affaire pour un client – il était devenu en quelques années un avocat influent et doué – et Remus pour des vacances qu'il rêvait de prendre à Paris depuis des années – il avait monté sa propre librairie et les affaires marchaient bien, mais prendre des congés relevait du défi, ce qui faisait qu'il n'en avait pas pris depuis près de cinq ans.

Confier Harry à un voisin était possible, mais aucun n'était en mesure de le comprendre et l'enfant ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on l'évinçait. C'était donc hors de question ! Et confronter Harry et Marge, c'était comme condamner l'enfant à une mort certaine.

- Pet', fit Vernon, nerveux. Appelle Sirius et demande-lui s'ils ne peuvent pas rentrer avant.

- Je...

Sa femme se tut et s'exécuta mais connaissait déjà la réponse du jeune homme. Et en effet, ni Remus ni Sirius ne pouvaient rentrer. D'autant plus que la compagnie aérienne était en grève et qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rentrer autrement. Ils étaient bloqués en France au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

- Tant pis, concéda Vernon. Je vais garder autant que possible Harry avec moi.

L'homme avait beau se répéter que c'était sa sœur et qu'elle ne ferait rien, il la connaissait et la savait parfaitement capable de violences.

Quand ils étaient enfants, il se rappelait parfaitement de cette petite fille toute belle avec sa robe trapèze en tissu vichy bleu et blanc, ses petits souliers vernis blancs et ses cheveux châtains, tenus par des barrettes. Victoria Andrew. C'était la fille de leurs voisins, elle avait le même âge que Vernon. Le garçon qu'il était avait eu un béguin pour elle, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais moquée de sa taille. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme il était à l'intérieur. Et aussi, parce qu'elle était toute douce.

L'homme avait ce souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire, surtout la couleur de la robe et les souliers, parce qu'il n'oublierait jamais le sang qui avait coulé et taché Victoria.

Sa petite voisine était aveugle et Marge, de sept ans leur aînée, n'avait pas supporté de voir cette fillette si différente d'elle, d'eux, vivre à ses côtés.

Victoria et Vernon n'avaient que six ans à l'époque quand l'incident s'était produit. Les Dursley avaient été invités à dîner chez les Andrew. Les enfants avaient été autorisés à quitter la table pour aller jouer. Personne n'était en mesure de dire ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf peut-être Marge – Vernon ayant oublié certains détails – mais Victoria avait fini en pleurs et en sang. Les poings de l'aînée des filles étaient écorchés.

Les parents Dursley, scandalisés, s'étaient excusés mais avaient pris leurs enfants et étaient partis.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Vernon revit la petite Victoria, ses parents déménagèrent quelques semaines plus tard et plus personne ne parla de cette histoire. Mais l'oncle d'Harry s'en rappelait encore et s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Cette image de la fillette demeurerait gravée dans son esprit. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut la nuit.

Oui, il savait parfaitement de quoi Marge était capable. Là, elle était plus vieille et plus forte. Elle n'aurait pas à frapper, mais juste à serrer un peu.

Rien que l'idée de son neveu malmené lui fit froid dans le dos et il se jura de le garder près de lui. Restait encore à parler avec Harry pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il devrait faire attention.

Pas une seule fois, Vernon ne pensa au fait que sa sœur ne ferait peut-être rien. Ce n'était pas possible. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire ce qu'elle aurait fait si d'aventure elle avait eu un enfant avec un problème. Elle l'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation.

C'était pour cela que Vernon et Pétunia avaient peur et cachaient Harry. Parce que Marge était foncièrement mauvaise et qu'elle faisait peur à son frère. Quand elle était à Privet Drive, ce n'était plus lui ou sa femme qui prenait les décisions, c'était elle. Elle décidait de l'heure à laquelle manger, de l'émission à regarder, du moment où Dudley devait aller au lit, où tout le monde devait se coucher ou encore se lever. La maison fonctionnait à son rythme.

Et puis, Marge avait une sale manie : elle autorisait son chien Molaire à tout faire. C'était une éleveuse de bouledogues, mais l'animal qu'elle traînait partout était affreusement mal éduqué. Combien de fois l'affreuse bête s'était oubliée sur le tapis du salon ? Combien de fois la bestiole avait laissé des traces de pattes pleines de boue sur le carrelage étincelant ou sur le canapé ? Combien de fois il avait montré des crocs quand Dudley osait prendre un gâteau ? Et combien de fois Pétunia avait-elle eu peur que son bébé se retrouve attaqué par le chien ? Les Dursley ne comptaient plus. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire, parce que Marge estimait que son « adorable chéri » n'était pas coupable.

Molaire dormait avec sa maîtresse, ou dans la chambre de Dudley si elle l'ordonnait, ignorant que l'enfant ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit, de même que ses parents. L'animal lapait dans la coupelle de Marge quand elle buvait de l'alcool, mangeait à table et dans l'assiette de la vieille fille ou parfois dans le plat.

La sœur de Vernon passait peu à Privet Drive, une fois par an, mais c'était largement suffisant. Il fallait plusieurs jours à la famille pour se remettre de sa visite.

- Vernon ? l'appela Pétunia. À quelle heure Marge arrive-t-elle ?

Peut-être l'avait-il dit, la blonde ne savait plus. Elle était nerveuse de cette visite, parce qu'Harry était présent. Elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas le cacher pendant une semaine. D'autant que des photos de lui avec sa famille étaient disposées ça et là à travers la maison. Cadres qu'ils n'avaient jamais retirés même quand Marge venait. La campagnarde n'avait jamais posé de questions, comme si elle ne les avait jamais vues.

- D'ici deux heures, répondit son mari d'une voix éteinte. Je vais prévenir les garçons qu'il ne faut pas aborder la surdité d'Harry.

- Pense aussi à récupérer ses prothèses.

Tout était bon pour cacher la vérité à Marge. Ils se haïssaient de faire une telle chose, mais si cela permettait à Harry de passer la semaine sans problèmes, alors ils le feraient sans hésiter.

Vernon monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier et s'engouffra dans la chambre des garçons. Ces derniers étaient assis par terre et jouaient avec le train que Dudley avait eu pour son anniversaire quinze jours auparavant.

Son fils fut le premier à lever la tête en le voyant entrer et s'installer sur le lit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait comme si Vernon n'était pas là, mais son visage grave ne le rassura pas. Il tapota le bras d'Harry toujours plongé dans son jeu.

Quand les deux enfants lui accordèrent toute l'attention nécessaire, le patriarche soupira.

- Tante Marge va venir, commença-t-il avant de repérer les froncements de sourcils d'Harry.

C'était vrai que l'orphelin ne l'avait jamais vue. Il savait parfaitement, même sans que personne ne lui dise, qu'il partait parce qu'elle venait, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se confronter à la sœur de son oncle, parce que Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas là pour le garder.

- Harry, pendant toute cette semaine, tu vas devoir faire attention à ne pas signer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant à haute voix avec un petit accent guttural.

Il s'exprimait bien et lisait bien sur les lèvres (1), mais cet accent persistait.

- Ne le fais, pas, c'est tout !

Vernon perdait patience lorsqu'il était nerveux. Là, il était bien plus que cela. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Il en voulait à sa sœur de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa visite et de faire comme si c'était normal. Comme si Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre sa venue.

Elle avait simplement argué qu'un de ses chiens avait eu un problème, c'était ce qui lui avait fait oublier d'appeler son frère.

- Tu as compris ? ! siffla l'homme.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry en voyant sur le visage rougeaud le changement d'attitude de son oncle.

Il ne comprenait pas grand chose mais c'était important, semblait-il, pour son tuteur.

- Bien. Dudley, ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Pas de signes dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que Marge s'en aille. C'est bien compris ? !

Dudley et Harry hochèrent docilement la tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vu l'obèse dans cet état. Pas contre eux du moins.

Avant de sortir de la chambre sans plus d'explications, Vernon récupéra les audioprothèses de son neveu et laissa les deux enfants de six ans abasourdis.

Deux heures trente plus tard, Marge entrait au 4, Privet Drive comme en terrain conquis. Elle jeta sa valise dans un coin, se moquant éperdument du bruit que cela fit et prit ses aises dans le salon, claquant presque des doigts pour avoir un verre d'alcool que Pétunia s'empressa de lui donner tout en faisant attention à Molaire. L'affreuse bestiole était présente elle aussi et grognait.

- Ah, fit Marge en claquant la langue après avoir avalé cul sec le fond de cognac de douze ans d'âge. Ça fait du bien ! Encore, Pétunia. Où est mon Duddy chéri ? brailla-t-elle alors que sa belle-sœur la servait de nouveau. Plus, voyons ! Ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle quand son verre fut plein.

- À l'étage. Il est en train de jouer. Il adore ton train, répondit Vernon en s'installant à son tour dans son fauteuil préféré.

- C'est bien, c'est bien. Et à l'école ? C'est le meilleur de sa classe, comme toi, Vernon ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Sa maîtresse est contente de lui. Il apprend bien.

- Un vrai Dursley ! Il deviendra comme son père ce petit bonhomme. Hein Momo, fit-elle à son chien qui aboya. Tiens, tu as soif, mon Momo. Bois, mon chéri.

Elle tendit son verre au chien qui lapa le liquide ambré. Molaire était un alcoolique, comme sa maîtresse, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. Marge picolait à tour de bras.

Elle exigea un troisième verre. Pétunia s'exécuta une nouvelle fois, se retenant de dire qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à table. Le cognac, une bonne dose dans le récipient, déborda quelque peu quand un bruit de pas résonna dans l'escalier et que Dudley apparut, suivi par Harry.

La différence entre les deux était flagrante. Harry était assez petit et fin, mais cela n'avait rien de très surprenant, Lily n'était pas grande et James... selon Sirius, il ne l'était pas non plus. Dudley, lui, tenait de son père et avait un fort embonpoint. L'un était brun aux yeux verts, l'autre, blond aux yeux marron. Même leurs caractères étaient dissemblables, malgré la même éducation. Harry était assez calme et obéissant, tandis que Dudley était plus vif, agressif et franchement feignant, mais quand il s'agissait de son cousin, il s'exécutait rapidement.

Le blondinet était d'une protection à toute épreuve pour l'orphelin. Il l'entourait, le surveillait, le couvait sans cesse. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à _son_ Harry. C'était comme cela depuis des années et peut-être que cela ne changerait jamais.

Quand Harry n'était pas présent, Dudley était exigeant, brutal, bruyant, mais étrangement, dès que le petit brun était dans son champ de vision, il était à ses côtés, défiant quiconque de s'approcher. Il faisait penser à une maman poule couvant son petit poussin. L'image était hilarante, mais tellement réaliste.

- Mon Diddy, beugla l'ivrogne en voyant son neveu préféré dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle renversa la moitié de son cognac sur le canapé et tendit les bras. Dudley se laissa serrer dans une étreinte d'ours sans broncher et l'instant d'après, il avait un beau billet de banque dans le poing.

- T'as bien grandi, c'est bien ! Grand et fort ! Comme ton père !

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'arrêter et de regarder vers la porte.

- C'est qui lui ? gronda-t-elle en voyant Harry.

Petit, brun, les cheveux en bataille, il paraissait malade.

- C'est Harry, le fils de ma sœur Lily, répondit Pétunia.

- Harry ? répéta Marge. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! Approche gamin.

Elle ne se rappelait donc pas des quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eues au cours de ses précédentes visites. Mais aucun n'en fut vraiment étonné.

Docilement, l'enfant s'avança vers la femme. Elle ressemblait à Oncle Vernon, mais elle était plus effrayante que lui, et le chien assis à ses côtés qui montrait les crocs n'était pas mieux.

Elle l'attrapa d'une main.

- Trop maigre ! Tu le nourris, Pétunia ? On dirait une pauvre chose malade.

Marge le manipula sans vraiment de douceur pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Elle se fichait de savoir s'il pouvait la comprendre, elle ne s'était jamais embarrassée de dire les choses telles qu'elle les pensait.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien vif ni bien intelligent ce pauvre garçon. Il n'est pas très beau non plus.

Vernon et Pétunia froncèrent les sourcils. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle disait ? Marge les insultait en parlant d'Harry de la sorte.

- Bon, à table, ordonna la femme en se levant avant de repousser durement Harry en arrière.

L'enfant faillit tomber à la renverse et ne dût le salut de son postérieur que grâce à sa tante. Mais s'il ne souffrit pas physiquement, les mots cruels de la sœur de son oncle s'insinuèrent en lui tel un poison.

C'était la première fois que des gens disaient une telle chose de lui et ça faisait mal.

Il planta ses ongles dans ses paumes de mains pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était dur.

Une fois à table, Harry se concentra sur son assiette et ne parla pas, de même que Dudley qui avait le regard vissé sur la télévision. Seuls les adultes discutaient.

Marge ne parla que de ses chiens, du Colonel Courtepatt, de sa maison et du travail à faire à l'intérieur, de sa femme de ménage qui n'était qu'une bonne à rien, du fait que la vie était dure, que les prix avaient grimpé et enviait son frère qui avait une vie si facile. Elle discuta d'Harry, un peu, mais n'ajouta rien de plus que ce qui avait été dit auparavant, au grand soulagement de son frère et sa belle-sœur. Marge fit aussi beaucoup d'éloges sur Dudley, arguant qu'il était l'enfant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, un futur tombeur... bref, si elle encensait le blondinet, ce n'était pas le cas de son cousin.

Elle ne parvenait à se l'expliquer, mais cet enfant brun, si chétif et calme, ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas un Dursley, c'était évident. Elle ne retrouvait pas en lui les caractéristiques des Evans. Pour les avoir vus au mariage de Vernon et Pétunia, Marge se targuait de pouvoir affirmer reconnaître un Evans de la famille de la blonde quand elle en voyait un. Ils étaient tous blonds ou roux, comme l'atroce sœur de Pétunia, Liliane ou Elizabeth (2) que tous appelaient Lily.

Cette gourgandine n'avait cessé de draguer les hommes pendant la cérémonie et la réception. Marge s'en rappelait parfaitement. Elle avait été outrée d'un tel comportement.

- Que fait ta sœur, au fait, Pétunia ?

Un blanc s'installa. La maîtresse de maison cligna des paupières, chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était interloquée ou lorsqu'elle ne savait que dire.

Sa sœur ? N'était-ce pas évident ?

- Elle est décédée, répondit aimablement Pétunia, bien que blessée par un tel manque de tact.

Même après cinq ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que Lily ne reviendrait plus. Elle avait fait son deuil, bien entendu, mais ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas voulu revoir sa cadette, au moins une dernière fois.

- Oui, je sais bien qu'elle est morte ! râla Marge en avalant cul sec le vin dans son verre. Sinon ce gamin ne serait pas là ! Elle est morte comment d'ailleurs ?

Habituée à se montrer aimable en toutes circonstances, Pétunia sourit, comme si ce sujet ne l'affectait pas.

- Elle a été assassinée.

- Je vois, elle s'était acoquinée avec des personnes louches. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait en fin de compte. Qui est le père du gamin ? On le sait au moins ?

- Un certain James Potter, intervint Vernon qui avait remarqué le regard noir de son épouse.

Pétunia était hors d'elle et avec raison. Marge était allée trop loin.

- Potter ? Potter, Potter, Potter, marmonna la vieille aigrie en se tapotant le menton de son doigt boudiné. C'est un nom qui me dit quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas un lien de parenté avec Charlus Potter qui était un membre de la Chambre des Lords ?

- Si, en effet, James était son fils. Et Harry, son petit-fils.

- Ah, fit Marge, les yeux brillant de joie malsaine à l'idée d'une Evans dans la déchéance.

Elle en avait toujours voulu à cette famille qui avait tout réussi sans vraiment faire grand chose. Les parents Evans, George et Louise, faisaient partie de la bourgeoisie anglaise grâce à leurs différentes boutiques en Angleterre, pour les robes de mariée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèdent peu après le mariage de leur dernière fille. Pétunia avait mis le grappin sur Vernon et la cadette avait l'air de s'acoquiner avec les « grands », couchant pour réussir.

- Eh bien, Pétunia, ta sœur a réussi à trouver un bon profil comme géniteur de son fils. Potter sait qu'il a un enfant ?

- James et Lily étaient mariés, Marge, lui apprit Vernon.

- Oh. Ta sœur a épousé un Lord. J'aurais pu moi aussi devenir une femme importante. J'ai intéressé le prince Charles. Mais il a épousé cette Diana Spencer.

Pour Vernon, il était plus qu'évident que sa sœur affabulait totalement. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le prince Charles. Mais elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester claire. En effet, elle avait dû boire une bouteille de vin toute seule et avec ses trois bons verres de cognac, son taux d'alcoolémie devait être assez haut. Mais elle tenait remarquablement bien et restait à peu près cohérente. Cela dit, ses divagations étaient un signe qu'elle n'était plus elle-même.

- Donc, le gosse tient du père, commenta Marge en claquant la langue sans cesser de regarder l'enfant qui contemplait maintenant l'écran, son assiette vide.

- Il l'a engrossée sans le savoir et elle l'a obligé à l'épouser. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

- Tu en veux encore, Marge ? s'enquit Pétunia en se levant brusquement.

Seul Harry broncha face à ce mouvement mais s'il regarda un instant sa tante, il repartit dans le film qui passait. Un dessin animé passionnant pour eux, mais Marge ne voulait pas voir ça.

- Mets les informations, Vernon ! exigea-t-elle.

Quand tout le monde quitta la table pour s'avachir dans le confortable canapé du salon, Marge lâcha un rot sonore et s'empara de la télécommande. Pétunia fronça le nez mais ne dit rien et s'enferma dans sa cuisine pour tout nettoyer.

- Pétunia, laisse donc ! ordonna-t-elle en criant. Tu le feras plus tard ! Ou laisse le gosse s'en charger, ajouta-t-elle plus bas. Qu'il paie sa pitance.

Il était inconcevable, à ses yeux de voir cet enfant faire comme les honnêtes gens et non travailler comme il aurait dû.

Plus encore que les handicapés, Marge détestait les orphelins. Ils étaient les rebuts de la société, des parasites qu'il fallait entretenir dans des orphelinats jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient majeurs. Et ils ne payaient jamais tout l'argent déboursé pour eux par des citoyens honnêtes de la Couronne d'Angleterre. Ou alors ils venaient encombrer une famille et ne faisaient rien. Comme ce petit monstre qui ne ressemblait à rien.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, répondit Pétunia sans entendre la fin de la réplique assassine de Marge.

Elle avait l'habitude et un très bon lave-vaisselle. Malgré la montagne qui trônait dans son évier, la maîtresse des lieux et gardienne de sa cuisine, n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de venir au bout de sa tâche.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit un cri de douleur et des bruits de pas précipités qui venaient jusque dans son sanctuaire. L'instant d'après, Marge apparut, traînant dans son sillage un Harry plus que récalcitrant, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Tu pensais que rester dans le salon alors que tout le monde s'active passerait inaperçu ? Espèce de bon à rien ! cria la femme imposante en poussant l'enfant dans la cuisine.

Le petit garçon, emporté par la force de la tante Marge, se retrouva par terre et se roula en boule, une main sur le bras, le corps secoué de sanglots. Pétunia, elle regarda la scène, plus que surprise. Sa belle-sœur s'emportait assez vite, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue lever la main sur une personne.

- Marge ?

- Il était devant la télévision, ce gamin dégoûtant, alors que tu trimes ici, toute seule !

La blonde au visage chevalin sentit la rage monter doucement. Là, il n'était plus question de paraître serviable et douce, alors que cette vieille rombière mal polie et vulgaire insultait sa famille. Marge venait de faire l'erreur de trop. Elle avait touché à son neveu et lui avait fait mal à en juger par son bras. Elle allait se rendre compte que se frotter à une Evans en colère n'était pas bon du tout.

Personne n'avait vu Pétunia hors d'elle, sauf Vernon à de très rares occasions – et l'homme refusait de retomber sur ce genre de scènes. Ce n'était pas un spectacle amusant.

Si Sirius avait été présent, il aurait affirmé voir Lily dans ses grands jours quand ils n'étaient encore qu'élèves à Poudlard et que James la poursuivait assidûment. Elle avait clairement fait comprendre au brun en Cinquième Année, et sans le moindre tact, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec lui tant qu'il aurait cette tête immense et cet ego surdimensionné, parce que pour l'instant, il lui donnait envie de fuir, avec d'autres termes plus crus, mais le sens était le même. James avait eu du mal à digérer ce fait, mais avait cessé toute poursuite pendant un an. Au début de leur dernière année de lycée, quand il était revenu voir Lily et lui demander calmement, presque en rougissant, si elle voulait sortir avec lui, elle avait dit oui.

- Mettons les choses au point, Marge, commença Pétunia d'un ton doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Elle eut le plaisir de voir l'obèse frémir, n'ayant aucune idée de l'image qu'elle donnait avec son grand couteau à viande dans une main et son regard noir.

Pétunia venait de se rappeler qui elle était. Ce n'était pas une petite femme au foyer, soumise et effacée. Non, c'était une femme, une Evans, qui savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir !

Il y avait une règle à laquelle personne ne devait déroger. Personne ! Et Marge venait de l'outrepasser.

- J'ai passé trop d'années à satisfaire tes quatre volontés, parce que tu es la sœur de mon mari, commença sa belle-sœur sans hausser le ton. J'ai tout accepté, ton chien que j'ai en horreur, tes décisions dans _ma_ maison, les saletés que cet animal fait, tout ! Mais là, tu viens de franchir une limite. La seule qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser. Tu as touché à un de mes enfants et ça, je ne l'accepterai jamais ! Maintenant, tu vas récupérer ta valise et dégager de cette maison. Il est hors de question que je te revoie sous _mon_ toit !

Marge la regarda, ahurie, de même que Vernon qui venait d'apparaître – sa sœur avait profité de son départ pour s'en prendre à Harry.

- Faut-il que je répète ?

La femme regarda son frère, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse intervenir. Mais Vernon, ayant repris ses esprits, la toisa froidement.

- Ta valise est là où tu l'as laissée, fit-il. Il y a un arrêt de bus à cent mètres d'ici. Le reste, tu te débrouilles.

Il avait parfaitement compris que si son épouse avait agi de la sorte, c'était que sa sœur était allée trop loin. Et en voyant Harry, toujours par terre, il avait cerné le problème dans son ensemble.

- Vernon ! aboya l'éleveuse en reprenant ses esprits, outrée d'un tel comportement à son égard.

Pétunia la toisa, posa son couteau et récupéra Harry qu'elle serra contre elle. L'enfant pleurait toujours et son bras gauche était étrange. Les deux épaules n'avaient pas la même forme, elles n'étaient pas symétriques.

- Vernon ? Il faut aller aux Urgences, fit la tante d'Harry tout en tentant de garder son calme. Je crois qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose. Dudley, mon chéri, dit-elle à son fils, lui aussi présent dans la cuisine – il avait suivi sa tante, terrifié qu'elle malmène son cousin – tu vas me chercher l'écharpe dans ma chambre ? Dans mon placard, la blanche.

L'enfant déguerpit en vitesse pour récupérer l'écharpe en question.

Pétunia, son neveu toujours calé dans ses bras, toisa sa belle-sœur, plantée dans la cuisine. Vernon, lui, ne laissa pas à Marge le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dans l'entrée. Il récupéra la valise abandonnée et la tendit résolument à la femme qui la prit d'un geste rageur en comprenant parfaitement qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue sous ce toit et que, quoiqu'elle dise, son frère et son épouse ne l'écouteraient pas.

Quand la porte claqua dans son dos, Dudley réapparut, écharpe en main. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le voir courir, mais quand c'était pour Harry, il pouvait filer à toute allure.

- Tiens Maman, fit-il en tendant le bout de tissu à sa mère qui s'empressa de le nouer autour du torse d'Harry afin de lui immobiliser le bras.

- On y va. Dudley, Papa et moi allons à l'hôpital avec Harry. Tu veux aller jouer avec Malcom ou Piers ?

- Non ! Je viens !

C'était son Ryry, il était hors de question qu'il reste loin de lui !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils déboulaient aux Urgences, Harry dans les bras de sa tante, le sien toujours immobilisé.

Ils durent patienter deux bonnes heures avant qu'un médecin ne daigne se montrer pour s'intéresser à eux. Finalement, après des radios, le verdict tomba. C'était une subluxation de l'épaule. Une fois celle-ci remise par le médecin, Harry allait devoir la garder immobile pendant quelques jours et devoir supporter des séances chez le kinésithérapeute.

Quand Sirius revint en Angleterre, une fois son dossier bouclé trois jours plus tard, il passa chez les Dursley – Pétunia l'avait appelé pour lui raconter – et parut soulagé de voir que son filleul adoré allait bien.

- C'est la dernière fois que Remus et moi partons en même temps, siffla-t-il, mécontent de ne pas avoir été présent pour Harry.

- Il va bien, Sirius, temporisa Pétunia. Ce devait arriver tôt ou tard. Ils se seraient bien rencontrés un jour.

- J'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais !

- Arrête de te lamenter ou de tenter de refaire le monde, Sirius, répliqua Vernon, acide. Ça ne sert à rien ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Harry va bien ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir que ma sœur irait jusque là, sinon je suis aussi à blâmer parce que je lui ai ouvert ma maison ! Alors tu te remets ou je me charge de le faire ! Marge ne reviendra pas ici ! Elle a touché à un de mes garçons, elle en paie les conséquences !

Devant le regard noir de l'homme, Sirius prit le parti de se taire. Si cette mégère n'était plus admise dans cette maison tant que l'enfant y serait, alors il n'avait plus rien à dire.

- Sirius, fit Pétunia, tu ne peux pas protéger Harry tout le temps. Tu es son parrain et nous, ses tuteurs. Il y a certaines choses que nous ne pouvons pas prévoir, que personne ne peut. Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'Harry aille bien, et c'est normal. Mais tu dois vivre aussi pour toi. Tu as vingt-six ans, trouve-toi une gentille fille que tu voudras épouser et fondez donc une famille. Harry ne t'en voudra pas si tu penses à toi.

- C'est le fils de mon meilleur-ami, de mon frère, Pétunia ! s'emporta Sirius.

Ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que s'il venait à arriver quelque chose de grave à Harry, il n'avait plus rien ?

- C'est le fils de ma sœur !

Elle aussi n'avait plus que cet enfant pour se raccrocher au souvenir de Lily.

- Je prendrai soin d'Harry autant que je le fais de Dudley. Je ne t'évince pas de sa vie, Sirius, ça n'est même pas envisageable. Mais je suis celle qui protégera cet enfant comme s'il était le mien. Comme l'a dit Vernon, ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé, personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Harry va bien, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il faut se dire. Personne n'a été enlevé, personne n'est mort, Harry a juste eu son épaule endommagée. Il est jeune, ça va guérir.

Sirius hocha la tête. Mais, même malgré cela, il se dit qu'il aurait dû être présent. Le fils de James était aussi un peu son fils. C'était normal qu'il s'inquiète.

La discussion s'arrêta quand Harry entra dans la cuisine et se posa avec difficulté sur la chaise, à cause de son bras. La main de Sirius se perdit dans les mèches brunes en désordre et il sourit.

Pétunia avait raison, l'enfant allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

0o0

La rentrée à l'internat l'année des onze ans d'Harry ne fut pas des plus simples pour l'enfant. Il connaissait l'école pour y avoir passé tout son primaire mais il avait eu la possibilité de rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante tous les soirs et non seulement le week-end.

Les premiers jours furent assez durs pour l'orphelin. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis Amanda, Steve, Maddox et Colin étaient là, et il partageait sa chambre avec le dernier.

Ils étaient amis depuis leur rencontre en primaire. Les trois autres s'étaient greffés l'année suivante et étaient devenus inséparables, au grand désespoir des professeurs qui voyaient ces petits diables d'un mauvais œil. Les classes étaient uniques, on ne pouvait donc pas les séparer.

À la fin de la semaine, Harry s'était senti mieux. Il avait réussi à s'adapter aux horaires du lever et du coucher, plus tard que s'il était à Privet Drive, au travail scolaire en étude le soir, aux repas en collectivité, bref, à la vie en pensionnat.

Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient cessé de leur en parler à Dudley et lui durant toutes les vacances précédentes. Ils auraient chacun leur vie loin de la maison. Leur fils était à Smeltings, une école où le patriarche avait fait ses études et Harry, à Queenie Quigley.

Après un mois, il fut décidé qu'Harry ne reviendrait plus qu'un week-end sur deux, passant l'autre avec Sirius qui voulait profiter un peu de son filleul, si proche et si loin. Le garçon n'était pas contre, loin de là, et puis son parrain pouvait le faire entrer dans la sphère privée de certains cercles grâce à ses relations.

Courant octobre, Harry entra dans un club, le Weeston Park Polo Club, dirigé par Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Les Dursley étaient ravis de cette initiative, car ce sport était réputé et était un bon moyen de rencontrer du monde lors des tournois. Et ce club était sélect car assez prestigieux. La liste d'attente était importante. Si le brun avait réussi à y être inscrit, c'était à cause de son nom – le nom Potter était connu dans l'aristocratie, James et Harry étaient de sang noble – et du fait que son parrain était le frère de l'entraîneur.

Harry ne savait pas monter à cheval mais selon Regulus, qui tenait le club et un centre équestre également depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée Britannique quelques années auparavant, ce n'était pas important. Ainsi, le garçon avait appris à tenir en selle tout en jouant comme débutant à ce sport qui se pratiquait avec un maillet et une balle.

Combiner équitation et polo ne fut pas facile, mais après un entraînement à raison d'une après-midi tous les quinze jours, le jeune Potter avait fini par s'en tirer.

L'année suivante, il jouait plutôt bien, lui permettant d'intégrer l'équipe officielle et de jouer quelques tournois comme remplaçant.

Sirius affirmait qu'il était aussi bon que son père. À l'aise à cheval et avec un maillet, il paraissait né là-dedans.

Harry était parfaitement au courant que James avait été un joueur de polo. C'était d'ailleurs en son hommage qu'il avait demandé à intégrer un club. Mais il était ravi de savoir qu'il était aussi doué que lui.

Pourtant, les débuts avaient été laborieux, à tel point qu'Harry avait émis plusieurs fois l'idée d'arrêter. Il se sentait responsable de la défaite de son équipe à plusieurs rencontres, jusqu'à ce que Regulus intervienne en lui administrant un coup de pied aux fesses pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Le brun s'était résigné et s'était accroché. Il avait fini par prendre le pli et s'était amélioré. Mais ça n'avait pas été des plus simples. En général, les oreilles et les yeux étaient sollicités. Chez Harry, seuls ses yeux fonctionnaient et cela l'obligeait à se concentrer davantage et à regarder partout.

À quatorze ans, Sirius lui avait offert son cheval. Balios, en référence à la mythologie(3). C'était un magnifique criollo argentin gris de sept ans. Il répondait parfaitement à son maître lors des rencontres et une certaine complicité était née entre eux. Harry passait son temps à le bichonner dès qu'il le pouvait.

Ce sport lui avait permis de faire des rencontres avec des personnalités. Les tournois drainaient les parents des rejetons qui jouaient. Il s'agissait en majorité des aristocrates avec de l'argent. Parfois, certains Lords se déplaçaient uniquement pour faire affaires ou pour le spectacle. Mais à chaque fois, Harry était obligé de les rencontrer ou d'aller leur parler. Sirius l'y poussait. C'était inévitable lorsqu'on s'appelait Potter, qu'on était le fils de James, le filleul de Sirius, que son parrain gravitait dans le cercle privé de l'aristocratie.

Sa rencontre la plus notable et sans doute la pire fut celle de Lucius Malefoy. L'homme était l'un des personnages les plus influents de la société britannique et il était aussi craint qu'il était adulé. C'était un noble avec beaucoup de prestance, de charisme et du charme. Il était beau mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il donnait l'impression de rabaisser les gens. Harry avait fait sa connaissance à douze ans et ne l'avait plus revu, à son grand soulagement.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour où, à la fin de son premier match que son équipe avait lamentablement perdue, Sirius était venu le voir et l'avait emmené voir les invités. Ils étaient passés devant de nombreuses personnes dont Harry ne se souviendrait jamais.

Et puis était venu le tour de Lord Malefoy. Le petit brun s'était senti minuscule devant cet adulte qui l'avait toisé de ses yeux gris. La canne sculptée avec le pommeau en forme de tête de serpent ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde. Mais si Harry avait été terrifié et avait rentré sa tête dans ses épaules, Sirius avait agi le plus naturellement du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente son filleul.

Harry était capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses en lisant sur les lèvres, mais il n'était pas entendant et certaines syllabes lui passaient totalement par-dessus la tête. Il lui arrivait donc assez fréquemment de se tromper en répétant. Il fallait alors signer ou écrire. Mais c'était davantage lorsqu'il était fatigué.

Ce jour-là, l'orphelin avait été particulièrement épuisé après son passage. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et l'adrénaline qui avait parcouru ses veines durant le match était retombée. Il suivait et ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce qui était dit.

Manque de chance, il était tombé sur Malefoy et avait commis _la_ faute. Sirius lui avait présenté le blond, mais Harry, peu concentré, avait à peine compris le nom articulé. Résultat, Lucius Malefoy était devenu Lucius Afroc. Et quand son parrain avait signé, le brun avait rougi de honte. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Il s'était bien évidemment excusé mais le mal était fait et l'homme l'avait regardé de façon tellement hargneuse qu'Harry avait préféré filer.

Depuis, il avait tendance à ne pas se montrer et à éviter toute rencontre mondaine.

Mais à seize ans, presque dix-sept, esquiver ces rencontres devenait plus difficile et moins excusable. Harry était un Lord et il avait des relations à entretenir, ne serait-ce que pour plus tard.

Depuis ses quinze ans, le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire : monter sa propre entreprise. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel domaine, mais c'était un rêve. Il avait été décidé qu'il intégrerait une école de business avec Dudley qui voulait ouvrir son propre centre de sport. Ses futures relations seraient donc importantes pour son avenir, il fallait en prendre soin et pour cela, Harry devait les entretenir.

À la fin de son tour – il ne participait que deux fois durant tout le tournoi à cause de son handicap – Sirius l'attira et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le garçon n'eut pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire malgré son envie. Et Regulus ne ferait rien. Il estimait de rien devoir à personne et préférait s'occuper de ses chevaux.

À la grande horreur du petit brun, ils se dirigèrent vers Malefoy qui était accompagné d'une jolie blonde, sa femme sans doute.

Harry avait grandi, le Lord ne lui paraissait pas aussi grand que quelques années auparavant, mais il demeurait impressionnant.

Cependant, le jeune homme qu'était le fils Potter était déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un aristocrate. En vu d'éviter toute autre situation gênante, Sirius l'avait presque éduqué pour qu'il soit apte à se montrer à l'aise partout. Ce ne fut pas facile mais Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne pas se laisser faire. De ne plus se laisser faire.

En réalité, si l'orphelin avait été poussé à répliquer et ne pas montrer sa gêne ou sa timidité, c'était à cause d'une rencontre quand il avait eu onze ans et quand les amis de Smeltings de Dudley étaient venus à Privet Drive. L'un d'eux avait insulté Harry qui n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de rester là, blessé au possible. Ce garçon n'avait plus remis les pieds chez les Dursley mais le blond avait expliqué à son cousin qu'il devait se battre. Sirius avait renchéri et c'était là que les week-ends chez son parrain un samedi sur deux avaient débuté ainsi que les cours de polo.

Harry avait mis quelques années avant de pratiquer correctement « l'art de la mise en boîte » selon Regulus. Maintenant, il était capable de se montrer poli mais d'être également incisif dans ses propos.

Seulement, en faisant face à Malefoy, sa verve parut partir en vacances.

- Harry ? Tu te souviens de Lucius ?

Un regard gris le toisa, le mettant au défi de répondre. Étrangement, cela réveilla l'adolescent qui se mit une claque mentale. Le Lord blond ne devait pas lui faire peur.

- En effet. Lord Malefoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir, fit Harry en tendant sa main, le regard planté dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Un léger sourire éclaira un instant le visage de l'aristocrate avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Moi de même, Monsieur Potter. Pas de fuite cette fois ?

Là, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'étirer les lèvres. Ce souvenir le gênait. D'accord, il s'était trompé joyeusement, mais il avait douze ou treize ans. Il était jeune et avait le droit à l'erreur, non ?

- Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

- Harry, l'interrompit Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule, je te présente Narcissa Malefoy, l'épouse de Lucius et ma cousine, fit-il en désignant la femme tout en signant le prénom. Drago n'est pas venu ? demanda-t-il au couple.

La blonde secoua la tête.

- Il n'aime pas trop le polo, rétorqua-t-elle. Il est donc resté chez Severus pour travailler un peu.

Le visage de Sirius se tordit en une grimace à la mention de l'homme et Narcissa émit un rire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Severus n'était pas une personne qu'il connaissait, au contraire de son parrain qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Et puis, qui était Drago ? Leur fils peut-être. Un petit aristocrate imbu de sa personne sans le moindre doute. Bref, un être que le brun n'avait pas envie de connaître.

Les deux hommes devisèrent quelques instants, parlant de certains clients, parfois, mais le jeune orphelin n'y prêta guère attention.

Harry savait que Sirius travaillait comme avocat dans l'entreprise de Malefoy. Le blond possédait une société des plus importantes. Basée à La City de Londres, elle était connue de tous puisqu'elle s'occupait de la construction de bâtiments publics, des routes, des autoroutes, des ponts... et le Lord en était le dirigeant.

Pour le brun, cet homme était donc très influent, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sirius tenait tellement à ce qu'il le rencontre.

Une petite tape sur son épaule le détourna de la charmante fille en jupe droite et chemisier avec foulard autour du cou, qu'il était en train de regarder. Il se concentra sur Sirius qui voulait sans doute lui dire quelque chose. Mais son parrain se contenta de lui montrer Lucius.

- J'ai appris par votre parrain que vous comptiez intégrer la London School of Business and Finance (4) d'ici la fin de votre scolarité ?

- En effet, répondit aimablement Harry qui ne voyait absolument pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

- Que comptez-vous faire après ?

- Montrer ma propre société.

- C'est une bonne chose, affirma Lady Malefoy avec un sourire léger qui illumina son visage pâle parfaitement maquillé. Dans quel domaine ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Vous savez que votre parrain travaille pour moi, reprit Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il était au courant mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un poste, même stagiaire ou à mi-temps, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

L'adolescent le fixa, clignant bêtement des yeux. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait mal entendu. Lucius Malefoy ne lui avait pas proposé de l'embaucher au sein de sa société, si ?

En voyant la petite carte tendue devant lui, il sut que si, c'était vrai.

Par politesse, Harry le remercia tout en récupérant le bout de carton avec simplement écrit le nom de son interlocuteur et son numéro de téléphone fixe dessus.

Il saurait plus tard que c'était non pas par charité ni bonté d'âme, mais parce que Lucius Malefoy, si Harry acceptait, pourrait lui demander de lui être redevable. C'est à dire de lui donner cinq ans de sa vie à travailler dans son entreprise. Beaucoup y voyaient là une excellente expérience, au début. Mais ils déchantaient rapidement en voyant que leur salaire n'était pas aussi élevé qu'il aurait dû être s'ils avaient été dans une autre boîte. Mais le contrat était signé et aucun ne pouvait vraiment se rebeller car Malefoy faisait exercer sur eux une forme de chantage : s'ils n'acceptaient pas, ils se retrouvaient à la rue, sans aucun moyen de retrouver un autre travail.

Pour l'instant, Harry ignorait tout de cela et Sirius, en voyant la carte changer de main, savait qu'il allait devoir mettre au courant son filleul. Lui-même aurait pu se faire avoir, mais il avait postulé dans l'entreprise de son cousin par alliance, celui-ci n'était pas venu le chercher. Son salaire était donc décent et Lucius ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent, Harry pas encore tout à fait certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de voir Lucius Malefoy, il n'avait pas fui malgré la pique de l'homme, il était encore en vie et le directeur de Corporoy lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était là en cas de problème.

Le garçon était encore jeune et naïf, mais il était certain que lorsqu'un grand ponte de l'économie britannique venait à tendre la main à un pauvre lycéen qui n'avait pas encore fini ses études, il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière.

Harry ne revit pas Lucius le mois suivant pendant le tournoi, mais seulement Narcissa avec qui il discuta. C'était une femme très intelligente, cultivée, belle et douce. Elle lui parla de son fils Drago qui avait le même âge que lui. En échange, le brun lui raconta un peu sa vie, répondant simplement aux questions qu'on lui posait, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry eut la surprise de voir Narcissa comme une maman, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais. La blonde avait quelques gestes tendres avec lui, notamment le serrer contre elle lorsqu'elle le voyait, l'embrasser sur le front ou lui caresser le bras. Et puis elle le poussait à se confier, à lui poser des questions.

Entre autre, grâce à elle, le jeune Potter avait découvert certaines choses sur son parrain et sur ses années d'école. Il avait fait la connaissance, sans les voir, d'autres personnes liées au passé de Sirius et même de son père.

Ainsi, Severus, qui était le parrain du fils de Narcissa, s'appelait en réalité Severus Rogue. Il venait aussi de Poudlard et était chercheur en biologie moléculaire. On lui devait plusieurs découvertes spectaculaires. Harry n'avait pas fait tout de suite le rapprochement, mais avait entendu parler de lui plusieurs fois aux informations, du moins avait-il vu son nom dans les sous-titres.

Il y avait aussi Albus Dumbledore, un vieux grigou fantasque, qui était le directeur de Poudlard. C'était un homme proche de la retraite, bon pied bon œil, qui avait traumatisé par ses tenues aux couleurs vives, des générations d'enfants.

Avec ces discussions, Harry avait l'impression d'être connecté à l'esprit de ses parents. Sirius lui avait parlé de Poudlard, de même que Remus, bien entendu, mais un autre son de cloche était toujours le bienvenu. Il en apprenait un peu plus également sur le château.

Il savait que s'il n'avait pas été sourd, Poudlard lui aurait ouvert ses portes. Sirius en avait même fait la demande, mais elle avait été refusée. Le vieux directeur avait argué qu'Harry serait mieux dans une institution adaptée, que le soumettre aux regards critiques et acerbes des enfants de son âge ne l'aurait pas aidé. Et Dumbledore avait eu raison. Il avait suffi de voir le garçon jouer avec les autres et être souvent perdu parce que les entendants oubliaient de le regarder en parlant.

Harry avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en primaire et qu'il se fasse des amis. Au final, la décision de Dumbledore avait été la bonne et l'enfant avait oublié sa peine.

Aujourd'hui, à seize ans, il était plutôt content de son parcours et savait parfaitement qu'il avait tout le temps avant de côtoyer ses camarades entendants quand il serait à la faculté.

* * *

(1) la lecture sur les lèvres est quelque chose de complexe. Parce que seul 30% du message est plus ou moins compris. Le reste, c'est la posture. Ici, dans cette fic, Harry comprend bien. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple dans la réalité. Du moins, je le pense. Et Harry a, pour avoir entendu des sourds parler, un accent un peu guttural

(2) il s'agit bien évidemment d'une erreur de la part de Marge de croire que Lily n'était qu'un diminutif. Pour elle, Lily n'était pas un prénom.

(3) Balios est le fils de Zéphyr et Podarge

(4) La LSBF a été en réalité créée en 2003. Mais j'ai décidé d'avancer sa date à 1993 Vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

**À suivre**

**Alors? Ça craint du boudin? Je dois me cacher ou je peux continuer?**


	3. Partie 2, chapitre 1

Merci à ladydragonfly, briottet, anemone33 pour vos reviews anonymes. Merci aux autres pour les favorites alert, les story alert et de me mettre moi aussi en favorite et en follow. Quand je vois le nombre de reviews par chapitre... vous êtes géniaux, mais n'arrêtez pas. En tout cas, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

**Leylah**, c'est pour toi. Des bisous mon petit gouda

**Note** : Voilà la partie 2. On se rapproche du moment où Drago arrive. Patience mes choux, il arrive le beau mâle.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 2

Études

Chapitre 1

La faculté. Ils y étaient, Dudley et lui.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était enfin dans le monde des entendants. Certes, le brun savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il se sentait prêt.

Le jeune Potter se tenait devant le bâtiment, devant cette porte vitrée avec écrit au-dessus : London School of Business and Finance. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que, derrière, se trouvait l'une des meilleures écoles de commerce d'Angleterre.

En effet, la devanture, coincée entre un magasin de vêtements et un fast-food, ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. Mais derrière, c'était différent. Lorsqu'on sortait dans la cour intérieure, on pouvait apercevoir des carrés de pelouse parfaitement entretenue ou encore des façades du style gothique, en briques rouges.

Harry avait été subjugué quand il avait été visiter l'école en compagnie de Pétunia, Vernon et bien sûr Dudley.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là en tant que visiteur, mais comme étudiant. Ce terme le fit frissonner.

C'était un étudiant. Un adulte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. C'était Dudley qui le regardait, inquiet, l'air de se demander s'il devait ou non appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent chercher leur neveu.

- Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de sa nouvelle école. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe.

Lui et Dudley seraient ensemble durant ces cinq années d'études, du moins, autant que possible. Ils vivaient dans un petit appartement à quelques minutes de l'école. Ils auraient pu rester sur le campus, mais Pétunia avait préféré savoir ses deux chérubins dans un endroit bien à eux, propre – elle y avait veillé en récurant l'appartement – et où elle pourrait venir pour faire le ménage et leur apporter des petits plats.

Le loyer à Londres, de même que l'école, était exorbitant, mais les Dursley avaient pu compter sur Sirius qui payait la scolarité d'Harry pendant qu'eux se chargeaient de leur fils. Quant à l'appartement, il appartenait à la famille Black et le parrain du brun le laissait volontiers à son filleul et au cousin de ce dernier.

- On y va ?

Les deux jeunes hommes de dix-huit ans poussèrent la porte vitrée et s'engagèrent dans le long couloir aux murs crème. Ils passèrent devant un simple bureau et saluèrent la vieille dame installée derrière qui ne parut pas les voir.

- Vos noms et prénoms, fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur dernier cri – Dudley le regardait avec envie.

Le blond arrêta son cousin qui allait continuer sa route, n'ayant pas entendu la préposée à l'accueil.

- Dursley, Dudley et Potter, Harry, répondit-il à la place du brun qui le regarda étrangement.

- Dursley et Potter, répliqua la petite femme, la bouche cachée par l'écran d'ordinateur – pas étonnant qu'Harry n'ait rien vu. Licence, Première Année, Management, Finance et Marketing. Deuxième étage, couloir Aaron Etingen, amphithéâtre rouge, la porte sur votre gauche.

- Merci Madame.

Il enjoignit Harry à le suivre. Ce dernier n'avait strictement rien compris et ce n'était pas anormal. Personne ne ferait attention de savoir s'il entendait ou non. C'était à Dudley de s'en charger.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être nouveaux au sein de l'établissement mais se sentaient complètement perdus. Harry ne quittait pas son cousin d'une semelle et marchait autant que possible à sa hauteur, sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient.

Entre Dudley et Harry, il y avait presque une tête d'écart. Le blond était grand et assez costaud, reste de ses années d'école où il avait commencé la boxe et s'était considérablement affiné. Quant au brun, il n'était pas bien grand et demeurait fin, presque maigrichon à côté de son aîné.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage, prirent le fameux couloir nommé selon le fondateur – un long corridor sombre, à peine éclairé par des portes ouvertes, assez éloignées les unes des autres, sans doute des entrées pour les différents amphithéâtres – et le remontèrent jusqu'à la salle indiquée.

C'était un amphi de plusieurs centaines de places. Certaines étaient déjà occupées, mais la majorité était totalement vide. Des étudiants, tous en costume ou tailleur, discutaient entre eux, d'autres restaient seuls.

Les deux cousins descendirent les marches pour arriver aux tables les plus basses et les plus proches de l'estrade, aidant ainsi Harry à mieux voir la bouche du professeur. Mais pas trop pour ne pas attraper un torticolis à force de devoir lever les yeux. Bref, ils devaient trouver la place idéale.

Le brun fit signe au plus âgé qu'il avait trouvé et ils se posèrent enfin.

Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant le début. Ils étaient arrivés en avance pour pouvoir se détendre un peu. La nervosité qui était à son comble lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leur appartement situé à quelques rues à peine de l'école commençait à redescendre.

C'était la rentrée et aucun ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Harry et Dudley discutaient depuis dix minutes quand une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du jeune Potter qui fit un bond, tandis que son interlocuteur sourit.

- Piers, marmonna Harry en soupirant.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse une attaque avant même de commencer sa vie estudiantine.

- J'avais peur d'être en retard, mais finalement...

Piers Polkiss s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry et s'immisça sans vraiment de difficultés dans la conversation.

- Excusez-moi, fit une voix aiguë un peu plus tard. Nous aurions souhaité avoir ces places.

Dudley et son ami tournèrent les yeux vers l'origine de la voix et tombèrent sur une fille au visage de pékinois. Une bourgeoise à ne pas en douter ou une fille de la noblesse qui estimait que tout lui était dû. Avec son foulard Hermès autours du cou, son tailleur sur mesure, ses escarpins à talons vertigineux en cuir d'excellente facture, et son sac à main de marque, elle était l'archétype même de la princesse pourrie-gâtée par ses parents. Et les trois garçons derrière elle n'étaient pas mieux. Ils étaient beaux tous les trois cependant.

L'un était blond avec des yeux d'un gris acier, l'autre, châtain et des yeux chocolat, et le dernier était un grand noir avec des iris tout aussi sombres que sa peau.

- Pansy, soupira le châtain qui aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Il y a d'autres bonnes places.

- Ce ne sont pas les autres que je veux, ce sont celles-là.

- Elles sont occupées, râla le blond. Allons derrière.

- Non, Drago. Derrière, je ne verrai pas bien. Devant, je vais avoir mal au cou et sur l'autre rangée... je n'aime pas être à droite.

Dudley et Piers se regardèrent. Harry, lui, était perdu. Cette fille faisait un esclandre à propos d'une place ? C'était n'importe quoi.

- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, commença Dudley avant d'être brutalement interrompu par celle qu'ils considéraient comme une peste.

- Nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble, un roturier n'a pas à me tutoyer !

- On est dans la même école, non ? intervint Harry. Et ça, peu importe notre rang social. N'est-ce pas ? Alors tu auras beau faire et dire, tout le monde va s'en moquer. Parce qu'on va se côtoyer pendant cinq ans, si tout se passe bien. Alors dire « vous » à une fille qui a notre âge, je trouve que c'est, non pas te donner de l'importance, mais te vieillir de dix ans.

Harry remercia mentalement son parrain et Lucius Malefoy de lui avoir enseigné sans le vouloir la répartie. Il ne supportait pas ces petites pimbêches qui estimaient qu'elles avaient plus de droits que les autres à cause de leur sang. Certes, ils étaient en monarchie, mais ça ne donnait pas le droit aux nobles de s'adresser de cette manière aux gens de rangs soi-disant inférieurs.

- Quant à changer de place, vous êtes quatre, il y a largement assez de chaises sur cette rangée pour qu'on puisse tous y tenir sans que l'un de nous n'ait à bouger.

- Ton nom ! exigea Pansy.

- L'on m'a appris à être poli si on veut obtenir une réponse. Toi, à l'évidence, ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Quand mon père va le savoir, tu auras de très gros ennuis ! Retiens bien mon nom, idiot. Pansy Parkinson.

Harry se tourna vers Dudley, les sourcils froncés, pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

- Elle a dit ?

- Pansy Parkinson, signa son cousin avec une ébauche de sourire.

Il avait bien fait de suivre Harry et était toujours étonné de sa répartie. Il avait bien grandi l'enfant qui restait dans les jupes de sa tante et n'osait pas parler en public de peur qu'on se moque de son accent étrange.

- Oh ! répondit Harry avant de faire de nouveau face à la blonde au visage canin.

Il connaissait vaguement cette famille, en ayant entendu parler par Sirius et Regulus. Des gens qui se donnaient de l'importance, mais qui n'étaient rien de plus que des bourgeois qui avaient fait fortune dans le textile. Bref, une famille qui ne l'effrayait pas du tout.

Son parrain avait été clair. Dans le milieu de la haute société, le nom Potter était respecté et craint. Il ne devait donc avoir peur de personne.

- Pansy Parkinson, fille de Charles et Elise Parkinson, récita-t-il. Tes menaces ne me font rien. En revanche, ce devrait être ton cas.

Pansy éclata de rire. Un rire aigu et sans joie qui fit tourner la tête à plusieurs autres étudiants.

- Je tremble.

- Tu devrais, intervint Dudley. Harry Potter, mon cousin. C'est aussi le filleul de Sirius Black.

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit toutes ses couleurs et elle fit demi-tour, suivie par le noir et le blond. Le dernier restant les regarda partir et se jeta presque sur la main d'Harry pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Merci. Depuis le temps que je rêve que quelqu'un lui rabatte son caquet.

- Pour une personne avec qui tu traînes, je te trouve sévère, répondit Harry un peu interloqué par un tel comportement.

- Je ne la supporte pas, le contredit le jeune homme. Mais comme je les connais tous les trois, j'étais un peu obligé de les voir, au moins pour la rentrée. Au fait, je me présente, Théodore Nott, mais je préfère Théo.

- Harry Potter. Mon cousin, Dudley Dursley et un ami, Piers Polkiss, présenta le brun.

Théo serra les mains avec un sourire non feint.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Le châtain prit place à côté de Piers et parut soupirer de soulagement.

- Nerveux ? demanda son voisin.

- Assez. À part Drago, Blaise et Pansy, je ne connais personne. Et il est hors de question que je reste avec eux. Enfin, avec Pansy. Les deux autres sont assez sympa quand on les connaît un peu.

- Drago, fit Harry en tentant de se rappeler où il avait déjà lu ce prénom.

- Drago Malefoy, le fils d'un des magnats de cette ville. Il est riche comme Crésus. Blaise, Blaise Zabini, lui, est une personne à part. Quant à Pansy... je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Malefoy était le seul mot qu'Harry avait réussi à lire, les autres s'étaient perdus en route, Théo parlant à une vitesse épouvantable.

Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy. Oui, la ressemblance était parfaite entre les deux : il pouvait retrouver en Drago son père, avec le nez, les yeux et les cheveux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de Narcissa également.

Il faisait donc enfin la connaissance – si on pouvait dire une telle chose – du fils de l'employeur de son parrain. Une chose était certaine, il était aussi arrogant que le paternel, c'était presque effrayant.

Mais si Harry devait choisir entre les deux, ce serait sans nul doute Lucius.

À neuf heures trente très exactement, un homme pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre et se planta devant le pupitre. Il tapota le micro alors qu'un silence religieux se faisait dans la salle désormais pleine.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenus à la London School of Business and Finance. Je suis Monsieur Baryn, le directeur, et je suis fier de vous accueillir ici, tous et toutes. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à cette école. Vous êtes à présent des adultes, donc comportez-vous comme tels. Il n'y a ici, aucun riche, aucun pauvre. Vous avez tous réussi à intégrer cet endroit, et je vous en félicite, mais aucun n'a été accepté grâce à ses moyens financiers.

Il se tut un instant et Harry résista à l'envie de se retourner vers Pansy Parkinson pour voir sa tête.

- Cette année, de même que pour les suivantes, vous serez amenés à travailler ensemble, par petits groupes sur des projets qui seront notés à fort coefficient.

Harry regarda Baryn avec concentration pour ne rien manquer du discours. L'homme parla longtemps dans un silence lourd. Chacun l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

À la fin, le jeune sourd avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se demandait comment il allait réussir à tenir si déjà, au bout de deux heures, il n'en pouvait plus.

Le jeune homme eut un doute qui l'étreignit brutalement. Était-il fait pour l'école des entendants ? Ou était-ce encore trop tôt pour se confronter à ce monde si différent du sien ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à ce rythme pendant tout son cursus universitaire.

On lui avait dit pourtant, que tenter de faire comme les autres n'était pas bon. Même sa tante Pétunia le lui avait répété encore et encore alors qu'elle était la première à vouloir qu'il vive comme les autres, que son handicap n'en soit plus un. Cependant, Harry n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'amphithéâtre, Dudley posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin pour attirer son attention.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-il en signant.

Le brun fut presque soulagé de voir ces signes. Si lire sur les lèvres était facile, la langue des signes était presque naturelle pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour la comprendre, ou si peu.

- Fatigant.

Il eut le droit à une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Courage, encore cinq ans, fit Piers avec un léger sourire.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Cinq ans, oui. Cinq longues années. Mais à la fin, peut-être serait-il rodé.

- Je crois que je veux mourir, gémit-il.

- Mais non ! rigola Dudley. Allez, viens, on rentre.

Les cours ne commençaient heureusement que le lendemain. Là, le jeune homme aurait tout l'après-midi pour se reposer. Il ne voulait voir personne. Pas par peur, mais parce qu'il désirait ne pas avoir à se concentrer.

Cependant, avant toute chose, il devait impérativement se rendre dans une pharmacie pour acheter de l'aspirine. Sa tête menaçait de le rendre fou.

Ils retournèrent à leur appartement. C'était un grand trois-pièces, salon-salle-à-manger et deux chambres. Il y avait une cuisine indépendante et une salle de bain. Le grand luxe en plein cœur de Londres. Beaucoup auraient tué pour en obtenir un similaire.

0o0

Drago Malefoy regarda le petit brun discuter avec les deux garçons qui l'avaient entouré dans l'amphithéâtre.

Discuter était un bien grand mot. Le blond à la forte carrure faisait d'étranges signes à ses interlocuteurs. De loin, Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry Potter était sourd ?

Cela expliquait sans doute son accent guttural quand il avait parlé. Accent fort séduisant au demeurant.

Quand il s'était rendu compte de ce fait, il s'était posé des questions sur sa santé mentale. Non pas parce qu'il était attiré par un homme, il se savait gay depuis deux ans, mais parce que cet homme était sourd, qu'il ne ressemblait à rien et qu'il était beau.

C'était sans doute cette dernière constatation qui l'avait surpris.

Oui, Potter était beau avec ses grands yeux verts et son air innocent, et Drago savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier de si tôt et ce, peu importait l'orientation sexuelle du joli brun. Cela dit, attirance ne signifiait pas qu'il doive obligatoirement tenter de sortir avec lui.

Drago n'était pas ce genre de garçons qui, une proie dans le viseur, s'acharnait à la courtiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il préférait rester en retrait et voir si l'autre voulait de lui.

C'était stupide, certes, d'autant que son père lui avait toujours appris à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il s'y tenait plutôt bien, mais en matière de relations, c'était différent. L'autre devait faire le premier pas. C'était comme cela et pas autrement.

Alors Drago allait attendre Potter, le regarder. Si le binoclard ne faisait rien, alors c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas du même bord.

- Dray ? l'appela Blaise en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées. La Terre appelle la Lune ! Planète Ahahahaha ? Est-ce que Jumba est là (1) ? fit-il, ses doigts claquant à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Eh ben voilà. Tu étais plongé dans la contemplation du nouvel ennemi de Pansy. Et crois-moi, elle fulmine littéralement, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Drago n'eut pas besoin de regarder en direction de la jeune femme. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées, preuves qu'elle était furieuse.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle voulait se marier avec le jeune Malefoy, mais que ce dernier refusait. Cela dit, elle restait à ses côtés, à espérer qu'il daigne enfin la remarquer en tant que femme et potentielle épouse. Mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Jamais ! Ce n'était pas son père qui allait le pousser à la courtiser. Il détestait les Parkinson, comparant les parents à des tiques sur les poils d'un chien.

Drago supportait tant bien que mal cette pimbêche aux cheveux filasse qui se pensait belle et montrait à tous qu'elle avait de l'argent, mais c'était plus à cause de Blaise qui s'amusait de la présence de Pansy.

Aucun des deux ne l'appréciait réellement, mais elle les faisait se sentir intelligents. Et puis, elle les collait sans cesse.

Au lycée, à Poudlard, le blond n'avait pas arrêté de l'insulter ou de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, mais, si à chaque attaque, elle était partie en pleurant, au grand regret du blond, elle était aussi revenue.

En bref, Pansy Parkinson était comme ses parents : elle s'accrochait. Plus les années passaient, plus elle était arrogante et pénible au possible, comme si elle s'arrogeait le droit, en traînant avec Drago et Blaise, d'être insupportable.

Ni Blaise ni son ami blond n'avaient vraiment toléré ses exigences dans l'amphithéâtre, juste avant le début du discours de Baryn, trouvant que c'était n'importe quoi de vouloir ces places en particulier. Potter avait eu raison de lui répondre et Drago l'en remerciait mentalement. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient bien rendus compte que Théo avait préféré fuir la terreur Parkinson. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais appréciés l'un comme l'autre. Et si Nott était resté avec eux, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne connaissait personne ou presque.

Drago devait être honnête, il avait vu des têtes connues. Ronald Weasley, un crétin roux – selon son avis – et sa copine Hermione Granger – Miss-Je-Sais-Tout – étaient là. Eux aussi venaient de Poudlard. Pour les autres, ceux de leur promotion, il ignorait où ils se trouvaient et s'en moquait éperdument.

- Bon, Dray, que veut faire Sa Majesté ?

Le jeune Malefoy allait répliquer vertement qu'il n'était pas un roi et qu'il ne voulait pas en être un, mais il fut devancé par Pansy qui les encombra de sa présence.

- J'ai besoin d'aller faire quelques boutiques, fit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil calvaire ? Il était hors de question qu'il aille faire du shopping avec cette folle ! Il jeta un regard à son meilleur ami pour qu'il puisse l'aider, mais, à sa grande joie, il trouva une excuse des plus solides.

- Navré, Pansy, Père veut que nous allions manger au restaurant. Je vais être en retard.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Lucius voulait en effet qu'ils aillent déjeuner, mais c'était à son bureau, la Corporoy et il n'était pas en retard, puisque le rendez-vous était fixé à midi trente. Il n'était qu'onze heures. Il était large.

- Je peux venir ? osa la pimbêche. Revoir ton père me ferait tellement plaisir.

Non, c'était tout bonnement hors de question ! Il préférait mourir sur le champ plutôt que penser à appeler son père pour inviter Pansy à déjeuner. Il savait parfaitement que Lord Malefoy dirait « non ».

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été clair et sans appel, mais voilà, quelque chose l'empêchait de répliquer vertement. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Potter.

Ce dernier le regardait en effet, dardant son regard vert sur lui. Drago ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer bouler cette peste. Il serra donc les dents et ne dit rien.

Il se trouva pitoyable en cet instant à vouloir impressionner un garçon. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature pourtant. Alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ?

Pansy le regarda, elle aussi, avec de grands yeux de cocker qui ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid, à part lui faire perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait.

Au diable ses bonnes résolutions.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de pleurnicher ou de me contempler avec ces yeux-là, Pansy.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la rue à respirer l'air pollué de Londres. Au lieu de prendre la direction du pied à terre que sa famille avait en ville – un modeste appartement, plus petit que le manoir Malefoy situé en pleine campagne du Wiltshire – il se rendit dans le quartier de La City jusqu'aux bureaux de la Corporoy. En chemin, il tira son téléphone et composa le numéro de la secrétaire de son père.

- « Secrétaire de Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je pour vous ? »

- Anastasia ? C'est Drago. Puis-je avoir mon père ?

- « Navrée, Monsieur, mais il est en réunion. Je peux laisser un message ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et consulta sa montre. Il espérait que la réunion ne durerait pas trop longtemps et que son père n'avait pas oublié leur déjeuner.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci.

- « Bonne journée. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Drago rangea son téléphone dans sa veste de costume. Encore une bonne heure à attendre, voire une heure et demie.

Lorsque Drago arriva devant le bureau paternel, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit avec une certaine brutalité et une femme enrobée, habillée de rose, en sortit en pestiférant.

- Comment osez-vous, Lucius ? ! cria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

- Je ne vous dois rien, Dolores, répliqua Lucius d'une voix froide.

Dolores Ombrage serra les dents de rage, furieuse d'avoir été ainsi congédiée. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses joues tombantes et ses yeux globuleux lui donnaient un air de crapaud. Drago resta bien en retrait quand elle passa devant lui sans le voir. C'était à peine si elle ne le bouscula pas dans son empressement à sortir.

Il ne la connaissait pas et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il se dit dans son for intérieur que les gens avaient intérêt à la laisser marcher sans se mettre sur son chemin, au risque de se retrouver par terre.

- Drago, viens, entre, fit son père en le voyant alors que la porte par laquelle le blondinet venait de passer claquait dans le dos du batracien rose.

Malgré son visage impassible, le jeune homme put lire dans le regard du PDG qu'il était soulagé de le voir.

- Bonjour papa, le salua le blond en prenant place dans un des confortables fauteuils du vaste bureau.

Lucius s'installa derrière sa table de travail – grande surface en verre – et toisa son enfant de ses yeux gris.

- Alors ? Ta rentrée ?

- Bien. Pansy, Blaise et Théo sont avec moi. Dans la même promotion. J'ai repéré aussi Weasley et sa copine Granger.

Le patriarche Malefoy hocha la tête à la mention de chacun des noms. Il eut un froncement de sourcils à celui de Pansy et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Non, il n'était pas content de l'entendre.

- Tu serais bien aimable de ne pas parler de cette fille en ma présence. Et si tu pouvais tout simplement ne plus la fréquenter, je t'en saurais gré, Drago. Ses parents ne cessent de me glisser qu'ils veulent signer un contrat de fiançailles entre notre famille et la leur. Narcissa ne sait plus comment leur dire que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'il en est hors de question.

- Certes, papa. Mais crois-le ou non, j'ai beau tout tenter, Pansy refuse tout net de me lâcher. Mais je note ce que tu me dis et je suis de ton avis, d'autant qu'elle... enfin, bref.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Il voyait la fille Parkinson bien trop souvent à son goût, et refusait de continuer à parler d'elle en dehors de l'école.

- D'autant qu'elle ? reprit Lucius.

À l'évidence, son père avait très envie, au final, de savoir ce qu'il en était. Malgré ses dires, il adorait les potins, surtout quand ils concernaient la famille Parkinson, et se délectait de les entendre.

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'Harry Potter aujourd'hui.

- Ah, Harry. Gentil garçon. Moins sot qu'il en a l'air. Continue.

Drago mit de côté le sourire amusé de son géniteur à la mention du nom du brun à lunettes, mais se demanda comment ils se connaissaient tous les deux, car il était évident que Lord Malefoy avait déjà rencontré l'orphelin pour en parler de la sorte.

- Pansy aussi et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas du tout. Elle a failli faire un esclandre en arrivant parce qu'elle voulait la place qu'il occupait. Mais Potter l'a envoyée dans ses buts.

- C'est bien.

- Tu connais Potter ? demanda Drago sans parvenir à se retenir.

- En effet. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer plusieurs fois au club de polo de ton cousin Regulus. Il joue là-bas. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il avait douze ans. Il était petit et fin, mais aussi affreusement timide. Sirius a fait les présentations et, crois-moi ou non, ce gosse a réussi l'exploit de se tromper dans notre nom de famille.

L'anecdote avait de quoi faire sourire. D'ailleurs, Lucius se retenait de rire. Ce souvenir l'amusait beaucoup. C'était la seule fois où une personne avait osé involontairement – aucun être sain d'esprit n'avait tenté volontairement – écorcher le nom Malefoy.

- Il a ? Non !

- Oh si ! Je suis devenu Lucius Afroc. Mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il avait mal compris.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. Potter n'avait pas fait une telle chose ? ! Mais en entendant son père partir sur un grand éclat de rire, il sut que si.

- Quand Sirius lui a signé mon nom, gloussa le blond, il était rouge écrevisse et s'est enfui. Spectacle amusant. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Mais bon, il avait une excuse et non des moindres. La lecture sur les lèvres n'est guère facile.

Les sourcils blonds se froncèrent. L'étudiant s'était aperçu de la surdité de Potter, mais pas une fois il ne s'était demandé comment ce dernier comprenait les autres.

- C'est possible ? s'enquit-il naïvement.

- J'en suis certain. Après tout, Harry le fait et comprend aisément ce qu'on lui dit. Encore faut-il qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué. En parlant de lui, si tu devais traîner avec quelqu'un, je préférerais que ce soit lui et non cette Parkinson.

- Blaise te convient-il ?

- Blaise est un garçon charmant, mais tu as besoin de te créer un réseau. Blaise en fait partie, pas Harry.

- Je doute que cela soit possible. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé en amphi avec Pansy.

- Eh bien, Dragon, fais de ton mieux pour te rapprocher d'Harry. Il serait dommage que tu gâches une relation avec l'héritier Potter à cause d'une idiote. Bien, le restaurant de l'entreprise nous attend.

0o0

Cela faisait deux mois que les cours avaient commencé. Harry était épuisé et sentait que les vacances ne seraient pas du luxe. Il en aurait bien besoin.

Suivre toute une journée était éreintant pour lui, surtout que les professeurs se moquaient éperdument de savoir s'il y avait un élève sourd ou non parmi les étudiants. Harry ne les blâmait pas, mais il se dit qu'il n'était pas certain de parvenir à finir ses études.

Deux mois et chaque heure de cours apportait son lot de migraines. Le soir, il était tellement épuisé qu'à peine rentré, il se traînait dans son lit sans manger. Pétunia était inquiète, de même que Sirius qui le voyaient maigrir à vue d'œil. Harry n'était pas très gros à la base.

C'était fort heureusement au début de l'année. Après un mois, il parvenait à rester assez en forme pour dîner un peu, mais ensuite, s'il fallait réviser, il n'était bon à rien.

Maintenant, il allait un peu mieux et pouvait se mettre à travailler le soir. Il suivait bien en cours et pendant les devoirs qu'ils avaient occasionnellement. Ses notes n'étaient pas excellentes mais elles n'étaient pas mauvaises pour autant. Il était dans la moyenne haute de la promotion.

Certains élèves, à la fin du semestre, sauraient si oui ou non ils pourraient continuer ou si cela ne servait à rien.

Harry avait rapidement noté que ceux qui étaient dans les meilleurs venaient de Poudlard. Ils se reconnaissaient aisément au petit pin's représentant le blason de l'école épinglé sur le revers de leur veste. C'était un signe distinctif.

Poudlard était un lycée hautement réputé pour son excellence, et les élèves qui y avaient fait leur scolarité étaient parmi les meilleurs dans les facultés ou les grandes écoles.

En tête du classement de la promotion se trouvait Hermione Granger, une brune aux cheveux touffus et aux dents de castor. Harry s'était demandé comment elle parvenait à obtenir des « A » à chaque fois. Mais en l'observant, il avait compris qu'elle écoutait religieusement les cours et notait tout, son stylo à bille se vidant plus rapidement que les autres. Ses feuilles étaient noircies d'explications et annotées – il le savait pour avoir été à côté d'elle pendant deux heures.

Ils avaient sympathisé grâce au rouquin qui traînait toujours avec la jeune fille, Ronald Weasley. C'était un garçon étrange, quoique gentil. Il n'était pas aussi travailleur que sa petite amie, mais était doué. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseur lui donnaient un air gamin, de même que son comportement, mais il était intelligent.

C'était Ron qui était venu le voir à la suite d'un cours, trois semaines après la rentrée. Il avait paru inquiet en le voyant dodeliner de la tête et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était dans sa nature de se soucier des autres. Avec cinq frères plus âgés et une jeune sœur, ce n'était pas anormal. La famille passait avant tout et il voyait en Harry un petit frère. Lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas. Toujours était-il qu'en quinze jours, ils étaient passés d'un trio à un groupe de cinq.

Théo venait parfois se raccrocher, mais il avait trouvé d'autres camarades.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la promotion, à peine une petite centaine d'étudiants et ils étaient divisés en groupes de vingt. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Théo, Dudley et Piers étaient ensemble, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses entre eux. Drago et Pansy – pour le plus grand déplaisir du blond – étaient dans un autre, et Blaise se retrouvait tout seul. Mais il n'était pas dépaysé pour autant. Au contraire, il avait trouvé des partenaires de travail et s'était relativement bien intégré, au contraire du fils Malefoy qui voyait Parkinson repousser toute tentative d'amitié pour ne rester qu'avec lui.

Harry se sentait accepté dans sa classe. Ses camarades savaient qu'il était sourd et tentaient de faire avec, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Hermione avait voulu apprendre le langage des signes. Ce n'était pas toujours au point et les échanges entre eux avaient entraînés bon nombre de fous rires à cause d'erreurs dans la position des doigts, ce qui engendrait un autre mot que celui désiré.

Dudley prenait un malin plaisir, sans méchanceté, à traduire à l'oral ce que la pauvre Hermione voulait dire. La première fois, elle avait été mortifiée. Et puis, elle en avait ri avec les autres en comprenant son erreur.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir les étudiants du groupe d'Harry signer une bonne partie de la journée. Les professeurs affirmaient que les cours étaient bien plus calmes mais que les mains s'agitaient beaucoup.

C'était pareil en amphithéâtre, mais de façon plus discrète. Certains tentaient même de lire sur les lèvres, mais la tâche était plus ardue et aucun n'y parvenait, même Dudley et ce n'était pas faute de s'entraîner depuis des années.

Mais malgré le soutient des autres, Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il se montrait distant et calme et n'était lui-même qu'en présence de ses amis de l'institut Queenie Quigley.

D'ailleurs, il était prévu qu'Amanda, Colin, Steve et Maddox le rejoignent à la fin de la journée pour qu'ils aillent faire les magasins. Les garçons avaient accepté à contrecœur. Harry était tellement content de les revoir après ces mois sans eux, que n'importe quel prétexte était bon. Et puis, Amanda avait affirmé qu'ils ne feraient pas que cela. Ce fut suffisant pour convaincre les garçons qui avaient exigé d'aller dans un magasin de jeux vidéos.

Il était seize heures quand la fin du dernier cours de la journée sonna. Harry rangea ses affaires avec un certain empressement, après avoir vérifié que l'enseignant ne disait plus rien et que les autres étaient, eux aussi, en train de partir.

C'était le week-end et Harry allait en profiter pour jouer un peu au polo, sport qu'il n'avait pas pu pratiquer depuis la rentrée, étant trop épuisé par ses cours.

Le jeune homme quitta l'amphithéâtre avec un certain bonheur et fila dans les couloirs, pressé de retrouver ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis des semaines.

Il savait qu'Amanda faisait des études en stylisme. Maddox n'avait pas poursuivi un cursus à la faculté ou dans une école, il avait préféré travailler au magasin de son père, une petite épicerie où Harry et ses amis adoraient se rendre quand ils étaient jeunes. Le brun avait parfois aidé les week-ends lorsqu'il était chez Sirius. Colin et Steve avaient entrepris de prendre des cours de photographie. Le premier était doué avec un appareil, c'était incontestable. En attestaient les nombreuses prises qu'il avait faites des garçons et d'Amanda.

L'orphelin cessa sa course une fois arrivé dans la rue et regarda autour de lui pour voir si ses amis étaient là ou non. Il consulta brièvement sa montre et soupira. À peine seize heures, aucun ne devait l'attendre. Ils étaient tous atteints de la même maladie appelée « retard ». À tel point que c'en était chronique.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient pensionnaires, donc à quelques mètres à peine des salles de classe, ils avaient toujours au moins cinq minutes de retard. Tous. Harry avait réappris la ponctualité avec Dudley.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas lorsque, en regardant de nouveau sa montre, il vit seize heures quinze. Les autres étudiants étaient dehors à ses côtés et discutaient. Lui était ailleurs. Il ne les entendait pas et ne faisait pas du tout attention à eux, son esprit focalisé sur la rue.

Il était totalement inconscient du bruit des klaxons et des crissements de pneus des voitures et des bus à impériale rouges qui circulaient, mais voyait parfaitement les passants qui se pressaient autour de lui, le bousculant parfois involontairement.

Soudain, il sentit un pincement sur sa taille qui le fit bondir et se retourner vivement. Amanda, belle comme le jour, se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses belles boucles brunes étaient nouées simplement en queue de cheval et ses yeux marron brillaient de joie de le revoir.

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amanda était très tactile et adorait les câlins. Harry se laissait donc faire pour lui faire plaisir.

Une fois relâché, il commença une conversation signée sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille répondait de même, plus par nécessité. Ils auraient pu avoir une discussion orale-signe, mais ils n'auraient pas été sur le même pied d'égalité et Harry préférait employer la langue qu'il maîtrisait le mieux : ses mains.

Ils furent interrompus par Dudley qui salua Amanda d'une bise. Le blond la connaissait, elle ainsi que les amis de son cousin. Ils étaient venus quelques fois à Privet Drive, surtout pour les anniversaires d'Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Maddox. L'enfant costaud avait bien grandi. Il était toujours aussi fort mais sous ses airs d'ours mal léché se cachait un gros nounours. Pour Harry, c'était Dudley mais en noir.

Steve arriva à son tour. Il était plus petit et moins trapu que Maddox, mais toujours plus qu'Harry qui faisait office de gringalet à leurs côtés. Il était ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge et, comme le fils Dursley, avait fait de la boxe. Il avait la peau mate et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

Le dernier à arriver fut Colin. Il était similaire au brun, petit et fin, mais blond comme les blés et son air mutin n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire.

La bande était de nouveau complète. À les voir agiter les mains, on aurait pu les prendre pour des fous, mais ce manège attirait des regards furtifs. C'était étrange de les regarder « discuter ».

Mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention.

Seul Dudley comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Et parfois, il avait l'impression d'être largué. Il connaissait les subtilités de la langue des signes, mais les sourds pouvaient utiliser des mots bien à eux, des mots de jeunes que ceux qui apprenaient de façon académique ne pouvaient savoir.

Mais ça ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il y était habitué.

Un peu plus loin, Pansy observait la scène avec dégoût. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que Potter la renvoie dans ses buts en la considérant comme une moins que rien. Elle était Pansy Parkinson !

Mais, même après en avoir parlé à son père, elle n'avait pas pu obtenir réparation. Charles Parkinson avait été clair : Potter était intouchable. Depuis deux mois, la blonde au visage de pékinois cherchait tous les moyens de faire payer le brun.

- C'est scandaleux qu'un handicapé soit toléré dans cette école, déclara-t-elle à haute voix sans se soucier des regards outrés tournés vers elle.

- Il n'est pas handicapé, soupira Drago qui subissait cette conversation depuis deux longs mois.

Au début, il n'avait rien dit, puis il s'était énervé que sa camarade s'en prenne à un innocent. Maintenant, il était blasé. Mais cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Mais si, Dray ! Il n'est pas normal. Il n'entend pas. C'est un handicap. Ce qui prouve qu'il est handicapé.

- Pansy chérie, intervint Blaise. Tu es une idiote, c'est un handicap. Cela fait-il de toi une handicapée ? Sans doute.

Mais la jeune fille ne répliqua rien, se contentant de faire un vague signe de la main au grand noir qui venait ni plus ni moins de l'insulter. C'était habituel et elle n'y faisait pas grand cas.

- Il ne sert à rien. Et Blaise, mon chou, tais-toi.

- Il a d'excellentes notes, la contredit Drago.

- Parce que les professeurs sont gentils avec lui. Ils ont pitié.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Pansy était prête à dire n'importe quoi pour se convaincre qu'Harry avait tous les torts. Mais pour Drago, ce n'était pas supportable. Son attirance pour le brun ne partait pas. L'orphelin ne daignait cependant pas le remarquer.

En deux mois, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole et ce, malgré les nombreuses supplications de Lucius. Son fils ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas cet empressement à le voir se lier d'amitié avec Potter. Cela dit, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec le Lord. Il n'avait pas très envie d'avoir la raison exacte.

- Et puis, je le trouve quelconque. Pour quelqu'un qui a de l'argent, il pourrait faire un effort vestimentaire. On dirait qu'il prend les costumes de son cousin. Non mais regardez-moi cette baleine, s'esclaffa la blonde en se moquant éperdument de la dite-baleine qui entendait absolument tout ce qui se disait sur elle. Lamentable.

Manque de chance pour Pansy, Dudley se retourna vers elle et la toisa. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et de ses cent kilos, il était impressionnant.

Drago et Blaise, mal à l'aise, tentèrent de ne pas montrer leur inquiétude. Ils savaient parfaitement que la soi-disant graisse de Dursley était plus du muscle qu'autre chose. Ils le tenaient de Théo.

- Tu as un problème avec la baleine, Parkinson ?

Non, Dudley n'aimait pas du tout cette pimbêche et prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur dès qu'il la voyait. Il n'aurait jamais frappé une fille, mais elle, il avait envie de lui coller une gifle magistrale pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient beau évoluer dans deux cercles totalement différents, ils étaient égaux.

- Non, aucun, couina Pansy sans risquer de le quitter des yeux pour quémander de l'aide auprès de Drago et Blaise.

- Alors tu ferais bien de te taire ou d'aller déverser ton venin ailleurs, là où seuls tes amis pourront entendre ton affreuse voix de crécelle. Ça se dit de la « haute », fit-il en accentuant le dernier mot sur un ton pompeux, mais tu ne vaux pas plus que moi. Maintenant, dégage !

Étrangement, au lieu de répliquer, Pansy préféra prendre la poudre d'escampette et fila vers le parking, juchée sur ses hauts talons.

Dudley la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux étincelants de colère. Son besoin de protection envers Harry était toujours très fort. D'autant plus que celui-ci était en cours avec lui.

Le grand blond n'avait jamais supporté entendre des insultes sur son cousin et ceux qui osaient, il n'hésitait pas à aller les voir pour en discuter aussi poliment que possible, c'est à dire qu'il jouait des muscles et foudroyait du regard le ou la malheureuse qui préférait se taire.

Il était vrai que Dudley était impressionnant. Mais le pire était que, non seulement il jouait des muscles, mais il savait se servir de ses poings et les rares adversaires à sa taille qui avaient pris le risque de le provoquer le regrettaient encore amèrement.

Pendant ses années de lycée, il avait pris des cours de boxe et était champion national dans la catégorie junior poids lourd. Pétunia l'avait inscrit en pensant que cela lui permettrait d'évacuer sa colère.

- Et vous deux, fit-il en toisant Malefoy et Zabini, dîtes à votre copine de tenir sa langue. Elle peut déverser sa bile sur qui elle veut, mais pas sur mon cousin. C'est clair ? Je n'ai pas peur des pestes qui se la racontent.

- Malheureusement, Pansy n'est pas une fille qui aime qu'on la contredise, tenta Blaise.

- Je m'en contrefiche. Ses attitudes de gamine pourrie-gâtée énervent tout le monde. Je ne frappe pas les filles, mais certaines donneraient cher pour pouvoir lui en coller une.

- Mais personne ne les retient, répliqua Drago qui voyait là une excellente idée.

Lui aussi rêvait de gifler Pansy, mais ses parents lui avaient toujours répété qu'il ne fallait pas cogner les filles.

- Tu crois que la voir déverser son venin sur les autres, c'est amusant ? Mais crois-moi, Dursley, je préfère cent fois l'écouter palabrer que l'entendre hurler. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, sache que si nous sommes avec elle, ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. Pansy est plus collante qu'une sangsue et même les paroles les plus dures ne pourront pas la faire fléchir.

- Je suis témoin, Drago tente depuis nos onze ans de l'éloigner de lui, rien n'y a fait. Elle est plus têtue qu'une bourrique.

- Tachez au moins de la faire taire quand elle parle d'Harry. Moi, qu'on m'insulte, je m'en fiche royalement. Mais Harry, c'est hors de question. Surtout si c'est pour se moquer de sa surdité. Parce que, non seulement ça ne se fait pas, mais en plus, on dirait une gamine de cinq ans. Faudrait qu'elle grandisse un peu.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna, laissant un Blaise et un Drago étonnés.

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Dudley. Tous les deux le prenaient pour un idiot aux muscles plus gros que son cerveau. Un peu comme deux de leurs anciens camarades, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle qui n'étaient que deux grosses brutes sans cervelle. Mais le blond venait de prouver le contraire.

Le fait d'être dans cette école assez sélect et d'avoir des notes dans la moyenne auraient dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais ils venaient juste d'en avoir la confirmation.

Dudley Dursley était bien plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Ne serait-ce que par ses phrases, longues et dites dans un anglais correct.

Théo leur avait dit que Potter et Dursley gagnaient à être connus mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment voulu le croire.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Blaise qui avait très envie de partir pour rentrer chez lui.

Normalement, le grand noir aurait pu se débrouiller seul, mais Drago était censé le ramener et il refusait de prendre les transports en commun alors qu'il pouvait partager une belle voiture avec son meilleur ami.

- On attend un peu, répliqua Drago, le regard fixé sur Potter qui discutait toujours avec ses amis non loin de là.

Mentalement, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas discret du tout, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le brun était attirant. Très, voire trop. Mais Drago n'avait pas l'impression que cette attirance était réciproque. Son béguin paraissait plus intéressé par ces dames. La preuve étant la jeune brune qui se pendait à son bras et ne cessait de lui faire des bisous sur la joue. Et il se laissait faire avec un sourire.

- Tu crois que Potter est gay ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Blaise plus que surpris par cette question. Attends, Dray, tu veux dire que... il t'attire ?

L'absence de réponse était parlante. Le jeune Zabini n'était pas choqué par l'orientation sexuelle du blond, il le savait depuis des années, mais par le choix de sa proie.

- Oh... m... Dray !

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ?

- Combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Depuis le premier jour.

Le grand noir leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. C'était la meilleure de toutes les bonnes. Et c'était maintenant que cet abruti lui confiait ça ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Drago le fixa, un masque impénétrable sur le visage et haussa les épaules. La réponse à cette question était simple : parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu, tout simplement.

Cette attirance, il avait voulu la faire disparaître en se rendant compte que Potter ne faisait rien. Mais au bout de deux mois, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne partirait pas comme cela. Pire encore, le brun aux yeux verts le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves et, ensemble, ils faisaient des choses peu catholiques.

- Je vois. Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est gay ou non. Je crois que je vais tenter de l'oublier.

- Comment ?

- En allant voir ailleurs, fit Drago le plus naturellement du monde.

C'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour se sortir Potter de la tête.

Son meilleur ami soupira. Il savait au fond de lui que Drago n'y parviendrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu avec le jeune homme ce qu'il voulait : son corps et peut-être son cœur.

Mais il ne dit rien.

(1) Cette réplique est tirée de Lilo et Stitch : « Lilo et Stitch, le film ». Mandy, bichette, merci de m'avoir rappelé cette phrase.

* * *

**Alors? Satisfaits de voir Drago? Ou alors je dois retourner me cacher et m'exiler en Papouasie avec Severus, un pagne et une sarbacane?**

**Pour ceux et celles qui aiment Pansy, vous risquez fort d'être déçus. Elle va en baver parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout.**


	4. Partie 2, chapitre 2

Ouf, je peux vous le poster. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais que demain. Enfin, vaut mieux tard que jamais.

Merci à Selphie (que j'ai lamentablement oublié sur le chapitre 2, désolée) Laurne, Anemone33 et briottet pour vos reviews anonymes. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pour les logués, n'hésitez pas à venir me botter les fesses en MP

**Leylah**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonnes fêtes de Pâques. Attention à l'overdose de chocolat et à la semaine prochaine

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 2

Études

Chapitre 2

Dudley végétait devant la télévision quand le téléphone sonna. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas quitter l'écran des yeux, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Harry pour répondre. Ce dernier n'avait rien entendu.

Autant le blond adorait son cousin et ferait tout pour lui, autant parfois la surdité du brun était un prétexte pour ce dernier de ne rien faire.

Oui, Dudley était un peu de mauvaise foi, mais il fallait avouer que si le téléphone sonnait ou que l'interphone retentissait, si le jeune homme n'était pas présent, personne ne viendrait décrocher ou ouvrir.

L'ancien boxeur junior s'extirpa du canapé en maudissant « Ryry » de lui faire manquer un épisode des Simpson. C'était une série qu'il adorait, les personnages étaient tellement grotesques et parvenaient à se mettre dans des situations stupides que c'en était drôle. Harry détestait. De toute manière, il n'aimait pas trop la télévision, sauf les informations devant lesquelles il pouvait rester des heures.

- Allô, grommela Dudley.

- « Chéri, c'est maman. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi sa mère l'appelait alors qu'elle l'avait eu hier et qu'ils avaient convenu de se parler en fin de semaine ? Il avait l'impression de revenir au début de leur scolarité à l'université, où Pétunia téléphonait tous les jours pour vérifier que ses deux chéris allaient bien. Si ce n'était pas deux fois par jour.

Trois ans après, la mère de famille était passée de tous les jours à tous les deux jours, puis à une fois par semaine.

- Maman.

- « Harry est avec toi ? »

- Non... enfin oui, mais il faut que j'aille le chercher.

- « Alors vas-y, s'il te plaît. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Dudley remarqua enfin la voix de sa mère. Elle lui semblait emprunte de sanglots contenus ne demandant qu'à sortir.

- Maman ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Va chercher Harry, Duddy. C'est important. »

- Oui, j'arrive !

Il reposa le combiné sur le guéridon à côté du socle et fila dans la chambre de son cousin. Il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper, cela ne servait à rien. L'orphelin était à son bureau et écrivait quelque chose. Plongé dans son travail, il ne voyait strictement rien d'autre que sa feuille et ce qu'il rédigeait.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Dudley. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait ressenti dans ses pieds nus posés sur le parquet, une vibration.

- Maman au téléphone. Elle veut nous parler. Je crois que c'est urgent, ajouta son aîné en prenant un air inquiet.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la chambre, précédé par son cousin. Ils sautèrent sur le téléphone que Dudley mit sur haut-parleur pour avoir les deux mains libres.

- On est là, fit-il en regardant Harry pour que ce dernier voie bien ses lèvres bouger.

- « J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Pétunia en reniflant. »

Pendant ce temps, Dudley signait ce que sa mère disait. Et au vu des sourcils froncés d'Harry, il était aussi inquiet que lui-même l'était.

- « Papa a eu un infarctus hier soir. »

Le visage du plus grand blêmit brutalement, alors que ses yeux étaient exorbités et que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

- Dud ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'angoissa Harry.

- Papa ! murmura Dudley. Comment il va ? demanda-t-il à sa mère sans faire grand cas des appels de son cadet qui était totalement perdu.

- « Il va très mal, chéri. Il est à l'hôpital. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il passera la nuit. »

Il entendit sa mère fondre en larmes et lui n'était pas loin de faire de même. Son père était au bord de la mort ? Son héros allait mourir ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Vernon Dursley était fort. Il criait haut et fort que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver, pas même une petite grippe ! Et là, il venait de faire une attaque ? Non, Dudley ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans lui ?

- Dudley ! fit Harry d'une voix forte.

Il était mort d'inquiétude. De la discussion, il n'avait pas compris grand chose, mis à part « papa », le plus âgé ne le regardait même pas et ce, malgré ses efforts pour le forcer du contraire.

- Mais... Mais il allait bien quand on l'a eu hier. Il disait qu'il allait se remettre au sport.

- « C'est ce que le médecin lui avait conseillé. Mais Vernon a voulu en faire trop d'un coup et... et son cœur n'a pas supporté. »

Pétunia sanglota un instant avant de se reprendre. Elle renifla. Son fils l'imagina sans difficulté en train de tamponner un mouchoir sur ses yeux gonflés de larmes.

- Maman, commença le jeune homme, Harry et moi rentrons ce soir. D'accord ?

- « Mais... »

- Tais-toi ! On rentre ! Attends-nous. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha ni plus ni moins avant de se tourner vers Harry, le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Malgré son inquiétude pour son père hospitalisé, Dudley tenta de se reprendre. Si Vernon était aux Urgences, c'était lui l'homme de la maison. Il devait donc se montrer fort et ne pas se laisser aller.

Rapidement, il expliqua la situation à son cousin qui secoua la tête, ne paraissant pas vouloir y croire.

- C'est la vérité, Harry ! Papa est à l'hôpital ! hurla Dudley alors que l'orphelin refusait d'admettre que c'était vrai.

Harry ne voulait pas, parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait perdre encore un proche. Il considérait Vernon comme son père. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé. Ils lui avaient donné une instruction, l'avaient nourri, logé. Ils l'avaient accepté malgré sa différence. Ils avaient pris soin de lui comme ses parents l'auraient fait.

- Arrête ! cria Dudley en l'empoignant par les épaules pour le secouer un peu alors qu'une litanie de « non » sortait de la bouche de son colocataire.

Au final, il fallut deux longues heures pour accepter la réalité de la situation et faire les sacs pour rentrer à Privet Drive. Les garçons étaient maintenant dans la petite Vauxhall Corsa que Dudley avait eue de son père, deux ans auparavant quand les garçons avaient obtenu leur permis de conduire.

Une heure plus tard, les deux cousins étaient aux Urgences du Royal Surrey County Hospital situé à Guildford, ville qui se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres de Privet Drive.

Vernon avait été transféré des Urgences de Little Whinging à Guildford dans la nuit et Pétunia, à son chevet, avait tenté de prévenir les garçons toute la journée avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient en cours et donc injoignables. S'ils avaient été au courant si tardivement, c'était parce qu'elle avait passé le temps entre ses tentatives et celui où elle les avait prévenus, à mettre au courant ses voisins et amis proches.

Quand Harry et Dudley débarquèrent à l'hôpital, Pétunia les attendait dans le hall. Elle serra ses garçons contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient enfin là, même si aucun des deux ne paraissait en grande forme.

- Comment va Papa ? s'enquit immédiatement le blond.

- Mal. Il est toujours dans le coma. Venez.

Elle les précéda jusqu'à la chambre blanche et grise de son mari. Celui-ci reposait dans un grand lit. Son corps était recouvert d'une blouse blanche et bardé de fils. Harry eut un sanglot et préféra sortir.

Depuis son séjour qui remontait à son enfance, le brun avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux et se sentait mal dès qu'il pénétrait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait aucune raison rationnelle à ce comportement, mais c'était comme cela.

Il n'avait pas eu à s'y rendre trop souvent, mais il avait dû y aller une fois pour Remus qui avait eu un accident de voiture et était resté quelques jours alités, Harry avait quinze ans à l'époque. Dudley y avait été admis aussi pour se faire opérer de l'appendicite l'année dernière. Et ces deux fois, le brun était sorti après deux minutes dans la chambre.

Mais là, c'était pire. Son oncle était dans le coma. Il était relié à des machines et paraissait plus blafard encore qu'un cadavre. Sa moustache avait été rasée, question d'hygiène, et un tuyau passait dans sa gorge, l'aidant ainsi à respirer.

Les médecins étaient pessimistes sur ses chances de survie.

Pétunia, elle, ne s'imaginait pas sans son mari. Il était toute sa vie. Rien que l'idée de le perdre était impossible, voire insupportable. Pour l'heure, elle ne voyait pas l'avenir sans lui, mais savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle devrait se reprendre.

Dudley était mort d'angoisse. Si son père venait à mourir, il avait l'impression que sa vie était finie. Son héros, son modèle ne serait plus et lui allait devoir s'en sortir. Il était conscient qu'il allait devoir porter la famille pour l'aider et que ce ne serait pas facile.

Mais pour l'instant, pour la mère comme le fils, ils attendaient, dans l'inquiétude, que Vernon sorte de son coma. S'il sortait un jour.

Harry, quant à lui, était adossé contre un mur et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Comme son cousin et sa tante, il ne voyait pas l'avenir sans son oncle. Mais lui savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un on aimait. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de ses parents, mais il les avait perdus.

Il resta là, dans ce couloir, à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui, il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant.

Il ne broncha pas quand son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ce devait être Hermione qui s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir. Ils avaient décidé de sortir ce soir. Le groupe d'amis qui ne se quittait plus depuis la première année avait prévu de faire la tournée des boîtes et de commencer par un repas au restaurant.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de décrocher pour expliquer à sa meilleure amie qu'il était à Guildford, parce que son oncle était malade et que lui, ainsi que Dudley, voulait être là, qu'il était donc hors de question qu'ils rentrent tous les deux.

Il laissa donc sonner dans le vide, certain qu'il aurait le droit à un message incendiaire de la brunette parce qu'il n'avait pas prévenu. Mais tant pis.

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque Vernon Dursley rendit son dernier soupir. Son cœur, épuisé par la trop forte surcharge pondérale, n'avait pas pu supporter l'effort et n'avait jamais pu repartir.

L'homme laissa une femme et deux enfants.

Les funérailles eurent lieu trois jours plus tard dans l'église de Little Whinging. Les amis proches des Dursley, Sirius, Regulus et Remus étaient présents pour soutenir la famille éplorée. La seule qui manquait à l'appel était Marge. Elle avait été prévenue mais n'avait pas daigné se déplacer, chose que sa belle sœur avait trouvée scandaleuse et affreusement triste.

Vernon et elle étaient en mauvais termes depuis l'incident avec Harry près de quinze ans auparavant et la vieille fille n'avait jamais pardonné à son frère d'avoir préféré un handicapé à sa sœur.

Harry et Dudley avaient prévenu l'école du décès de leur oncle et père, de même que leurs camarades de classe, par le biais de Ron. Il était prévu qu'ils restent quelques jours aux côtés de Pétunia, pour l'aider.

Vernon avait souscris à plusieurs assurances vie pour sa femme au cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Mais le petit pécule ne parviendrait pas à maintenir le train de vie qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là. La blonde allait devoir retrouver un emploi et vendre la maison pour se trouver un petit appartement dans Londres ou les environs. Dudley lui proposa de vivre chez eux quelque temps, qu'elle ne soit pas seule, ce que Pétunia avait accepté.

Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider.

C'était tôt pour penser à tout cela, mais il fallait avancer et tous en convenaient.

Quand Harry et Dudley revinrent en cours, ils avaient toujours du mal à accepter la nouvelle. La maison, celle où ils avaient passé des années de leur vie, était en vente. Pétunia, aidée par Remus, était en plein dans les cartons. Certains meubles allaient devoir être cédés.

Les garçons auraient bien voulu l'aider, mais la veuve avait préféré qu'ils reviennent en cours.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Pétunia était installée dans un petit trois-pièces dans Londres. Sirius lui avait trouvé cet appartement et Harry s'était chargé de le lui acheter. Malgré les cris d'orfraie de sa tante qui refusait qu'il se sépare d'une partie de son héritage pour elle, le jeune homme n'en avait pas démordu et avait été ferme : elle devait accepter, c'était non négociable. Elle vivait donc dans ce logement assez grand pour elle et payait un loyer dérisoire à son neveu – elle aussi n'en avait pas démordu.

La famille tentait donc de se remettre du décès brutal et prématuré de Vernon. Dudley faisait des cauchemars la nuit, cauchemars pendant lesquels il revoyait son père lui être arraché encore et encore. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, se disant que c'était normal. Mais il était néanmoins épuisé.

Pétunia remontait doucement la pente grâce à Sirius et Remus qu'elle côtoyait, par obligation au début, tous les jours et grâce à son travail de vendeuse dans la librairie du second. Mais elle pensait toujours à son défunt mari.

Harry se plongeait à corps perdu dans son travail, pour ne plus penser à son oncle et au corps qu'ils avaient mis en terre. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le pâle visage de Vernon dans cette chambre d'hôpital ou encore dans cette chambre funéraire où il avait reposé de son décès à son enterrement.

Cette dernière image ne cessait d'hanter le brun. Celui-ci avait eu l'impression que son oncle allait se réveiller à tout moment. Le travail des thanatopracteurs (1) était impeccable. Chacun avait eu l'impression de voir le défunt dormir. C'était dérangeant.

Harry avait même dû sortir de nouveau, accompagné par Remus qui n'avait pas voulu revivre une telle expérience. Il avait déjà veillé des morts : Lily et James, mais n'avait pas voulu recommencer. Il avait l'excuse qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Vernon et n'était là que pour épauler Harry et Sirius.

Ce dernier avait vu en le beau-frère de sa défunte amie un membre de sa famille. Vernon et Sirius n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, mais au fur et à mesure des années avec Harry entre eux, ils avaient développé une relation amicale, voire fraternelle.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry refusa tout net de sortir, arguant qu'il devait travailler pour remonter ses notes déjà excellentes. Dudley était dans le même cas et les garçons passaient donc moins de temps avec leurs amis qui s'inquiétèrent de les voir plonger à pieds joints dans un début de dépression.

Non, le terme n'était pas trop fort. Ils souriaient à peine, ne discutaient qu'entre eux et avec les mains pour que personne ne les comprenne, quittaient l'école sitôt les cours finis, s'isolaient... bref, pour le groupe, c'était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas bien et que le deuil n'était pas encore fait.

Ce fut Ron qui prit les commande de l'opération « Potter et Dursley se bougent. » Aidé par Hermione et Théo, il avait été décidé qu'ils entraîneraient les cousins en soirée. Ils avaient besoin de se décontracter un peu.

- Vous devez sortir un peu, fit le rouquin calmement alors qu'ils étaient tous à la cafétéria de l'école pour le déjeuner.

Une aubaine qu'ils n'aient que trente minutes de pause pour aller manger. Les garçons n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer chez eux.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir, grogna Dudley en délaissant son sandwich. J'ai du boulot en retard.

Personne n'y croyait. Il était plus en avance qu'Hermione sur le programme, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Allez, juste demain soir.

- Pourquoi demain soir spécialement ? interrogea Harry d'une voix lasse.

Il n'avait pas plus envie d'aller où que ce soit autre que son appartement ou chez sa tante, que son cousin. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

- Les dernières années font une fête et les troisième et quatrième années sont invitées.

- Qui y va ?

- De la promo, tout le monde, répondit Théo. Y compris cette idiote de Parkison.

C'était un miracle que Pansy ait réussi à suivre durant ces trois années universitaires. Mais ses parents devaient payer pour qu'elle ait des professeurs particuliers pour l'aider à passer dans l'année supérieure.

Cela dit, elle était toujours égale à elle-même, c'est à dire mauvaise, hypocrite, râleuse, et franchement insupportable, à tel point qu'Hermione ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire savoir son point de vue d'une manière assez brusque : elle lui avait ni plus ni moins collée une paire de claques. Les autres avaient applaudi et la blonde avait eu beau se plaindre, étrangement, personne n'avait appuyé ses dires et le directeur avait laissé couler l'affaire. Mais depuis, elle se montrait plus peste encore.

- Parkinson, maugréa Potter. Je sens qu'elle va encore disperser son venin à tout va.

Il ne l'appréciait pas du tout et ce n'était guère surprenant, puisque, deux ans auparavant, Pansy avait lancé une rumeur sur Harry, le disant adepte des relations à plusieurs et qui adorait inclure des animaux dans ses soirées coquines. Les ragots avaient fini par cesser quand des potins sur sa personne s'étaient mis à circuler, arguant qu'elle était prête à tout pour réussir, et que son physique de pékinois était dû à une erreur dans une opération chirurgicale.

Le directeur lui-même avait dû intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Depuis, entre Potter et Parkinson, une haine farouche s'était installée, mais seule la jeune fille faisait les pires bassesses envers Harry.

Le brun avait appris par Blaise, avec qui il discutait peu, que si elle agissait de la sorte, c'était par stupidité, mais aussi par jalousie. Elle lui en voulait d'être celui qu'elle n'était pas. Le grand noir avait prétexté que c'était à cause de sa notoriété et de son nom. Il garda pour lui que c'était à cause de Drago et Pansy était parfaitement au courant que la proie qu'elle voulait depuis des années était attirée par l'orphelin sourd. Chose qu'elle estimait inconcevable.

Le blond avait toujours le béguin pour Harry, béguin qui, malheureusement, refusait de disparaître. Il avait tout essayé ou presque, sans résultat. D'autant qu'il voyait parfaitement que le jeune homme était plus intéressé par les femmes que par son propre sexe.

Malgré cette marque de désintérêt, le jeune Malefoy n'éprouvait aucune tristesse. Il vivait sa vie, mais avait le secret espoir qu'un jour, Harry le remarquerait et l'accepterait comme petit ami. Fallait-il encore qu'ils soient amis, et à cause de la cinglée qui le collait sans cesse, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Malgré le fait que ni lui ni Blaise ne lui adressaient la parole, elle continuait à rester avec eux et faisait en sorte que personne ne puisse vraiment s'approcher d'eux, enfin de Drago.

Une chance pour eux, elle ne put rien dire pour les empêcher de se rendre à la soirée du lendemain, organisée par les dernière année.

Elle se déroulait dans une salle des fêtes louée pour l'occasion. C'était pour célébrer la remise de diplôme des plus âgés. Chaque année, c'était la même chose.

Et chaque année, comme dans n'importe quelle fête où près de trois cent personnes étaient réunies, il y avait des abus : étudiants ivres, un ou deux accidents de voiture, de la drogue, et une fois, une tentative de viol avait été déplorée sur une jeune fille de troisième année qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Drago voulait absolument s'y rendre, parce qu'il savait par Théo qu'Harry y serait. Il était au courant que le brun ne le verrait sans doute pas davantage que pendant le reste du temps, mais c'était une chance de plus. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir une occasion de l'approcher sans Pansy. Ensuite, il pourrait engager la discussion et qui sait, tenter sa chance.

Il ne renoncerait pas à Potter, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié sa théorie : pour lui, Harry n'était qu'un corps dans lequel il devait se perdre pour enfin parvenir à l'oublier.

Le lendemain soir, les trois dernières années étaient rassemblées dans la salle des fêtes. Drago repéra le brun assis dans un coin, un verre à la main. Un jeune homme que le blond connaissait pour être sorti avec lui, était tout proche de l'orphelin et semblait lui parler et lui sourire. Mais Potter, ayant fermé les yeux, ne pouvait rien comprendre.

L'autre abandonna. Drago fondit alors sur lui et s'installa à ses côtés, vérifiant au préalable que Pansy était occupée. Une chance, Blaise la divertissait, ou plutôt, ils étaient en train de s'insulter joyeusement.

Le blond se pencha vers Harry et lui toucha le bras. Les yeux verts, cachés par les lunettes, s'ouvrirent.

- Malefoy, fit-il calmement. Je suis surpris de te voir ici.

La musique bruyante rendait les propos de Potter incompréhensibles.

- Je n'entends pas bien ! hurla Drago en montrant ses oreilles.

Ça risquait fort d'être pratique s'il ne comprenait pas son interlocuteur. Mais il tint bon et continua. S'il approchait son oreille, il pourrait peut-être capter deux ou trois mots.

- Pansy t'a finalement lâché ?

Drago ricana. Oh oui, enfin.

- Blaise s'en occupe.

- Ce n'est pas beau de refiler les restes à ses amis.

- Il s'en débrouillera mieux que moi. Elle me gonfle.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. Moi au moins, j'ai la chance de ne pas l'entendre. Dudley dit qu'elle a une voix affreuse. C'est vrai ?

- À tel point que je voudrais être sourd parfois.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se moquer.

- À ce point ?

- Oh oui. Elle a une voix aiguë qui devient insupportable quand elle crie. Mais Blaise adore la faire hurler, alors je lui laisse ce plaisir.

- Il n'aurait pas un petit côté masochiste, Zabini ?

- Petit ? Énorme tu veux dire. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était secrètement amoureux de Pansy. Mais ne va jamais lui répéter ce que j'ai dit, je risque gros.

Il sourit, Harry fit de même. Sourire de connivence. Drago était content. Sa proie ne fuyait pas. C'était rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

- Merci. Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Oui, il avait osé, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry s'était montré si... distant ces dernières semaines. Son père, lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il ne savait rien ou presque d'Harry, sauf ce que voulait bien lui apprendre le jeune homme. Même son employé, Sirius, ne disait rien sur son filleul.

- Vas-y. Si je la juge trop personnelle, je ne répondrai pas.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bien ces derniers jours.

- Si toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué, ça veut dire que je faisais peine à voir, marmonna sombrement Potter..

- Comment ça, si moi aussi je l'ai remarqué ?

Le regard que lui jeta Harry perdit Drago. Il ne le comprit pas. Était-il si discret dans son espionnage de Potter ? Sans doute au vu de la réponse et des capacités visuelles du jeune homme.

- Laisse tomber. Je... ce n'est pas une nouvelle secrète, mais je pensais que toute la promo serait au courant. J'ai perdu mon oncle, il y a deux mois et... je crois que je n'arrive pas à faire le deuil. Je ne pleure plus, mais...

- Parfois ça monte sans que tu ne puisses le retenir.

- C'est ça. Tu as perdu un proche ?

La question était tout aussi indiscrète que celle de Drago, aussi ce dernier ne releva pas.

- Un oncle. Le beau-frère de ma mère. Je ne le connaissais pas bien, et personne ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui dans la famille, mais ça m'a fait un coup au cœur de savoir qu'il était décédé. Le pire c'est d'apprendre que c'est sa belle-sœur qui en est responsable.

- Quoi ? Ta mère... Pardon, je...

- Non, pas ma mère, sa sœur. Ma famille est compliquée, s'excusa Drago qui n'était même pas surpris par la remarque stupéfaite de son voisin.

L'erreur était légitime après tout. Peu de monde savait que Lady Malefoy avait deux sœurs et le blond n'avait parlé que de sa mère, pas de l'autre.

- Je vois ça. Mais tu as une famille.

- Je ravive de mauvais souvenirs ? s'inquiéta le jeune Malefoy.

Comme un idiot, il avait oublié la mort des Potter. Il était trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, mais Lucius, quand il avait appris que son fils allait étudier avec leur héritier, s'était empressé de le mettre au courant.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Potter, je suis désolé pour ton oncle.

- Merci. Je vais te laisser. J'ai envie de rentrer. Je n'avais pas voulu venir, mais ces crétins qui se disent mes amis m'ont traîné de force et je les vois picoler. Alors je vais partir. Tu sais quoi, Malefoy, fit-il en se levant. Tu es moins snob que tu en as l'air.

Il marcha quelques pas avant d'être arrêté par la main de Drago sur son bras.

- Attends. Pourquoi partir maintenant ? On peut aller parler dehors, si tu veux.

Il se fustigea. D'ordinaire, il était plus discret que cela. Là, Potter allait comprendre tout de suite qu'il flirtait. C'était évident. Même la personne la plus bête l'aurait compris.

- Je vais peut-être dire une énorme bêtise, mais tant pis, je mettrai ça sur le compte de l'alcool, on dirait presque que tu me dragues.

- Ça serait si surprenant ?

Ça avait été dit sur le ton de la légèreté, mais Drago sentait son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine.

- Te sachant gay, non, pas tellement, mais...

- Mais ? Que je puisse te draguer, toi, te paraît surréaliste ?

- Un peu. Mais... C'est juste parce que... C'est toi... Enfin c'est moi... Bref... rougit Harry adorablement. Je vais partir avant de m'enfoncer davantage. Parler avec toi a été... plaisant, Malefoy. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonne... soirée à toi aussi, marmonna Drago alors qu'Harry s'était déjà détourné.

Il se cala dans son siège, un peu déçu par la fin de la conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi c'était surréaliste qu'il drague Potter. Il n'était pas laid et Drago était connu pour être exemplaire avec ses partenaires. Certes, le couple ne durait jamais, mais ils étaient jeunes et avaient tout le temps.

Néanmoins, en repensant à sa discussion, il pouvait se déclarer satisfait.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry repensait à l'échange étonnant entre lui et Malefoy. Le blond n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé et le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Que Malefoy soit aimable était une bonne chose en soi, mais c'était surtout la fin de leur... conversation... flirt... qui était déstabilisante.

Harry n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, bien que son oncle ait été fortement contre. Le brun avait un ami gay, Maddox, et ce dernier n'avait rien d'un de ces pervers pédophiles que Vernon avait toujours décrits.

Non, personne n'aurait pu dire que le grand gars à la peau sombre, viril comme pas deux, aimait les hommes. Ce n'était pas inscrit sur son visage.

C'était comme Malefoy. Le blond était gay et cela se savait parce qu'il ne s'en cachait pas, mais ce n'était pas visible.

Ce qui perturbait grandement le jeune homme, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. La remarque d'Harry avait été faite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais la réponse de Drago était tout bonnement étonnante. Comme si le fils de Lucius voulait de lui.

L'idée aurait pu être risible si le brun n'avait pas lu que Malefoy avait l'air sérieux.

L'avantage de lire sur les lèvres et de comprendre la langue des signes, c'est qu'Harry était devenu imbattable ou presque pour décrypter les émotions et quoi que les gens en pensent, le jeune aristocrate n'était pas si insondable que cela.

Le fait que Drago puisse être attiré par lui ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans son cerveau.

Pourquoi, au lieu de l'écœurer, cela ne lui faisait rien ? Il n'était pas excité à cette pensé, mais cela ne le rebutait pas. Pourtant, il n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Ses relations avec la gente féminine, Amanda Donterby en premier quand ils avaient seize ans – sa première fois – faisaient de lui un hétéro. Normalement. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être intéressé à son propre sexe pendant ses rapports intimes avec sa copine du moment. L'image d'un beau mâle, musclé et bien monté qu'il avait malencontreusement vu dans un petit magazine que Maddox lui avait montré, ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit.

Alors pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? S'il était vraiment hétéro, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

Non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Mais, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, toutes rassurantes qu'elles étaient, Harry ne pensa bientôt plus qu'à cela, oubliant totalement son oncle défunt.

Pendant les deux mois de vacances, mois pendant lesquels il travailla au sein de l'entreprise Corporoy, il ne cessa de s'interroger, de se poser des questions mais les réponses n'arrivaient pas à le satisfaire.

Il tenta de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste farce en sortant avec une cousine d'Amanda. Mais leur relation fut un échec total lorsqu'il revit Drago pendant la réunion de rentrée. Tous ses doutes lui revinrent en force au visage et avec eux, ses questions.

Durant un mois, il essaya de fuir celui qu'il considérait comme responsable. Mais ce n'était pas possible alors qu'ils avaient des cours en commun. Aussi, dès qu'il apercevait Drago, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler avec ses yeux brillants et son minuscule sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête les derniers mots du blond à son encontre. Ils ne cessaient de tourner encore et encore, allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir.

Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Ses amis étaient certes réceptifs, en théorie, mais il n'avait pas envie que toute l'école sache qu'il se posait des questions et que son cousin soit au courant par une autre personne que lui. Il suffisait de se souvenir du tollé que l'annonce de la perte de la virginité d'Hermione avait fait. La jeune fille n'en avait parlé qu'à une fille qui se disait son amie et qui s'était empressée d'aller le répéter à tout le monde. Pendant trois semaines, dès qu'un étudiant avait vu la pauvre Hermione, il s'était moqué ou lui avait adressé un sourire dégoulinant de condescendance. Jusqu'à ce que les autres passent à autre chose, c'est à dire l'homosexualité affichée de Drago.

Harry soupira quand il se rendit compte que ses pensées, au lieu de se concentrer sur le marché mondial de l'offre et de la demande – cours soporifique qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait et refait ces trois dernières années – il revenait à Malefoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait au professeur et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours. Baryn était sympathique, mais peu tolérant en matière de rêverie.

Néanmoins, sans le vouloir, le jeune Potter repartit dans ses pensées, laissant Dudley prendre le cours sur son ordinateur, cours qu'il copierait.

Il savait que comparer Ron, Théo et Hermione à cette idiote de Beverly Weaver était méchant, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, la seule personne qui était la plus à même de le comprendre était Dudley. Mais le blond était aussi fermé que son père quand il s'agissait d'homosexualité.

Harry se rappelait parfaitement d'une fois où, tous les trois – les garçons devaient avoir huit ou neuf ans – étaient allés à Londres. Ils étaient tombés sur deux hommes qui se promenaient main dans la main. L'oncle Vernon s'était moqué de ces « deux pédales qui étaient anormales ». Les deux enfants n'avaient pas compris, mais d'après l'expression dégoûtée de l'adulte en voyant ces gays, ils s'étaient dits que deux hommes qui se tiennent par la main, ce n'était pas bien.

Depuis, Dudley grimaçait dès qu'il en voyait qui se bécotaient. Mais Harry devait avouer que son cousin n'avait jamais fait de remarque désobligeante. Pourtant, il savait parfaitement que Drago était comme ces deux hommes dans cette rue, une quinzaine d'années auparavant.

Un coup dans les côtes le tira de ses pensées et le regard noir du grand blond le convainquit de rester concentré sur Baryn, sinon il n'aurait pas le cours.

Le soir, dans leur appartement, Dudley reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette avec bruit et toisa Harry qui leva les yeux de sa part à peine entamée de tourte aux champignons amoureusement préparée par Pétunia.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire toi, commença-t-il en posant ses coudes de part et d'autre de son assiette.

- Non ?

- Ryry, soupira Dudley. On se connaît depuis combien de temps ? Vingt-deux ans ? Depuis toutes ces années, tu crois que je n'ai pas appris à savoir quand tu avais besoin de parler ?

Le brun reporta son attention sur sa tourte et piqua négligemment dedans. Il avait pensé à cette discussion, mais pas forcément aujourd'hui. Seulement, l'ancien boxeur le connaissait trop bien. Malheureusement.

Une main dans son champ de vision le fit redresser la tête.

- Allez, crache le morceau.

- Non, tu vas me juger et crois-moi, je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Ryry...

- Non, Dud. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, mais là...

Il haussa les épaules et poussa de nouveau un soupir. Il ne se voyait pas annoncer à Dudley qu'il ignorait s'il était gay ou hétéro.

Faire le test était simple, et Harry l'avait fait. C'était justement le résultat le problème. Pourquoi cette discussion avec Drago avait engendré toutes ces questions ? Sans ce crétin de blond, il ne se serait jamais demandé s'il était intéressé par les garçons.

Le souci, si souci il y avait, c'était qu'il était aussi attiré par les filles. Cela faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de bisexuel ?

- Là quoi, Harry ? Tu peux me parler de tous les sujets. Je serai sans doute la dernière personne à te juger.

Ce fut cette phrase-là qui décida son cousin.

- Tu te souviens de ces deux hommes à Londres quand on avait huit-neuf ans ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Ceux que Papa a insultés ? Les deux gays ?

- Oui.

- Oui et ? Pourquoi ça remonte maintenant ?

- Parce que... je crois que...

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop si Dudley avait compris.

- Tu es comme eux ? asséna le blond, le visage fermé et les poings crispés sur la table.

Harry sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine en voyant son colocataire réagir aussi durement. Il ne jugeait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun avait envie de rire, mais pas de joie. Il se leva, furieux, et quitta la cuisine pour gagner sa chambre et claquer la porte.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme sentit les larmes le gagner. À cause d'un abruti, il avait peut-être perdu son cousin et avec lui, sa tante. En clair, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte et sanglota misérablement, avachi par terre. Même les vibrations contre la porte ne le firent pas bouger. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas senties. Pour l'heure, il ne cessait de penser à son oncle qui devait se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant ce que son neveu était devenu une « tapette », une « tarlouze », un sodomite. Et de là-haut, il devait le haïr.

De l'autre côté de l'huis, Dudley se pinçait les lèvres. Il n'était pas en colère, il avait juste du mal à comprendre. Son cousin, son petit-frère lui annonçait presque tout de go qu'il était gay alors que la veille encore, il l'avait vu faire du gringue à une fille. L'aîné n'aurait pas pu se tromper à ce point. Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas se rendre compte du changement de comportement d'Harry vis-à-vis des hommes. C'était impossible !

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il aurait toujours le temps et l'occasion d'attraper Harry et de discuter sérieusement avec lui. Là, ce soir, à moins de forcer la porte, le brun ne voudrait rien savoir. Une chance, le matin, c'était l'aîné qui venait réveiller son cadet.

Malheureusement, Harry parvint à l'éviter toute la journée du lendemain, jusqu'à ce que Dudley le bloque le soir, dans le salon.

- Bon ok, là j'ai été sympa, je t'ai laissé me fuir. Mais là, Ryry, il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux.

Harry parvint à s'échapper de la poigne de son cousin et tenta une amorce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cependant, Dudley avait plus de réflexes qu'on ne le pensait. Il ceintura le brun et l'envoya sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

- Pas bouger sinon je t'écrase.

- Dud ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! siffla Harry, incommodé par le poids trop imposant de l'ancien boxeur sur sa poitrine.

Ce dernier ne pesait pas de tout son poids sur lui, juste assez pour l'immobiliser tout à fait.

- Promets que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

- Promis !

Dudley daigna enfin lever sa carcasse et Harry se redressa, la main sur sa poitrine et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Bien, puisque Monsieur Potter a enfin décidé de m'accorder un peu de son attention...

- C'est de ta faute si...

- Tais-toi, Potter, je parle !

- Non, Dud ! Tu m'as dit hier que tu ne me jugerais pas ! Mais tu l'as fait ! Tu m'as jugé, tu m'as...

- Je ne t'ai pas jugé, Harry ! Jamais. J'étais... j'étais juste en colère contre moi, avoua-t-il piteusement. Je... je ne parvenais pas à me dire que je n'avais pas pu voir les signes.

- Quels signes ? s'étonna Harry, soudain apaisé.

- Ceux qui prouvent que tu es... enfin tu vois ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ignorait que de tels signes pouvaient exister. Chez Maddox, avant que ce dernier ne se confie à ses amis, personne n'avait pu le deviner. Il n'était pas différent d'avant, que ce soit dans sa façon de parler et de bouger.

- Non.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

- Pas longtemps.

- Pourtant, je ne comprends pas. Tu regardais les filles encore récemment.

C'était ce qui troublait Dudley. Harry était gay mais il reluquait ces demoiselles. Était-ce une façade ?

- Mais... mais je ne suis pas gay ! s'écria ce dernier. Enfin, pas totalement.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? fit l'aîné, perdu. Si tu n'es pas... enfin plus hétéro, mais tu n'es pas gay, tu es quoi ?

- Apparemment, je serais bisexuel. J'aimerais les deux sexes.

- Oh.

- Je ne veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous, Dud. Tu es toujours mon grand-frère et... je n'ai pas envie que notre relation soit différente simplement parce que je suis devenu un de ceux qu'Oncle Vernon méprise.

Il avait baissé les yeux en disant cela. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus, que son cousin lui crache au visage qu'ils n'étaient plus rien même si ce dernier avait l'air de prendre bien la nouvelle. C'était, après tout, l'un des derniers membres de sa famille qui lui restait. Il avait perdu ses parents et son oncle qui étaient tous décédés. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa tante et Dudley qui étaient encore en vie. Il avait besoin d'eux.

Deux doigts sous son menton l'obligèrent à relever la tête qu'il avait baissée. Il tomba nez à nez sur le blond qui le fixait sans animosité aucune. Ses yeux pâles ne brillaient pas de rage, comme la veille, au contraire.

- Hey, Harry. Même si j'ai pu te montrer le contraire, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux. Enfin, pas vraiment. On... tu es attiré autant par les filles que par les garçons, d'accord. Et alors ? C'est vrai qu'à une époque, ça me gênait. J'avoue que ça me dérange encore de voir deux mecs se tenir la main, mais je suppose que... enfin... peut-être que... Tu es sûr d'être g... bisexuel ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Pour un peu, Harry aurait souri devant les difficultés de son cousin à finir ses phrases. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

- Oui. J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai fait un test.

- Un test ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec l'un d'eux !

- Je n'ai couché avec personne ! s'écria le jeune Potter, scandalisé par une telle idée.

Il venait à peine d'admettre son attirance pour son propre sexe, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller voir un garçon et lui demander de coucher avec.

- J'ai juste regardé... un... film ?

Il était rouge écrevisse en avouant ce que Pétunia aurait appelé une abomination. Dudley ricana. Ce n'était pas choquant en soi, lui aussi l'avait fait. Bon, il n'avait certainement pas regardé la même catégorie, mais visionner un porno n'était pas la fin du monde.

- Je vois.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas savoir si son « Ryry » avait eu une érection ou non. C'était une chose qu'il se refusait, même s'il s'en doutait un peu. Sinon, comment Harry aurait-il pu savoir ?

- C'était... intéressant.

Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait été un peu serré dans son pantalon lors de la partie la plus chaude du film, et qu'il avait dû serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir en se masturbant allègrement pendant que les deux hommes, très bien montés il fallait le souligner, étaient en train de prendre leur pied.

- C'est... c'est arrivé comment ? Je veux dire, quand as-tu commencé à te poser des questions ?

- Eh bien...

Comment avouer que c'était à cause de Drago ?

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu es bizarre depuis la soirée. Je t'ai vu là-bas discuter avec Malefoy. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a dragué ?

- Plus ou moins. Mais...

- Et tu es attiré par lui ? l'interrompit Dudley.

Les sourcils froncés firent comprendre à Harry qu'il avait intérêt à donner la bonne réponse.

- Non.

C'était la vérité. Malefoy, aussi beau soit-il, n'attirait pas Harry. Ce dernier ignorait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il dressait involontairement une barrière entre eux, qu'il était inquiet de l'avenir s'il se montrait intéressé.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'il ne me dit rien qui vaille, lui.

Ou alors, il se doutait que Dudley n'accepterait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

- Ah ?

- Oui, tu l'as regardé ? Il est si impassible qu'il n'a pas l'air honnête.

Harry retint un sourire. Son interlocuteur n'appréciait pas du tout Drago et cela ne datait pas d'hier. En réalité, ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez l'autre garçon, c'était son indifférence quant aux insultes que proférait Pansy sur Harry. Comme si c'était à lui que revenait l'obligation de la dresser.

- Tu vas le dire à Maman ? s'enquit Dudley.

- Je devrais, mais j'ai... j'ai peur de sa réaction, avoua Harry.

Si l'acceptation de son cousin le rassurait pleinement, il redoutait sa tante. Elle avait su se montrer blessante parfois, pas à son égard, mais il l'avait vue devenir ainsi envers des personnes qui s'en prenaient à sa famille. Il se rappelait de la tante Marge qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis des années, mais aussi d'une voisine qui avait insulté Dudley en le traitant de gros lard. Pétunia n'avait pas hurlé, non, mais les paroles tranchantes qui étaient sorties de sa bouche avaient été plus criantes que si elle l'avait braillé. La voisine avait décampé et moins de trois semaines plus tard, sa maison était en vente.

Là où les Dursley haussaient la voix, les Evans sifflaient dangereusement. Un peu comme les Malefoy avait remarqué Sirius.

Harry refusait de voir sa tante lui parler comme elle l'avait fait à cette dame, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait les mêmes a priori envers les gays que son défunt mari. Et ce rejet, le jeune homme ne le supporterait pas.

- Tu sais, Ryry, commença Dudley, Maman t'acceptera tel que tu es. Elle t'aime.

- Tu sais le nombre de personnes qui pensaient être aimées par leurs parents et qui se sont retrouvées à la rue parce qu'elles n'avaient pas la bonne orientation ? Trop. Je... je sais que je peux lui faire confiance mais...

Mais jamais il n'avouerait qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée d'en parler à sa tante. Il n'était pas son fils après tout. Pétunia aurait tout accepté s'il s'était agi de Dudley, mais Harry n'était pas son enfant. C'était juste le fils de sa sœur qu'elle avait récupéré. Un gamin sourd qui avait changé de bord, cumulant ainsi deux handicaps.

- Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ? supplia l'orphelin, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le blond ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il hocha la tête. Harry était son cousin, son petit-frère, et il ferait tout pour lui. Y compris se taire. De toute manière, Pétunia ne voulait rien savoir des relations de ses garçons tant que ce n'était pas sérieux. De même qu'elle refusait de voir ces demoiselles si elles n'étaient pas prêtes à envisager le mariage. Si, en revanche, des fiançailles avaient été évoquées, alors là, la blonde au visage chevalin tenait absolument à la rencontrer.

Harry avait donc du temps devant lui.

(1) ceux qui pratiquent la thanatopraxie : terme qui désigne l'art, la science ou les techniques modernes permettant de préserver des corps de défunts humains de la décomposition naturelle, de les présenter avec l'apparence de la vie pour les funérailles et d'assurer la destruction d'un maximum d'infections et micro-organismes pathologiques contenus dans le corps des défunts (source, wikipédia) On peut parler d'embaumement, mais le terme thanatopraxie sonnait bien à l'oreille.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors? Vernon? Tristes ou pas? Et Pansy? Bien ou pas? Et la rencontre en vrai de Drago et Harry? Et leur discussion?**


	5. Partie 2, chapitre 3

J'ai eu la surprise de noter que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient tristes de la mort de Vernon parce que vous avez réussi à vous y attacher. J'en suis d'autant plus heureuse, ça prouve que j'ai réussi à rendre un personnage que personne n'aime attachant.

Merci à ladydragonfly pour ta review anonyme. Merci à tous les autres. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Nous avons, grâce à vous, dépassé les 100 reviews. En fait, depuis le chapitre précédent mais j'avais oublié de le mentionner. Donc, merci et continuez comme ça. Lire tous vos messages me fait plaisir.

**Leylah**, cette fiction est pour toi, rien que pour toi.

**Avertissement**, il y a une présence de **lemon** dans ce chapitre. On rentre dans le vif du sujet. Si personnes aux yeux chastes il y a, ou enfants ou mineurs ou encore des membres de ma famille, je vous conseille fortement de partir. Pour ceux qui restent, je ne suis pas responsable des claviers perdus. Pensez aux baignoires, bavoirs ou seaux.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 2

Études

Chapitre 3

Deux ans qu'il y avait eu cette fête et qu'Harry et Drago avaient eu cette discussion.

Deux ans que le brun enchaînait les relations plus ou moins longues avec ces messieurs.

Deux ans que Drago le voyait sortir avec d'autres que lui et faire comme si le blond n'était pas responsable de son changement d'orientation, le faisant se poser des questions. Il l'avait vu passer d'hétéro, à bi puis à gay.

Mais Drago ne désespérait pas. Il restait encore quelques heures avant la fin de l'année et la remise des diplômes. Son béguin – il refusait d'avouer qu'il était davantage – pourrait encore finir avec lui. D'autant que Potter n'était avec personne depuis trois semaines. Il avait rompu, selon Théo, avec son compagnon. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois.

Encore quelques jours et Drago pourrait tenter une nouvelle approche.

Oui, il allait contre ses principes, à savoir laisser l'autre venir à lui, mais s'il avait continué à l'appliquer, il y avait belle lurette qu'il aurait dû se marier avec sa main. À cause de Pansy. Cette gourde empêchait les conquêtes d'approcher et pensait toujours qu'il allait l'épouser... Elle rêvait en couleurs et ce, malgré les nombreux « non » du blond. Cela dit, à chaque fois, Mademoiselle Parkinson détaillait encore et encore la robe de mariée idéale, celle qu'elle devrait absolument porter le jour où elle deviendrait Madame Malefoy.

Blaise avait poussé le vice à compter, en un an, combien de fois elle dirait cela. Le résultat était édifiant : deux cent trois fois. Et c'était sans compter les nombreuses descriptions des robes de mariée, des chaussures, des robes des demoiselles d'honneur, des fleurs, des invités... Elle avait même été jusqu'à composer et amener à la faculté le plan de table que Drago avait jeté manu militari à la poubelle dès qu'il l'avait eu entre les mains. Autant dire que ce jour-là, toute la promo avait été au courant. Le blond avait passé un savon mémorable à cette andouille qui avait fondu en larmes. Manque de chance, cette dernière était revenue le lendemain afin de discuter du prêtre, parce que, bien évidemment, ce serait un mariage à l'église. Autant dire que Drago avait, une fois de plus, laissé Blaise gérer. Le grand noir lui avait répété de nouveau que le blond était gay et que donc, il ne pourrait jamais l'épouser, elle, une fille.

Mais Pansy n'avait pas semblé vouloir comprendre.

Heureusement qu'à la fin de la semaine – encore trois jours – Drago pourrait tenter d'être seul avec Harry. Il lui tardait d'y être.

Quand le jour de la remise des diplômes arriva enfin et avec lui, la soirée qui suivait, Drago ne tenait plus en place, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il faisait néanmoins les cent pas dans le hall de l'école alors que Blaise déboulait en costume de grand couturier. Ils étaient sur leur trente-et-un.

Dans une housse que le grand noir transportait se trouvaient les toges, pour la remise, noires avec leur écharpe rouge et la toque.

- Dray, tu te calmes, gronda-t-il en le voyant se tordre nerveusement les doigts. C'est bon, on a compris, tu veux sauter sur Potter ! Mais attends un peu. Le faire pendant la remise des diplômes n'est pas une bonne idée. Non seulement tu vas le faire fuir, mais tu vas te décoiffer et froisser ton costume.

- Haha, je ris. Je suis plié en deux, grommela Drago. Au lieu de te moquer, si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu sais !

Les garçons avaient en effet un espion qui leur confiait ce qu'il savait : Théo. Ce dernier tentait de glaner des informations sur Harry.

- Nott m'a fait comprendre que Potter ne serait pas contre.

- Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça. Mais Pansy ?

- Écoute, laisse cette nouille de côté et occupe-toi de ton problème. Si elle te surprend en train de le bécoter, crois-moi, ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Maintenant, détends-toi, parce que tu me stresses ! Allez, on y va.

Ils traversèrent le hall puis, une fois dehors, la pelouse de l'école pour rejoindre la salle de conférence encore normalement déserte.

La cérémonie était à quinze heures et il n'était que quatorze heures. S'ils étaient si en avance, c'était pour discuter un peu sans Pansy Parkinson.

Ils eurent la surprise de voir Potter et Dursley déjà présents, housse au bras. Ils étaient eux aussi en costume, comme tous les jours, mais là, ils étaient plutôt séduisants. Même le blond l'était, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Drago l'avait toujours trouvé gras, sans charme, malgré la tenue obligatoire de l'école. D'ordinaire, la veste et le pantalon paraissaient toujours trop larges pour lui. Ils avaient dû appartenir à son père. De même que ses cravates toutes plus immondes que les autres.

Là, son costume paraissait taillé sur mesure, et cela lui allait bien.

- Tiens, Malefoy et Zabini, fit Dudley en les remarquant. En avance.

- Je te retourne la remarque, Dursley, répliqua Blaise. Potter.

- Zabini, Malefoy, dit Harry en les saluant d'un signe de tête. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là si tôt ?

Il n'avait pas entendu les premiers mots échangés entre Blaise et Dudley.

- On évite un temps Pansy.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire simplement d'aller se faire voir ailleurs ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas si simple que cela. Parkinson est un pot de colle ambulant qui ne comprend rien à rien tant qu'elle ne l'a pas décidé.

- Oui, c'est ce que l'un de vous m'a dit il y a deux ans, répliqua Dudley. Elle est têtue.

- Tu n'as pas idée, fit Blaise en roulant des yeux. Mais le plus à plaindre c'est Dray. Hein, Malefoy ?

- Zabini, si tu veux un jour avoir une descendance, tu ferais mieux de te taire, grogna Drago.

- Pour ce que j'en dis.

- Et elle ne sait pas que tu es... gay ? demanda Dursley.

- À ton avis ? soupira le jeune Malefoy. Elle sait, oui, mais elle s'en moque. Cette gourdasse estime que je suis en train de tester et qu'un jour je reviendrai sur le droit chemin. Manque de chance pour elle et heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas une passade et il est hors de question que je me marie avec.

- Je pense que ton père pourrait peut-être lui en toucher deux mots. Si Lord Malefoy en personne dit que jamais il n'y aura un mariage ou une alliance entre les Parkinson et ta famille, elle comprendra peut-être.

Drago émit un rire sardonique. Comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé.

- D'accord, fit Blaise en levant les mains. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'étais prêt à te faire taire... définitivement.

Harry pouffa en les voyant se disputer comme un vieux couple.

Les étudiants arrivèrent peu à peu, housse sous le bras, avec, pour certains, leurs parents. Quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, chacun avait revêtu sa toge et sa toque. Le groupe composé de Théo, Drago, Blaise, Harry, Dudley, Ron et Hermione, discutait calmement. Une grande première en cinq ans d'école. Parce que Pansy n'était pas là.

Elle arriva comme une fleur quelques minutes avant que la remise des diplômes ne commence et semblait furieuse.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle dans la salle, faisant cesser les conversations.

- Dray ? Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose, constata Blaise, mal à l'aise.

- Oui. Pansy. Tu ne devais pas lui dire qu'elle devait se débrouiller ?

- Si. Mais comme elle est partie du principe qu'on passait la chercher et qu'elle a refusé de m'écouter, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Pansy chérie.

Parkinson le foudroya du regard, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Le groupe s'éclipsa, laissant le pauvre Malefoy tout seul face à la furie qui se donnait en spectacle.

- Drago, je croyais que tu devais passer me prendre il y a trente minutes !

- Blaise t'a dit que tu devais y aller par...

- Depuis quand laisses-tu Zabini passer des messages à ta fiancée ? C'est inadmissible, Drago, tu m'entends ? Inadmissible !

- On dirait une banshee, chuchota Dudley à Blaise.

- Voilà pourquoi Dray et moi préférons la laisser parler. Ses cris sont insupportables.

- Et comme d'habitude, Zabini, tu laisses ton ami dans la panade, constata Ron en secouant la tête.

Un tapotement sur le micro leur apprit que Baryn, lui aussi en toge noire, voulait commencer. La salle était pleine de gens, étudiants et parents qu'Harry n'avait pas vus arriver, concentré sur Pansy et Drago. En prêtant attention aux invités, il discerna rapidement sa tante Pétunia accompagnée par Sirius et Remus. Il nota également la présence de Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? À en juger par le regard réprobateur du blond, longtemps. Apparemment, il ne goûtait que fort peu aux disputes de couple en public. Ou alors était-ce le fait que son fils unique se retrouve mêlé avec Pansy, encore une fois. Les deux étaient aussi tout à fait possibles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun avait trouvé sa place et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le directeur de l'école, je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux aujourd'hui. Ce jour est un jour important pour ces jeunes assis devant moi...

Le discours continua plusieurs minutes.

- Bien, maintenant, l'heure est venue de remettre les diplômes aux lauréats.

Les noms défilèrent alors, les étudiants se levant pour aller récupérer le précieux sésame. Les parents et amis présents applaudissaient à tout rompre et les flashs crépitaient pour garder des souvenirs de cette journée.

À la fin, après le traditionnel lancé de toques, les étudiants retrouvèrent leur famille. Harry et Dudley furent étreints fortement par Pétunia qui pleurait de joie à l'idée que ses deux garçons aient réussi. Elle était fière d'eux.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Drago recevoir une accolade de Lucius. C'était étrange de voir l'homme froid qu'était Lord Malefoy se montrer souriant avec son fils, voire affectueux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Malefoy s'approchait des Dursley, Harry, Remus et Sirius.

- Harry, s'exclama l'aristocrate blond en tendant la main au petit brun. Félicitations pour votre diplôme. Dudley, je suis ravi pour vous.

- Merci Monsieur, balbutia le jeune homme en acceptant la poigne de main du magnat.

- Bien Harry, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Le jeune Potter sourit et secoua la tête.

- Navré, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne compte pas reprendre le boulot d'été. Le tri et l'archivage, c'est fini.

- Oh, voyons Harry, vous me décevez en pensant une telle chose de moi. Je comptais vous embaucher comme assistant du directeur financier.

- Lord Malefoy, je me dois de décliner votre invitation, aussi alléchante soit-elle. Croyez bien que j'en suis navré mais j'ai trouvé un poste dans une autre société.

- Bien, tant pis. Je me consolerai de la perte d'un collaborateur aussi estimé que vous, mon cher. Mes félicitations. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois aller parler avec Monsieur et Madame Parkinson.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry, gratifia Pétunia d'un baisemain, salua Remus et Sirius et serra la main de Dudley avant de se diriger vers le couple Parkinson flanqué de leur fille. Drago le suivit, voulant voir ce qui allait se dire. Oui, c'était de la curiosité maladive, mais il tenait cela de sa mère qui arriva près d'eux au même moment.

- Ah, Lucius, commença Charles en tendant une main vers le Lord.

Au moment où son interlocuteur allait la saisir, Lady Parkinson les bouscula pour se placer devant son époux, sans la moindre gène.

- Lucius, persifla la femme d'une voix si mélodieuse qui sonnait douloureusement aux oreilles de l'aristocrate. Pansy m'a fait part d'une nouvelle qui m'a grandement déçue et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous en faire mention. Il s'agit de votre fils.

- Drago, qu'as-tu donc fait ? le sermonna Narcissa en se retenant de rire.

Elle regarda son époux et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle prenait les choses en main. Elle était parfaitement au courant du scandale que Pansy avait créé, étant présente à ce moment-là.

- Rien, Maman. Du moins, rien d'illégal. J'ai juste oublié Pansy. Ou elle n'a pas jugé utile de comprendre que Blaise et moi voulions venir ensemble, sans elle.

- Comment oses-tu ? ! siffla dangereusement la jeune fille.

- Pansy, voyons, la réprimanda son père – un homme avec plus de bon sens que son épouse et sa fille réunies. Cesse donc de te donner en spectacle. Je pense que tu en as assez fait. Si ce sont là les seuls griefs que tu portes à Monsieur Malefoy, je n'y vois pas matière à s'emporter. S'il t'avait prévenu.

- Père, Drago et moi sommes fiancés, il est donc...

- Pardon ? fit la douce voix de Narcissa. Il me semble avoir mal compris quelque chose. Veuillez m'excuser, mais Drago, mon chéri, depuis quand es-tu fiancé à Mademoiselle Parkinson ? C'est une nouvelle que j'ignorais.

- Cela a toujours été ainsi, Madame, répondit poliment Pansy en lui adressant un sourire des plus obséquieux.

- Oh, alors tu lui as demandé sa main ?

- Non, pas encore, Madame, fit la blonde à la place de son prétendu fiancé. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

- Drago ? Un tel événement est tout à fait inattendu. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

Drago adorait sa mère. Cela était certain. Plus encore en cet instant, car, il l'espérait, grâce à elle, Parkinson-fille allait peut-être définitivement comprendre qu'il refusait de la prendre comme épouse.

- Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, Maman. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention d'épouser Pansy. Mais crois-moi, chère Maman, que la personne qui comptera le plus pour moi te sera présentée officiellement.

Le visage livide de la jeune femme qu'il avait dû supporter pendant des années lui fit plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais été présentée officiellement comme étant la petite-amie de Drago. Du moins, pas par lui.

Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Drago lui tourna le dos sans le moindre regret ni la moindre peine pour elle, et tendit le bras à sa mère pour la conduire vers les petits-fours qui avaient été posés sur le buffet installé dans une petite salle à côté de la première.

- Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri, fit Narcissa avec un sourire éblouissant. Je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille récupérer ton père avant qu'il ne tente _encore_ de convaincre le jeune Potter de travailler pour lui.

- Pourquoi Papa tient-il tellement à Potter ? Non pas qu'il soit stupide mais...

- Je crois que ton père a des projets. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus.

Le blond eut un frisson d'effroi. Pourquoi les termes « projets » et « Potter » dans la même phrase l'inquiétaient ? Peut-être se faisait-il des films.

- Maman ? l'appela encore Drago alors qu'elle commençait à partir vers Lucius qui se dirigeait en effet vers Harry. Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- Mais je t'en prie mon cœur. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer cette occasion de clouer le bec d'Élise Parkinson qui ne cesse depuis des années de me casser les oreilles avec sa fille.

Elle gratifia son fils d'un baiser aérien pour ne pas laisser de trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue délicate de son garçon, avant de s'éclipser dans la foule. Drago se retrouva seul au buffet. Il prit une coupe de champagne et la sirota lentement, appréciant le pétillement fin des bulles sur sa langue et le goût léger de l'alcool.

- Alors, Dray ? fit Blaise en apparaissant.

- Toi, je ne te parle plus, répliqua Drago en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait à Sa Majesté pour La blesser ?

- Tu me demandes ? grogna le blond en le toisant. Gougnafier ! Tu m'as laissé m'en prendre plein la tête avec l'autre et tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ? Si je n'adorais pas le champagne, tu te le serais pris en pleine tête.

- Hey, arrête de pleurer Pénélope ! J'ai vu Pansy passer devant moi en larmes, poursuivie par sa mère qui tirait une de ces têtes. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pansy a dit à Maman que nous étions fiancés. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais ma mère ? Elle m'a étonné et... Blaise, c'était magique ! Tu aurais dû voir le visage de Pansy quand je lui ai annoncé, devant ses parents et les miens, qu'elle n'était rien.

Devant l'air extatique de son meilleur ami, Blaise s'inquiéta.

- Tu es au courant que tu as sans doute détruit Pansy à jamais ?

- Blaise, mon chou, ça fait plus de dix ans que tu me rebats les oreilles que tu en as marre de cette idiote. Dix ans qu'elle nous colle pour nous casser les oreilles. Dix ans que j'ai envie de m'arracher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Et maintenant, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu éprouves de la compassion pour elle ? Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?

- Pauvres oreilles, elles sont martyrisées.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui oui, tu en étais aux oreilles, mot que tu as employé trois fois dans une même tirade. Moi, je dis, chapeau l'artiste.

- Au lieu de venir m'enquiquiner avec tes blagues à deux balles et de te plaindre que j'ai fait pleurer Pansy, tu devrais célébrer cet instant avec moi. On est libre, Blaise ! Plus de cours, plus de blonde à la voix de crécelle ! Plus rien ! Liberté !

Il leva son verre et Blaise jugea qu'il était bourré.

- Tu as bu combien de verres ? demanda le noir, suspicieux.

- C'est mon premier, s'insurgea le blond.

Donc, non, Drago n'était pas ivre. Blaise l'avait déjà vu enivré et ce n'était pas à cause d'un seul verre de champagne, mais plutôt de quatre ou cinq doubles whiskies secs.

Plus tard, la promo se retrouva dans une salle des fêtes semblable à celle où, chaque année depuis trois ans, ils se retrouvaient pour fêter l'obtention de leurs diplômes et, comme chaque année, les troisième et quatrième années étaient invitées.

Les plus vieux avaient déjà bien bu pour certains et d'autres étaient en bonne voie. Rares étaient ceux proches du coma éthylique et ceux-là, on les laissait cuver dans un coin.

Drago, l'alcool aidant, s'approcha d'Harry pour lui parler. Il n'était pas soûl comme beaucoup, sa démarche était sûre, son élocution aussi, mais il avait bu un peu plus que de raison, pour se donner du courage afin d'arriver à ses fins : coucher avec Potter. Il lui restait quelques heures, après, ce ne serait plus possible.

En effet, dès le lendemain, Drago partait pour l'Australie pour une durée de trois ans. Il avait décroché un poste – grâce à son père – dans une grande entreprise australienne. C'était pour une formation afin d'intégrer plus tard la société paternelle.

- Malefoy.

- Potter.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Te parler ? Je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ton diplôme. Alors... Félicitations ?

Pourquoi cette phrase lui paraissait nulle à en pleurer ? C'était pitoyable, pathétique... humiliant.

- À toi aussi.

- Ça te dirait d'aller parler ailleurs ? proposa Drago. La musique...

Le son lui explosait les tympans. Il ne comprenait Harry que parce qu'il était penché vers lui. Mais il préférait garder l'intégrité de ses oreilles.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Un petit vent frais les accueillit. Il faisait bon malgré l'heure. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché et grâce aux vestes, Harry et Drago étaient bien.

- J'ai appris par ton père que tu partais en Australie. Ça fait loin surtout pour une simple formation.

- Oui, mais Papa veut que je travaille avec lui. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas dire non à Papa Malefoy. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient.

Lucius avait toujours désiré que son fils soit avec lui dans sa société. Depuis tout petit, Drago entendait cette même rengaine entêtante. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix de ses études et ne l'aurait pas de sa vie professionnelle. Oui, lui aussi en convenait, c'était horrible. Mais au final, il était satisfait, parce que ce qu'il avait entrepris lui plaisait assez. Alors intégrer la Corporoy ne serait pas si mauvais en soi. Et puis, si vraiment il ne s'épanouissait pas là-bas, il pourrait toujours trouver mieux ailleurs.

- Je sais. Il n'a cessé de me harceler pour que je vienne travailler pour lui. Une chance pour moi que ta mère ait été là.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi il... je ne veux pas t'offenser, hein, surtout pas. Mais... je ne suis pas certain de saisir la raison pour laquelle Papa te veut absolument dans sa boîte. C'est vrai, tu sors à peine de l'école et même moi, il m'envoie en Australie.

Drago savait que ça risquait fort de le faire passer pour un enfant jaloux que l'attention paternelle ne soit pas diriger exclusivement sur lui. Ce n'était pas le but et pas du tout le message qu'il souhaitait faire passer.

- J'ai travaillé pour ton père pendant deux ans, chaque été depuis la fin de la troisième année. Au début, j'étais confiné au courrier et au tri. Mais je suis monté en grade. En quelque sorte.

- En quelque sorte ?

- J'ai... vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir et je l'ai rapporté à ton père.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as vu quoi ?

- Oh, ça ne l'est pas. C'est passé dans le journal. Donc je pense que je peux t'en parler. Tu te rappelles du comptable qui a été condamné pour fraude fiscale ?

Drago réfléchit un instant. Cette affaire lui disait quelque chose.

- Attends, fit-il soudain. Papa m'en avait parlé. Il disait qu'il avait eu de l'aide pour débusquer cet enfoiré qui lui piquait de l'argent. C'est toi ? Mais... comment tu as fait ?

- Je lis sur les lèvres, Malefoy, répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte du nombre d'informations qu'on peut glaner en ayant cette capacité. Je lis sur les lèvres comme tu entends. Ton père avait des doutes, mais il n'avait aucune preuve. À part des vidéos de surveillance où il le voyait discuter de quelque chose avec un employé du service informatique. Ton père me connaît...

- Il m'a raconté votre... rencontre.

Harry rougit. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette humiliation cuisante qui semblait toujours amuser Lucius Malefoy. Apparemment, ce dernier prenait beaucoup de plaisir à raconter cette histoire à tout le monde, même si c'était lui la victime. Après tout, Harry l'avait appelé...

- Afroc, ricana Drago. Celle-là, personne ne la lui avait faite.

- J'étais fatigué et j'ai mal lu, se défendit le brun. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte. Bref, tu veux qu'on parle de ça ? Personnellement, je n'y tiens pas.

- Tu peux continuer. Vidéo surveillance.

Drago, amusé lui aussi par cette blague entre son père et Harry, voulait néanmoins en savoir davantage sur cette affaire. Il n'avait eu que peu de renseignements, que ce soit dans les journaux ou par le PD-G de Corporoy.

- Oui, reprit Harry. Donc, ton père me connaît et sait que je n'ai pas besoin de son. Je n'ai pas vu les vidéos surveillance, juste les deux hommes en train de parler dans un coin. Étant relativement près pour les voir, j'ai pu plus ou moins traduire ce qu'ils ont dit à ce moment-là. Les caméras de vidéo-surveillance ont tout filmé et des experts ont pu affirmer que j'avais raison. Grâce à ça, j'ai eu le droit à changer de poster et à travailler avec la secrétaire.

- Anastasia ?

- Non, Henriette, grimaça le brun au souvenir de la vieille femme aigrie qui n'avait cessé de le rabrouer et de lui coller des documents à ranger, classer, photocopier...

Pendant ses deux étés, il n'avait fait que cela, être le larbin d'Henriette Brown, cinquantenaire à la lippe boudeuse, au corps boudiné par des vêtements moulants, qui se fardait de maquillage et se teignait les cheveux dans des couleurs atroces.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au verni à ongle rose fuchsia que la secrétaire arborait sur ses griffes acérées, au chewing-gum qu'elle mâchait en permanence, à son rouge à lèvres mal mis, débordant sur les dents, au fond de teint trop foncé, au mascara en paquet, au fard à joue et fard à paupière très voyants.

- Oh, mon pauvre. Elle m'a toujours fichu la trouille cette vieille bique. Quand j'étais petit, elle voulait me faire des bisous. J'avais tellement peur que ses ongles restent accrochés que je préférais rester dans les jambes de mon père. Toujours des couleurs qui pètent ?

- Toujours.

- Et sa voix... j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Une horreur. Crois-moi, Pansy à côté, c'est rien.

- Ah ? Si tu le dis. Pourquoi ton père ne l'a jamais virée ? Parce que, mine de rien, c'est la première image qu'elle donne de l'entreprise.

- Papa la trouve amusante avec ses airs sinistres.

- Ouais, mais c'était pas lui qui se faisait incendier parce que le téléphone sonnait et que je ne répondais pas. Une fois, elle m'a collé le combiné entre les mains en me disant d'appeler un monsieur et de lui faire passer un message. Je suis resté comme un crétin à tenter de savoir si, oui ou non, j'avais bien saisi. Je crois que, quand elle s'est rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait, elle m'a passé un autre savon, mais comme je me suis retourné pour travailler, je ne sais pas vraiment. Et c'était un peu fait exprès. La voir postillonner n'est pas un spectacle que je conseille.

Drago éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas surprenant venant d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année, le jeune homme s'était fait insulter par une fille d'un an plus âgée parce qu'il osait parler trop fort à la bibliothèque et qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler. Au final, la plus mal à l'aise avait été elle quand Harry lui apprit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne s'entendait pas parler parce qu'il était sourd.

- Voilà pourquoi Lucius Malefoy me veut dans son entreprise.

- C'est un peu une dette en somme.

- On peut voir les choses comme cela.

- Et sinon, j'ai appris pour ton copain et toi, fit Drago pour changer de sujet.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire désabusé.

- Ça t'arrange que lui et moi ne soyons plus ensemble ?

- Honnêtement ? Oui.

Il n'allait pas le cacher non plus. C'était vrai, le fait que Potter et l'abruti avec qui il sortait aient rompu était parfait pour lui, une aubaine qu'il allait tenter de saisir.

- Toujours intéressé ? interrogea Potter avec malice.

- Pas qu'un peu.

Pourquoi mentir ? Depuis cinq ans, le brun aux cheveux éternellement mal coiffés l'attirait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Cinq longues années. Alors oui, il pouvait le dire à haute voix.

- Tu m'as dragué il y a deux ans.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en soucier après.

Harry leva les yeux vers un lampadaire et pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'impression que Malefoy lui reprochait de s'être éloigné de lui.

- Tu n'es pas revenu à la charge, avoua-t-il en fixant l'aristocrate.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Pourtant, tu es venu me voir, il y a deux ans. Pourquoi pas après ?

- Tu aurais voulu ?

- Pas les premiers temps, parce que je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Mais après... peut-être. Oui.

Harry était franc et c'était une qualité que Drago appréciait. Un peu de sincérité dans ce monde factice où tout n'était que mensonge faisait du bien.

- Je n'aime pas faire le premier pas, déclara le brun. Je ne suis jamais allé vers les gens pour leur demander s'ils voulaient sortir avec moi. Encore moins quand j'ai accepté ma bisexualité. Je n'abordais pas les filles, je ne me voyais pas aborder les garçons et me faire rejeter parce que je ne savais pas s'ils étaient gays ou pas.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mon premier copain, ça s'est assez mal passé. Il avait deux ans de plus. Ça n'a duré qu'un mois, lui et moi. Il n'acceptait pas d'être homo mais se montrait possessif. Je ne te raconte pas ma première fois. Mais c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai rompu. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est marié à une femme.

Harry ne posa pas de questions. Il avait compris que c'était un sujet sur lequel Drago ne voulait pas s'appesantir.

- Je n'ai pas eu cette... malchance, raconta-t-il à son tour. Mon premier copain, Andrew, était tout aussi innocent que moi, si je puis dire. Ce n'était pas le nirvana sous la couette, mais il était gentil et doux et... ça me convenait. Mais on a rompu après six mois. Il partait en France.

- Jamais de coup d'un soir ?

- Si, une fois. Mais j'étais bourré et ce n'était pas top. Enfin, si on peut parler de coup d'un soir. L'autre s'est endormi avant même de commencer. Je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille. Dans un sens, je suis content qu'il ne se soit rien passé, il était laid et gardait ses chaussettes. Encore, les chaussettes, ça aurait pu le faire, mais là, elles avaient des trous et les imprimés, c'était des fleurs. Lui, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. C'était le seul coup d'un soir. Pas osé recommencer l'expérience. Et toi ?

Harry ne se comprenait plus. D'ordinaire, il ne parlait pas de ses ex à d'autres. Mais il fallait croire que l'alcool devait bien l'aider et Drago était de bonne compagnie.

- Tu n'as aucune envie de recommencer ? proposa justement ce dernier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'orphelin considéra son interlocuteur et le détailla rapidement pour faire semblant de réfléchir, mais la réponse était au bord de ses lèvres. Drago l'attirait depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis un an et demi en réalité.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry. Mais pas chez moi. Dudley accepte que je sois gay, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je ramène quelqu'un à l'appartement. Ce qui vaut aussi pour lui.

- J'ai un appartement pas loin, fit Drago, ravi.

D'ici le lendemain matin, il allait peut-être réussir à se perdre tellement en Harry qu'après, il pourrait enfin l'oublier.

Les deux garçons quittèrent sans regret la salle des fêtes. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils remontaient les rues d'un pas rapide, pressés d'arriver chez le jeune Malefoy.

Il leur fallut dix minutes pour parvenir au pied de l'immeuble cossu de Drago. Ce dernier composa le code, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son futur amant qui s'empressa d'entrer dans le hall. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la décoration que déjà, le blond l'emmenait vers les ascenseurs.

Sitôt les portes refermées, il colla Harry contre un mur et lui dévora la bouche. Ces lèvres roses si tentantes, il pouvait enfin les lécher, les goûter, les embrasser...

Les deux corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, affamés sans penser à appuyer sur le bouton. Les mains se glissèrent sous les vestes et les chemises, cherchant à toucher le plus de peau possible alors que les bouches refusaient de se séparer.

Quand ils voulurent aller plus loin, ils prirent conscience qu'un ascenseur n'était pas le lieu idéal, surtout dans ce genre d'immeuble chic où la population riche n'appréciait que peu les démonstrations d'affection, autre que dans l'intimité des quatre murs de leur appartement.

- Attends, Harry, souffla Drago en l'écartant de lui.

Ce fut difficile, parce qu'Harry, avec ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux verts brillants et ses cheveux en bataille, était hautement désirable.

Il appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et le brun hocha la tête avant de reculer d'un pas pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

Car la vision de Drago Malefoy, les vêtements froissés, le pantalon légèrement ouvert, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux gris emplis de luxure, était excitante.

Les pantalons ne cachaient rien de l'envie des deux étudiants. Mais, malgré ce désir, ils se devaient de le refréner quelques instants. Juste le temps d'arriver à l'appartement. Après, ils auraient toute la nuit pour assouvir cette soif de l'autre.

Quand la cage s'arrêta enfin au troisième, les deux garçons sortirent rapidement et Drago le guida jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit et referma en poussant Harry contre le battant qui claqua.

Cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait plus venir les interrompre. Ils étaient chez le blond. Ce dernier se jeta de nouveau sur son compagnon et recommença à lui goûter les lèvres. Elles lui avaient terriblement manqué. Ses mains trouvèrent aisément le chemin jusqu'aux fesses de son amant, fesses dont il voulait sentir la douceur et la fermeté. Il passa donc la ceinture défaite et se glissa sous le boxer avant de les poser là, faisait sursauter Harry qui se relaxa bien rapidement.

Il était bien contre ce torse ferme, avec ces mains qui le touchaient. Mais il en voulait davantage.

Rapidement, les deux corps se dénudèrent. Les vestes et les chemises tombèrent pour laisser la place à deux torses fins. Harry et Drago prirent à peine quelques instants pour découvrir celui de l'autre qu'ils repartirent aussi vite sur la bouche tant désirée.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry se sentit soudain basculer sur un canapé. Il n'avait pas pris conscience que Drago l'avait entraîné vers le meuble, mais il dut avouer que c'était plus confortable ainsi. D'autant que son partenaire le regardait, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Dray, soupira-t-il les yeux clos pour apprécier la caresse des mains de Malefoy sur son torse et plus bas.

Il les sentit hésiter à la barrière de son pantalon encore sur ses hanches. Étonnant quand on savait qu'il n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour venir masser doucement les fesses.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

Il avait envie de les sentir sur son pénis, qu'elles le massent.

Et puis Harry gémit soudain quand le corps brûlant de Drago s'allongea sur le sien et que leurs deux érections s'alignèrent. Il n'entendit pas le maître des lieux faire de même mais il le sentit revenir l'embrasser.

Si leur baiser dans l'ascenseur avait été langoureux et celui à la porte, chaud, celui qu'ils étaient en train de partager était brûlant et les embrasa. Le reste des vêtements tomba rapidement et les deux amants se mirent en devoir de découvrir les points sensibles de leur partenaire. Ils éprouvèrent soudain le besoin viscéral de toucher cette peau tentante.

La main de Drago quitta la taille d'Harry et descendit entre les cuisses ouvertes pour venir titiller la verge tendue, faisant gémir son propriétaire qui s'arc-bouta, gémissant toujours plus fortement, les yeux fermés.

Devant la vision hautement érotique du brun en train de prendre du plaisir, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de se pencher en avant pour venir lécher le gland violacé, faisant hurler Harry.

Pendant de longues minutes, la langue mutine s'ingénia à faire pousser au supplicié des sons tous plus affolants les uns que les autres. Mais Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas en faire trop. En effet, son propre sexe était tendu et rendu assez douloureux par les bruits de plaisir de son amant.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, un désir, s'enfouir profondément entre les fesses du jeune homme qui se tortillait sous lui. Mais il voulait qu'on le supplie.

- Dray, couina soudain Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

Ses lunettes s'étaient enfuies il ne savait où. Résultat, il ne voyait plus rien, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. En matière de sexe, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres. C'était lui qui allait guider son amant, lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Et Drago lui ferait comprendre par des caresses.

Il avait compris que ce soir, c'était lui qui serait pris, mais cela ne le gênait pas.

Il n'entendit pas le blond lui répondre, lui demander ce qu'il voulait, mais il était au courant que ce dernier avait parfaitement entendu sa plainte.

- Prends-moi ! gémit-il.

La demande électrisa Drago qui embrassa son amant avant de venir tâter le tiroir de la table basse. Il y avait toujours un flacon de lubrifiant pour des moments comme celui-là, quand un de ses coups d'un soir venait et qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre la chambre.

Drago mit la main sur la bouteille, l'ouvrit et s'en versa une rasade sur les doigts, ceux qui allaient servir pour préparer Harry.

- Dépêche-toi, exigea le brun qui n'avait rien entendu et qui ne sentait plus rien.

Les yeux grand ouverts mais totalement aveugle sans ses lunettes, Harry arborait un air inquiet, air que le blond s'empressa d'effacer en reprenant ses lèvres alors que sa main enduite de la lotion visqueuse venait toucher l'intimité de son partenaire.

Sans se presser, il taquina l'entrée plissée. Harry rompit le baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'un autre gémissement de plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte.

Un doigt vint pénétrer l'antre brûlant qui arracha un hoquet aux deux hommes.

Lentement, en se retenant, le blond prépara le corps sous lui pour qu'il soit prêt à l'accueillir. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Cette fois, Harry ne gémit pas de plaisir, il grogna de douleur. Son intimité n'était pas faite pour supporter une présence aussi imposante et il redoutait un peu l'arrivée du pénis en érection de son compagnon d'une nuit.

Une main le caressa, flattant ses hanches et son sexe, lui faisant accepter l'intrusion.

La douleur reflua lentement, lui permettant d'apprécier le contact des doigts en lui qui le fouillaient avec douceur.

Quand l'un d'eux toucha sa prostate, il cria, les yeux révulsés. Jamais encore un contact à cet endroit ne l'avait fait réagir de la sorte et il anticipait ce que serait son union avec Drago une fois le sexe de ce dernier au plus profond de lui.

L'anus était serré et faire passer un troisième doigt ne serait pas possible. Pourtant, la verge du blond était plus imposante que trois doigts.

- Prends-moi, exigea encore Harry, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Il était beau, désirable dans cette position, abandonné sur le canapé, ses cheveux noirs contrastant avec le vert du tissu.

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il se hâta d'enduire sa hampe de lubrifiant et abandonna la bouteille par terre avant de se redresser. Il souleva les genoux d'Harry pour venir les caler dans le creux de ses coudes, dévoilant ainsi l'intimité détendue et prête de son compagnon. Aidé de sa main, il poussa doucement contre la petite ouverture pour faire entrer son gland.

Le brun émit une plainte étranglée et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux coussins. Au-dessus de lui, son amant le pénétrait lentement, s'arrêtant pour l'aider à se détendre.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il se figea tout à fait au grand soulagement d'Harry dont les yeux humides de larmes prouvaient qu'il souffrait un peu.

Et puis, quand cette douleur reflua et qu'il fut totalement détendu, il remua les hanches pour faire comprendre à Drago que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait y aller. Il n'avait aucune confiance en sa voix qui pouvait le trahir et ne pas fonctionner.

Au lieu de ressortir et de pénétrer le rectum plus qu'accueillant, Drago commença par donner des petits coups de butoir, cherchant la prostate. Lorsqu'il la trouva, Harry se mit à gémir et hurler, ses doigts quittant les coussins pour venir enserrer les cheveux en bataille et humides de sueur de son compagnon. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire aux mots incohérents du jeune homme.

Les corps étaient couverts de gouttelettes de transpiration mais aucun n'y pensa, plongés qu'ils étaient dans leur plaisir.

Drago affirma sa prise sur les hanches d'Harry. Il se pencha plus encore en avant, écartant davantage les cuisses déjà outrageusement ouvertes du brun, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine sans cesser ses coups de reins. Sa langue fut mordue plusieurs fois mais il n'en eut cure.

Quand les mains du jeune Potter quittèrent ses cheveux pour venir se planter dans son dos, il accéléra encore le rythme, lâchant à regret la bouche si désirable. Il était si proche du point de rupture mais refusait de se laisser aller sans emmener Harry avec lui.

Les hurlements qui s'échappaient de la gorge alors que le sexe épais allait et venait en lui, résonnaient dans la pièce. Harry était sur le point de jouir mais il ne voulait pas, pas encore. Il désirait que cet instant où ils étaient unis, fondus l'un dans l'autre, ne s'arrête jamais ou dure encore un peu.

Mais la jouissance déferla, brutale, dévastatrice, Drago en Harry et Harry entre eux. Ils se tendirent avant de se laisser retomber sur les coussins, épuisés, haletants mais heureux.

Plus tard, allongés sur le lit, en sueur alors qu'ils venaient à peine de finir leur troisième partie de jambes en l'air – une fois sur le canapé et deux dans le lit – Harry se tourna vers Drago et fronça les sourcils pour tenter de le voir.

- Tu sais où sont mes lunettes ?

Drago lui tapota la cuisse collée contre la sienne et se leva. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, les lunettes fugueuses étaient dans un coin du salon, posées sur la chemise laissée à l'abandon. Il les récupéra, se fichant de sa nudité et retourna dans la chambre.

Il était détendu et apaisé, mais pas satisfait pour autant. Certes, les trois fois où ils avaient fait l'amour avaient été géniales, mais son cœur lui disait que ce simple béguin était davantage, qu'il était bien plus attaché au brun qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

La preuve, en pensant à son départ et au fait qu'ils allaient être séparés, son cœur se serrait. Maintenant qu'il avait eu Potter – Harry – il ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus s'en séparer.

Il retourna au lit et tendit à son amant ses lunettes. Le monde d'Harry s'éclaira.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils se turent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Harry se demandait s'il devait repartir mais n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Il était bien là, dans ce lit, collé contre le corps chaud de Drago.

- Désolé pour... les capotes, grimaça ce dernier. D'habitude, je les mets, mais là... j'ai oublié. Mais j'ai fait le test pour les MST et je n'ai rien, dit-il rapidement pour rassurer Harry.

Il regrettait un peu d'avoir voulu faire les choses trop vite. Mais le corps si désirable de son amant lui avait perdre ses moyens et oublié sa tête.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il se morigéna de ne pas y avoir pensé. Néanmoins, il était soulagé parce que son partenaire était sain.

- Moi aussi.

Son dernier dépistage remontait à quinze jours. Il avait toujours voulu le faire avec capote, donc il ne risquait rien et ses petits-amis n'étaient pas du genre à avoir un comportement à risque, mais il allait devoir se mettre dans la tête qu'il ne fallait plus oublier !

- Il remonte à quand ? releva Harry, légèrement inquiet tout de même.

Il avait confiance en Drago, mais c'était sa vie et il y tenait un peu.

- Une semaine. Mon dernier... copain n'était pas... bref. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'attraper une cochonnerie, donc une fois notre affaire finie, avec capotes, je suis allé au centre de dépistage. Surtout que cet abruti m'avait prévenu après. On s'était protégé mais bon, on n'est jamais trop prudent surtout si le préservatif pète.

- Ton copain et toi, ça remonte à quand ?

- Quatre mois. Je suis allé au centre, ça allait mais ils m'ont conseillé de revenir quelques semaines après parce que la maladie peut mettre du temps avant de se déclarer.

- Ah oui. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais célibataire ?

- Si par célibataire, tu entends en compagnie uniquement de ma main, alors oui. Depuis quatre mois.

- Tu l'avais trouvé où ?

- À une soirée. Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

Harry retint un « non », il voulait savoir quel était le genre de son amant. Oui, il était un peu jaloux.

- Ton avion décolle quand ?

- À quatorze heures. Je n'ai plus que deux ou trois choses à faire avant de partir.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, gênant. La conversation n'était pas vraiment la meilleure qu'ils puissent avoir après un coït. Harry se plongea dans la contemplation du tableau au mur, peinture représentant une œuvre abstraite qui devait dire quelque chose, mais n'étant pas un féru d'art, le brun ne voyait que des lignes épurées.

Il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, de demander s'il allait manquer à Drago, mais refusait de passer pour une personne en manque d'amour.

- Tu pars trois ans donc, fit-il en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de son compagnon.

- C'est ça.

- C'est long.

- Oui.

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. C'était atroce. Harry sentit brutalement une envie de partir d'ici. Cette gêne ne lui plaisait pas du tout et le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il se redressa et quitta le lit douillet avec une grimace. Leurs ébats de la nuit avaient rendu son postérieur douloureux. Nul doute que marcher ou même s'asseoir n'allait pas être facile. En rentrant, il allait s'allonger sur le ventre et peut-être dormir pour oublier un peu cette nuit fabuleuse et cette matinée désastreuse.

Quand une main se posa sur son bras alors qu'il retournait dans le salon pour récupérer ses vêtements épars, il se figea et fit face à Drago.

- Tu t'en vas ? s'enquit ce dernier, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ?

- On... on n'a rien à se dire, Dray. Regarde la conversation qu'on a eue quand on a fini. À quoi ça sert que...

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ! s'écria le blond sans réfléchir.

Harry ne bougea pas, étonné par l'aveu. Aucun n'eut vraiment conscience de la tenue – ou l'absence de tenue – de l'autre.

- Mais...

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'était bon, ils avaient couché ensemble, mais Drago allait partir, alors autant le laisser se préparer. D'autant qu'il avait encore des choses à faire, il l'avait dit lui-même.

- Dray, écoute, entre nous, cette nuit, c'était génial, mais... concrètement, tu vas partir tout à l'heure. À quoi ça sert que je reste plus longtemps ?

Même Drago pouvait en convenir, qu'Harry reste ne servirait à rien. Mais, malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de voir le jeune homme partir.

À contrecœur, Drago desserra sa prise sur le bras de Harry. Ce dernier, qui avait vu le visage du blond se teinter de tristesse, se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, vêtements sous le bras.

Il était trop tard pour commencer quelque chose.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Prière de ne pas frapper, menacer, trucider, petit-suissider, lapider l'auteur ou même la viser de fruits et légumes pourris pour cette fin. Auquel cas pas de suite il y aura. On pose ces armes tout de suite, qu'elles soient blanches ou à feu. On ne pense même pas à me découper en morceaux pour les potions ou les jeter en pâture au calmar. Enfin bref, pas touche à moi.**


	6. Partie 3, chapitre 1

Merci à Polock, guest, Do, Black Pearl, Shaolan pour leurs reviews anonymes. Merci aussi aux autres. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Je suis ravie que cette fiction plaise autant même si certains ont semblé déçus ou outrés par la fin du chapitre précédent.

Cette fiction est un cadeau pour **Leylah**. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

On vient d'entamer la partie 3 et nous en sommes au chapitre 6, la moitié a été dépassée, il ne reste que 4 chapitres après celui-là, si je compte bien, dont un épilogue.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 3

Toi et moi

Chapitre 1

Drago passa les doubles portes vitrées de la Corporoy avec une certaine angoisse. Il était rentré d'Australie quelques jours auparavant et avait pris deux semaines de vacances plus que méritées avant d'intégrer l'entreprise paternelle au service financier.

Ses trois ans en Australie avaient été du pur bonheur. Le travail dans cette petite entreprise spécialisée dans l'Audit et le Conseil avait beaucoup plu au blond qui avait eu du mal à quitter le patron. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas pu renouveler son contrat, ordres de Malefoy père, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus que satisfait de son employé.

Pendant ces trois années, le jeune homme avait réussi à oublier son béguin pour Potter dans les bras de plusieurs amants, mais il les avait tous choisis bruns ou avec les yeux verts, inconsciemment.

Il s'était fait des relations, une vie là-bas et il avait dû tout plaquer pour rentrer. Lui qui avait eu du mal à quitter son Angleterre pour s'exiler si loin de tout, là, il avait éprouvé beaucoup de tristesse et d'amertume à revenir chez lui.

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui était parti était différent de celui de vingt-six. Ce Drago-là était plus mature. Il avait appris à ne dépendre que de lui, ne pas avoir à compter sur Papa pour le sortir du pétrin, à gagner son argent par lui-même, le dépenser avec parcimonie pour ne pas finir dans le rouge à la fin du mois.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles, surtout lorsqu'il avait dû refréner son goût du luxe et se contenter de la gamme moyenne, parce qu'il ne gagnait pas des cent et des milles, et son compte bancaire n'était pas aussi fourni que si Papa avait payé son loyer, ses études et lui donnait de l'argent de poche. Ce n'était pas la cuisinière qui lui faisait ses repas de la semaine ou le ménage.

Drago avait dû apprendre.

Oui, les premières semaines avaient été dures. Il avait dû tout apprendre. Son premier achat avait été un livre de cuisine pour éviter de finir empoisonné ou de manger quelque chose de trop cuit.

Bon, il fallait être honnête, Drago n'était pas devenu un cordon bleu, mais il se débrouillait bien et ses plats étaient comestibles, dixit ses cobayes qui se prêtaient au jeu de goûter ses plats, autrement dit, ses amis qu'il avait réussis à se faire. Surtout des collègues de travail. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup et ils étaient loin d'être aussi proches de lui que l'était Blaise. Mais ils étaient là et Drago les aimait bien.

Il était rentré assez peu souvent en Angleterre. Une fois à Noël et le reste du temps, il était chez lui, dans le petit deux pièces qu'il avait pu se payer avec son salaire.

L'endroit était confortable et refait à neuf. Le logement était meublé quand il l'avait loué, aussi n'avait-il pas eu à débourser un dollar pour acheter le nécessaire. C'était son père qui l'avait trouvé.

Aujourd'hui, Drago avait quitté son petit appartement confortable de Canberra et en avait trouvé un autre, plus cher pour la même superficie, en plein cœur de Londres. Mais il serait mieux payé.

Cela dit, il avait dû acquérir des meubles pour remplir les pièces vides. Là encore, l'immeuble était neuf. L'endroit était donc agréable. On pouvait même sentir la peinture dont l'odeur flottait encore.

Pour trouver ce petit nid, Drago avait bataillé ferme. Il avait dû faire jouer son nom pour que l'agence accepte de le lui louer. Son nom et aussi le fait qu'il ait un travail dans l'entreprise paternelle.

Corporoy était une société connue et respectée, et le nom Malefoy était associé à argent.

Le jeune homme, une fois les papiers en main, avait traîné sa mère pour faire les magasins afin d'acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ce jour-là, il avait fait griller sa carte de crédit et fait fondre ses économies en prévision de ce jour. Bon, il n'avait pas tout non plus, mais au moins le nécessaire.

Depuis, il s'appropriait son espace avec plaisir, mais attendait Internet qui devait lui arriver d'ici quelques jours.

Mais les vacances étaient finies et il devait reprendre le travail. Il n'aimait pas débarquer dans une entreprise, même familiale, et se familiariser avec ses collègues comme cela avait été le cas à Canberra. D'autant qu'ici, ce serait différent. Il était le fils du P-DG, ses collaborateurs lui feraient du lèche-botte pas possible pour être bien vus par le patron, ce qui le rebutait par-dessus tout. Il n'aimait pas le favoritisme, et pourtant, il travaillait chez Papa.

Ce n'était pas sa décision, c'était celle de Lucius et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Le jeune homme soupira alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de la vieille Henriette. Cette harpie était toujours là, avec ses cheveux d'une improbable couleur rose – elle avait osé la teinture, ce qui la rendait ridicule –, son visage flasque, ses tenues trop voyantes, ses ongles rouges et son air sinistre.

Il se rappela soudain d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Potter la veille de son départ. Harry avait été obligé de travailler avec elle pendant ses étés. Il se souvint surtout de l'histoire du téléphone et cela le fit sourire.

Il le perdit bien vite cependant.

Harry Potter. Un nom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois. Blaise n'en parlait pas, de même que ses parents les rares fois où il les avait eus au bout du fil.

Étrangement, quand le joli brun sourd lui revint en mémoire, il ne put l'oublier. Il avait mis du temps avant que leur étreinte passionnée la veille de son départ ne tourne plus dans son esprit, et encore davantage pour que Potter cesse de le tourmenter dans son sommeil.

Il lui avait fallu six mois pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et à se rendre compte avec un certain soulagement que son béguin pour le jeune homme avait disparu.

Aujourd'hui, ce fameux béguin n'était pas revenu, mais Harry paraissait lui manquer.

C'était étrange que cette sensation ne revienne que maintenant. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Drago avait tout fait pour ne plus penser à lui.

Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Il ne reverrait jamais le brun, ou alors à des réceptions mondaines où ils seraient invités tous les deux. Et puis, Potter avait peut-être refait sa vie.

Oui, Drago devait l'oublier et ce, rapidement.

- M'sieur Malefoy, fit Henriette de sa voix grinçante et horripilante, le tirant de ses pensées.

Quand elle parla, Drago se surprit à penser vouloir entendre Pansy. Elle aussi avait un ton affreux, mais il était toujours plus agréable que ce timbre rocailleux.

- Bonjour Henriette.

- C'est vot' premier jour ?

- En effet.

Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

- J'vous souhaite une bonne journée, m'sieur, fit la secrétaire dans son dos, assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- De même, Henriette.

Il allait vraiment falloir la remplacer. Elle parlait atrocement mal. C'était tout de même la première image qu'elle donnait de l'entreprise. Mais il savait que cela ne pourrait se faire.

Il pénétra dans la cage et appuya sur le bouton du seizième étage, le plus haut. Là où travaillait son père.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucius, cela remontait à Noël, soit six mois. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer chez eux pour le saluer, repoussant l'échéance encore et encore.

Non, il n'en voulait pas à celui qui serait son patron. Loin de là, mais il refusait juste de l'entendre lui faire recommandations sur recommandations, ou alors lui parler de personnes inconnues dont il oublierait tout et ferait leur connaissance plus tard.

Il préférait jouer le rôle de l'innocent, cela lui réussissait.

Le jeune homme de vingt-six ans appréhendait ce premier jour. Parce qu'il serait considéré comme le fils du patron et qu'on l'attendait au tournant.

Il allait devoir faire ses preuves, travailler plus dur que les autres pour montrer qu'il n'était pas là seulement parce qu'il était un Malefoy, même si c'était la pure vérité. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait sa place et qu'il savait son métier.

Ce serait difficile, le blond en était convaincu, mais au moins, il n'était pas un étudiant tout juste diplômé, il avait déjà travaillé. Il avait donc une expérience, atout non négligeable.

L'ascenseur émit un petit ding et ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir moquetté de bleu et les murs d'un blanc crème tirant vers le jaune.

Le jeune homme remonta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la seule porte. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé – il était venu assez souvent pour savoir que le bureau paternel se situait à cet étage – quand il vit sur la porte : P-DG, L. Malefoy.

C'était difficile de se persuader que l'antre du tyran de Corporoy était ailleurs.

Il passa la porte et sourit à Anastasia, la secrétaire particulière de son père. C'était une femme étrange avec ses longs cheveux blonds, raides comme des baguettes, attachés grâce à des pinces. Ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient un air innocent et rêveur. Ses vêtements bariolés ne seraient allés sur personne, sauf elle.

Au premier abord, elle ne paraissait pas à sa place, mais elle était compétente. Drago la connaissait depuis des années.

- Monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle d'une voix douce, presque rêveuse.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Ma fille a réussi à trouver un travail dans la mode, vous savez.

D'ordinaire, Drago se moquait éperdument de la vie des autres. Mais là, Anastasia avait été un peu sa nounou quand il venait étant petit. Elle l'avait vu grandir et il connaissait un peu sa fille. Luna était tout aussi étrange que sa mère.

De toute manière, pour ce qu'il en savait, les Lovegood (1) étaient tous un peu fous.

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Vingt-cinq ans. Elle s'est fiancée avec un certain Rolf Scamander.

- Je suis content pour elle et vous lui transmettrez toutes mes félicitations pour ses fiançailles, fit Drago avec un sourire franc, vraiment content pour Luna.

- Votre père vous attend, déclara Anastasia en changeant de sujet. Je le préviens que vous êtes là.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il la vit décrocher le téléphone, composer un numéro, attendre un instant et raccrocher sans n'avoir rien dit. Mais c'était un code entre eux. Drago savait que son père était au courant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à passer la seconde porte de l'autre côté du bureau de la secrétaire.

Cette dernière lui sourit aimablement et il le lui rendit avant d'ouvrir l'huis et d'entrer dans la pièce aux dimensions honorables.

Le bureau de Lucius était clair et lumineux, grâce aux baies vitrées qui offraient une jolie vue sur La City et Londres.

Le propriétaire était assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir derrière sa table de travail sur laquelle trônaient un ordinateur portable, un téléphone fixe et un cellulaire.

- Bonjour papa.

- Drago, entre et installe-toi. Je suis à toi dans quelques secondes, fit-il en pianotant sur le clavier.

Le jeune homme posa sa mallette à terre et prit place dans un des deux autres sièges, moins confortables, pour les visiteurs, et attendit que son père daigne lui accorder un regard.

Il avait le temps. Il n'était que neuf heures.

Lucius repoussa son pc et posa ses coudes sur le sous-main en cuir, son menton dessus.

- Bien, avant de te faire visiter, je voudrais mettre les choses au point avec toi, fils. Ici, je ne suis pas ton père, je suis Monsieur Malefoy.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement. Mais, Monsieur, vous m'excuserez si, dans les premiers temps, ma langue fourche.

L'homme blond esquissa un sourire amusé à la réplique.

Drago, lui, était parfaitement au courant qu'il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur et l'acceptait totalement. Ce point au moins l'aiderait dans son intégration au sein de la société.

- Pour les premiers jours et malgré le rapport de Joshua plus que positif sur ton compte, je souhaite te mettre en binôme avec l'un de mes collaborateurs.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Parce que c'est la politique de la maison. Il te briefe sur ce que tu dois savoir ici.

- Si c'est la politique, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Quinze jours avec lui et tu seras parfaitement formé. Bien, je pense que ce sera tout. Maintenant, je vais te faire visiter les différents services afin que tu te familiarises avec tes collègues. Un dernier conseil, fit l'homme en se levant, imité par son fils, ne te laisse pas faire par les plus anciens. Mais je te connais.

Ils quittèrent le bureau.

Une heure plus tard, le temps de faire le tour des différents services de la société, Drago fut conduit vers ses nouveaux collègues. Ils étaient six avec lui à travailler dans le service financier et le blond eut la surprise de voir la dernière personne au monde à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Potter ?

À ses côtés, Lucius souriait.

Alors son père avait réussi à rallier le brun à sa cause. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ce dernier refusait d'intégrer les rangs de la Corporoy.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de reparler de cela et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Drago, malgré le fait qu'ils travaillent plus ou moins ensemble. En effet, le binôme du jeune homme n'était autre que Potter.

Le blond se rendit rapidement compte que son nouveau collègue était compétent. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Ils se comprenaient assez bien et le jeune Malefoy ne se sentait pas vraiment perdu, surtout quand le brun lui donna du travail à faire, à savoir établir la rentabilité financière de l'entreprise grâce aux bilans. C'était simple comme bonjour, d'autant qu'il s'agissait des bilans de l'année précédente et de l'année d'avant.

Un test auquel Drago s'acquitta avec brio, selon Potter, et en peu de temps.

Il en avait fait pendant trois ans, permettant à la société de son ancien patron de faire davantage de bénéfices.

Les chiffres, le jeune homme les aimait et eux aussi apparemment.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha, Drago regarda Harry plongé dans ses dossiers, un stylo dans la bouche et un autre dans la main. Il travaillait sur un projet. L'investissement d'une machine si le blond avait bien compris.

Le brun dut sentir le poids de son regard sur lui car il leva les yeux toujours cachés par des lunettes à montures assez fines et le toisa.

- Oui ?

Le fils Malefoy faillit s'immerger de nouveau dans les comptes de la société pour s'en familiariser pour ne pas faire croire qu'il détaillait Potter.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait regardé Harry.

Certes, le jeune homme était toujours aussi mignon, voire beau et les souvenirs de leur seule et unique nuit ensemble n'avaient cessé de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait revu, mais de là à se montrer intéressé...

Non, Drago avait déjà eu sa chance et il l'avait laissée passer. Il était parti. Harry avait très certainement refait sa vie.

Le blond ne sut expliquer pourquoi cette idée lui tordait l'estomac. Pourquoi le fait que Potter puisse être en couple avec un autre que lui le rendait jaloux ? Parce que c'était de la jalousie. Ce petit pincement au cœur, cette boule dans la gorge... ce n'était ni plus ni moins que cela.

Pourtant, il n'était pas amoureux. Si ? Éprouvait-on de la jalousie même si on n'était pas amoureux ?

Drago ne savait pas et il ne voulait étrangement pas le savoir. Parce que, s'il était amoureux, alors c'était la fin du monde. Il ne pouvait pas l'être ! C'était impossible !

- Malefoy ?

- Désolé.

Le blond secoua la tête et se concentra sur son collègue. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Les émeraudes le fixaient, semblant le transpercer, le sonder et il frissonna.

- Je... Je voulais savoir si... tu étais libre à midi. Pour... parler... du bon vieux temps.

Non, le sourire de Potter ne devait pas le mettre dans cet état ! Il devait se reprendre, et vite.

- Du bon vieux temps, hein ?

Le clin d'œil et le rictus amusé lui firent comprendre que le brun pensait exactement à la même chose que lui en cet instant : leur partie de jambes en l'air des plus torrides après l'obtention de leur diplôme.

- Si tu veux. Au restaurant de l'entreprise ?

- Tout dépend de la nourriture. Les seules fois où j'y suis allé, c'était épouvantable.

- Ils ont changé de traiteur. Elle est comestible et aujourd'hui, c'est chinois. C'est relativement bon, sourit Harry.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la fameuse cafétéria. Drago commençait à sentir de douces effluves lui parvenir avant même d'entrer et il salivait. Si la nourriture était aussi délicieuse que l'odeur, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand ils entrèrent, le blond faillit s'arrêter, surpris. Son mère avait fait des modifications aussi dans l'agencement.

L'endroit était tout simple, mais c'était vaste et lumineux, avec des box pour conférer aux personnes une certaine intimité. Les murs étaient dans les tons crème et le sol en carrelage rouge et blanc. Il y avait une vingtaine de tables de six places, parfois occupées, mais la plupart étaient vides.

Harry le conduisit vers la fenêtre et lui présenta une chaise.

- Alors, parle-moi de toi, fit-il sans détours.

À quelques mètres de là, un serveur récupérait un carnet et s'approchait de leur table afin de prendre leur commande.

Non, ils n'étaient pas au restaurant, mais Drago connaissait assez son père pour savoir qu'il avait voulu ce petit luxe dans sa propre société.

Il y avait donc plusieurs serveurs qui se relayaient pour servir les employés, et les menus étaient de simples feuilles format A4 qui détaillaient les différents plats du jour. Tout était déjà prêt, il n'y avait qu'à apporter. Les salariés auraient pu le faire eux-mêmes, mais où aurait été le plaisir ?

- Vous désirez ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

Drago le trouva assez mignon. Certes, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années de plus que lui, mais il était plutôt beau garçon avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains bouclés et sa fossette au menton.

- Le riz cantonnais, la soupe et le poulet aux champignons noirs, fit le jeune homme.

- Et pour vous ? s'enquit le serveur à Harry, toujours plongé dans son menu.

Drago lui donna un petit coup de pieds sous la table, se rappelant juste à ce moment-là que son collègue était sourd.

- Oui ? s'étonna ce dernier en levant les yeux pour les braquer sur le fils de son patron qui lui montra la troisième personne.

- Vous désirez ? répéta aimablement l'employé de salle.

- Soupe, nems et poulet au curry. Avec du riz.

L'homme s'éclipsa et le duo put reprendre sa conversation. Du moins, ils purent l'entamer car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- L'Australie.

- Beau pays. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter. Outre Canberra et Sydney. Le reste, je n'y suis pas allé. Pas le temps.

- En trois ans ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas vu du pays.

- Et pourtant, fit Drago en secouant la tête, l'air fataliste, un sourire aux lèvres.

Parler avec Harry était facile. Plus qu'avec ses collègues de Canberra. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté.

Ils furent rapidement servis, et après un remerciement au serveur, ils commencèrent à déguster leur plat. Pour Drago, le contenu de son plateau le faisait baver.

- Et toi, Potter ? demanda-t-il après deux bouchées, évitant ainsi que le brun n'ait l'idée de lui poser plus de questions. Ces trois dernières années ? J'ai souvenir de toi disant à mon père que tu refusais de le rejoindre et là, je te retrouve dans son entreprise.

Le brun rigola et soupira.

- J'avais trouvé un poste dans une boîte. C'était intéressant, mais le patron était un arnaqueur de première. Il l'avait montée deux ans auparavant et en avait marre. Alors il l'a coulée. Je me suis retrouvé au chômage après six mois. Ton père est revenu me voir et puis j'ai posé mes conditions.

- Tes conditions ? À l'évidence, mon père t'a à la bonne.

- Je sais. Et j'avoue que j'en joue beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je le connais qu'il me passe tout. Non, je suis un employé comme un autre. Comme toi, je suppose.

- En effet. Quelles conditions ?

C'était étonnant que Lucius tolère une telle chose. Mais si Drago se rappelait bien, Harry n'avait pas hésité à renvoyer le magnat dans ses buts, poliment certes, mais il l'avait fait.

- Il me proposait un poste. Officiellement. Et je postulais, comme tous les autres.

- Entretien d'embauche aussi ? Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi j'y ai eu droit, marmonna le blond avec un sourire quand Harry acquiesça.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Mais, fit-il en se calmant après quelques minutes, je me demande toujours s'il n'a pas appuyé ma candidature et si tout cela n'était qu'un simple simulacre pour arriver au même point : me faire intégrer à son entreprise et ce, peu importe mes qualifications.

- Tu doutes tant que cela de toi ?

- Non. Mais je sais parfaitement qu'il y avait des personnes bien plus qualifiées que moi qui avaient postulé. D'autant que l'annonce spécifiait cinq ans d'expériences. Je n'avais que six mois. Étonnant.

- Assez. Mais c'est mon père. Une fois qu'il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs.

- C'est sûr.

- Donc tu travailles ici depuis deux ans et demi ?

- Oui. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Les premières semaines passées et après les remarques des plus anciens sur mon âge, j'ai réussi à m'intégrer et eux se sont adaptés à mes « manies ». Mon... handicap a été accepté. Mais ils ont mis du temps avant de me taper sur l'épaule pour me parler et surtout, comprendre que je lisais sur les lèvres. Bref... tout cela pour dire que tout va bien pour moi.

- Côté cœur aussi ?

- Ah, je me doutais un peu que tu me poserais cette question.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Drago, tu m'as regardé et attendu pendant deux ans. Je me souviens bien de notre seule nuit tous les deux. Je ne la regrette pas, mais je me rappelle que tu avais l'air un peu triste quand je t'ai dit que je partais parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

Drago hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'en souvenait bien. Il avait même eu du mal à l'oublier. Il avait eu Harry pendant quelques heures. Il avait eu cette chance mais à cause de son paternel, il n'avait pas pu le conserver.

- Côté cœur... je suis pris.

Pourquoi Harry avait l'air perturbé en disant ces mots ?

Drago, quant à lui, sentit son cœur se serrer. Le brun était pris. C'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté.

Tant pis. C'était le jeu. C'était la vie.

- Mais ?

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose ? Certes, la voix d'Harry avait semblé morose en lui apprenant qu'il était en couple, cependant, de là à aller lui demander par sous-entendu si tout allait bien...

Potter soupira. C'était le signe qu'entre lui et son compagnon, cela n'allait pas très fort. C'était certain.

- Mais... il... on traverse une passe difficile et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis cela, à toi. Vraiment.

- Aucune idée. Parce que tu as besoin d'en parler, non ?

Quelle répartie ! Drago se faisait peur. Il préféra se taire et se concentrer sur son plateau encore plein. Son repas refroidissait et son estomac protestait.

- Sans doute, conclut Harry avant de faire de même.

Ils mangèrent en silence, dégustant le riz et le poulet avec plaisir, mais dans une atmosphère un peu lourde. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas rebondir. Harry refusait de s'appesantir sur sa situation amoureuse et Drago n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'il était célibataire. Il n'en avait pas honte du tout, mais en parler, là tout de suite alors que son ancien amant venait de lui dire que ça n'allait pas, c'était comme lui hurler qu'il était disponible. Et cela, Drago se le refusait. Il le lui sous-entendrait subtilement, mais plus tard.

Là, c'était encore trop tôt.

Ils finirent leur repas et payèrent une livre sterling symbolique qu'ils laissèrent dans une corbeille. Rien ne revenait à l'entreprise et à son patron. Tout allait dans les poches du traiteur engagé par Lucius.

Sans mot dire, le duo retourna travailler.

Quand dix-huit heures sonnèrent, Drago parut étonné de voir que le temps était passé si vite. Il rangea ses affaires et quitta son bureau, satisfait de sa journée.

Personne ne lui avait vraiment parlé, mais il s'y était attendu et la charge de travail était importante. Harry était le seul qui lui avait adressé la parole et c'était davantage pour lui expliquer certaines choses que le blond avait intégrées assez rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas abordé leur vie privée. Ils ne le feraient sans doute jamais, ou alors dans le meilleur des cas, cela se ferait plus tard.

Pour l'heure, Drago voulait voir Blaise. Son meilleur ami travaillait comme coach d'entreprise depuis un an. Il avait fondé sa boîte de coaching après un an dans une société dont le patron refusait tout bonnement de voir que ça n'allait pas. Année après année, ils perdaient de l'argent. Il avait claqué la porte et était allé se former avant de monter son affaire.

Blaise n'était pas le meilleur ni un expert, mais les conseils qu'il avait donnés avaient fonctionné – et heureusement. Sa petite entreprise ne lui rapportait pas encore, mais il se faisait connaître et, pour l'aider un peu, Lucius recommandait ses services, même si tout allait bien pour lui.

Aucune des deux parties n'était dupe. Malefoy ne faisait pas cela par charité et parce que Blaise était l'ami de son fils. Il le faisait parce qu'il savait que le noir était compétent et qu'il pourrait l'employer sans payer.

Et le jeune Zabini était parfaitement au courant.

Drag tira son téléphone de sa veste et composa le numéro de son ami en espérant que ce dernier serait disponible. Il en doutait un peu.

« Allô ? »

- C'est Dray. Tu es libre ?

« Non, pas avant deux bonnes heures, Dray. Désolé. Un client. »

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. L'argent doit rentrer.

Il entendit un rire. Il avait vu juste alors. Il assura son meilleur ami que tout allait bien, qu'il se débrouillerait pour se remettre de cet abandon avant de raccrocher, un sourire aux lèvres. Drago n'en voulait pas du tout à Blaise de préférer son travail à son meilleur ami. Lui aurait fait de même si cela avait été une question d'argent et Zabini avait besoin de se faire un nom. Alors il travaillait sans compter ses heures.

Drago ajusta sa veste qu'il avait retirée et rangea son téléphone dans sa mallette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un pub dans le centre de Londres. C'était un endroit où il appréciait être quand il était jeune et encore plein de rêves. En bref, quand il était encore stupide et naïf.

Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis des années. Depuis son diplôme de fin d'études.

Le jeune homme se posa au bar et attendit qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il avait le temps et savait qu'il n'aurait pas à appeler. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le patron était rapide.

En effet, il le vit s'approcher. C'était un cinquantenaire habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge. Un homme mince aux cheveux bruns, avec des tatouages apparents sur le cou et le long d'un bras.

- Salut gamin, fit-il en reconnaissant un ancien client. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Trois ans. Whisky.

- Je te sers ça ! Pansy, dépêche-toi !

Drago déglutit en entendant ce nom. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne serait pas Pansy Parkinson parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter cette pimbêche à la voix de crécelle.

- Pansy ?

- Ouais.

- Pansy comment ?

- Monroe. Une gentille fille, mais elle a encore un peu de mal à trouver son équilibre.

Le blond vit une fille rousse sortir par une porte derrière le bar et s'approcher. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber par terre, mais par chance, elle parvint à conserver son équilibre.

- Oui Joe ?

- Débarrasse donc la table trois.

- Bien patron.

Elle disparut rapidement pendant que le fameux Joe préparait le verre de son client. Ils entendirent des bruits de verre cassé et le patron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je le retiens sur ta paie, gronda le barman en toisant la jeune fille qui paraissait défaite.

Drago eut presque pitié d'elle. Ce n'était pas son genre alors il mit ce sentiment de côté. Si elle était encore là, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas si inutile que cela, il ne devait pas s'en mêler.

Le jeune homme remercia Joe d'un signe de tête quand son verre fut posé devant lui. Il le sirota un instant, le regard rivé sur le mur en face de lui.

Le pub était plein. L'ambiance était calme, Drago s'y sentait bien. Mais il devait rentrer et passer faire quelques courses parce que son réfrigérateur était presque vide.

Il avala le fond de son verre et posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de filer.

Deux heures et une bonne douche plus tard, Drago était dans son canapé, le regard rivé sur l'écran de télévision. Sa tenue était bien loin de celle de l'employé de Corporoy. Exit le costume et bonsoir au jogging-tee-shirt.

Jamais, avant de partir en Australie, le blond n'aurait osé porter cela. Mais depuis qu'il avait testé, il ne quittait plus ce que sa mère aurait appelé des frusques. C'était son pyjama. Et puis, il était seul. Il ne sortait pas et donc, ne draguait pas. Il se fichait un peu de son apparence. Le principal, c'était d'être bien.

Il reposa son assiette vide sur la table basse et changea de chaîne avant de grommeler quand il tomba sur un match de football. Arsenal contre Chelsea. Il zappa et finit par éteindre pour se lever. Lentement, il porta son assiette sale à son évier et l'y laissa avant de se traîner jusqu'à son lit et s'y écrouler.

Il était vingt heures trente et Drago était prêt à aller dormir. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il explosa de rire. Même épuisé, le blond n'était pas allé se coucher aussi tôt depuis des années. D'autant qu'il n'avait même pas envie de dormir. Mais il ne voulait rien faire d'autre.

0o0

Harry soupira en voyant Malefoy plier ses affaires et partir sans lui accorder un regard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence du blond à Corporoy lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait bien. Mieux que ces trois dernières semaines.

Il était fatigué, épuisé et en avait assez.

Son compagnon depuis un an et demi était invivable et sans raison. Le brun ne voulait pas rentrer pour l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait encore oublié d'acheter quelque chose. Les reproches pleuvaient et le jeune homme en avait marre.

Pourtant, il allait bien falloir.

Il était en couple avec Stephen Ergsonn. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par les petites annonces deux ans auparavant. Harry avait voulu quitter l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dudley, parce qu'il voulait son indépendance et son cousin voulait trouver un loyer pour sa copine et lui.

Au final, Harry s'était rabattu sur la colocation avec Stephen qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser et le brun s'était senti attiré par le châtain aux yeux ambrés. Il était totalement différent de Drago, mais ce n'était pas plus mal au final, car il avait mis du temps avant de l'oublier.

Six mois après s'être installés en colocation, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Les premiers mois avaient été magiques. Mais là, depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir. C'était à peine s'ils avaient eu des relations intimes ces derniers temps. Stephen rentrait tard, voire pas du tout, et Harry n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sur le dos, les jambes écartées, à subir.

Il aurait pu le quitter, mais ne parvenait à s'y résoudre, parce qu'il aimait encore Stephen et c'était réciproque, mais leurs disputes revenaient sans cesse.

Harry soupira en arrivant devant chez lui. C'était un petit immeuble tout simple, de trois étages. Il passa et referma la porte, le courrier dans les mains. Avisant les chaussures dans l'entrée et la sacoche posée contre un mur, Stephen était rentré. Mais il avait encore oublié de relever le courrier.

Le brun le posa sur la console près de la porte avant de retirer ses chaussures. En chaussettes et costume, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Vu l'heure, il était grand temps de dîner, même si Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Une assiette trônait dans l'évier, sale. De même qu'un verre et des couverts. Aucun des deux ne rentrait pour le déjeuner, ce qui signifiait que son amant avait mangé.

Par acquis de conscience, il se rendit dans le salon, certain d'y trouver Stephen. Celui-ci était confortablement installé dans le canapé et regardait la télévision.

- Tu es rentré ? nota avec intelligence ce dernier en le voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry en vint à se demander qui était le plus sourd des deux. Avec le bruit qu'il avait dû faire, il était étrange que le châtain n'ait rien entendu.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Oui. J'ai commandé. Il en reste pour toi dans le micro-onde.

- Merci, fit Harry, reconnaissant.

Cela lui éviterait de cuisiner. Tant mieux, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était trop fatigué. Il récupéra les plats, les vida dans une assiette et retourna dans le salon pour manger devant la télévision, aux côtés de Stephen.

Il en oublia sa colère contre lui et leurs disputes incessantes, et se colla à lui pour suivre l'émission sans le moindre intérêt.

Stephen glissa sa main dans les épis en bataille de son compagnon et caressa doucement le cuir chevelu avant de venir masser les épaules.

Harry grignota plus qu'il ne mangea, électrisé par ce contact. Le manque de sexe entre eux commençait à se faire ressentir.

Quand la main du jeune homme lui retira son assiette, il ne protesta pas.

Quand il se retrouva étendu sur le canapé, Stephen au-dessus de lui, il ne protesta pas non plus.

Quand les lèvres douces et chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et que la langue impérieuse réclama l'entrée de sa bouche, il ne protesta pas plus.

Il soupira de bien-être alors que son corps était réclamé avec passion.

Dans la pièce ne résonnèrent bientôt plus que les gémissements, les cris et les peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

Le couple recommença une seconde fois dans la chambre et finit par se laisser aller à Morphée, détendu et serein.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain, Stephen secoua doucement son ancien colocataire et lui sourit en le voyant papillonner des yeux.

- Salut chéri, fit-il après lui avoir posé ses lunettes sur le nez, suivi d'un baiser. J'ai envie de te garder au lit, tu sais.

Harry gémit et sourit en sentant contre son aine le désir de son amant.

- Moi aussi, chéri, moi aussi. Mais on travaille tous les deux.

- Fais-toi porter pâle aujourd'hui.

Il fondit dans son cou pour le lui lécher, faisant rire le brun. Si Stephen se montrait aussi entreprenant, alors oui, il allait appeler pour faire croire qu'il était malade et profiter impunément de son amant. C'était tellement rare.

Au final, il inventa une excuse pour rester chez lui la matinée. Son petit ami fut tendre, allant même jusqu'à lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. Ils refirent l'amour une autre fois, sous la douche.

Ils se séparèrent vers treize heures pour le travail.

Pour la première fois depuis trois longues semaines, Harry était guilleret. Il souriait largement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne lui poserait de questions.

En arrivant, il tomba sur Drago et faillit pousser un soupir rageur en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié le blond et qu'il allait devoir passer son après-midi à le former.

Mais le jeune Malefoy fut moins dérangeant que ses collègues, notamment un certain John Johnson – ses parents avaient cru drôle de lui donner ce prénom – qui n'avait pas cessé de faire des plaisanteries douteuses à Harry à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il lui tapait régulièrement sur le bras – et sur le système aussi – avant de lui sortir ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui, mettant en avant des propos clairement homophobes.

Johnson était connu dans le service pour son humour lourd et douteux. D'ordinaire, Harry n'y prêtait pas attention, ignorant que l'employé n'arrêtait pas, exaspérant ses collègues entendants. Mais là, même lui n'en pouvait plus.

- Johnson, dit-il excédé après une énième histoire graveleuse et franchement déplacée sur sa sexualité. Tu gonfles tout le monde. Tu es hétéro, non ?

Le brun n'avait pas conscience que tout le monde s'était tu dans la pièce.

- Ouais, et ?

- Avec tes blagues débiles sur mes fesses et celles des gays, on pourrait en douter. Il est seize heures, je suis là depuis deux heures et demie et tu nous en as sorti... combien ? demanda-t-il à son voisin, à savoir Drago.

- J'ai cessé de compter après dix, confia le blondinet.

- Dix-huit, affirma Jeanne Etcher, jeune stagiaire.

Elle avait eu son lot de blagues sexistes depuis qu'elle était là. Elle travaillait dans l'entreprise depuis six mois, en alternance. D'habitude, elle ne disait rien, subissant en silence voire faisant la sourde, mais là, la coupe était pleine.

- Dix-huit. Alors tu te tais !

- Sinon quoi ? lui fit l'autre, l'air d'un homme qui venait de voir sa sexualité remise en doute. Tu vas me frapper ? Les tapettes frappent comme des gonzesses, c'est bien connu. Même la petite frapperait plus fort que toi.

Harry secoua la tête. Cet homme était d'une bêtise navrante. Il était homophobe. En soi, le brun était parfaitement au courant, mais jusque là, Johnson n'avait jamais montré ce côté de sa personnalité puisqu'en général, il n'adressait pas la parole à son collègue.

- Frapper, c'est pour les grosses brutes. Je pense être plus civilisé. Par contre, je peux aller voir le P-DG et on verra ce qu'il pense de ton homophobie avérée.

Brutalement, John détourna le regard, le visage fermé. Il avait eu des mots avec le directeur à ce sujet et tout le monde était au courant. Il avait même failli être licencié lorsqu'Harry était arrivé et qu'il avait su que le brun pouvait le draguer. Ce dernier était allé se plaindre à Malefoy qui l'avait défendu contre Johnson.

Harry se rassit à sa place et reprit son travail en espérant vraiment que les trois heures qu'il ferait encore avant de rentrer seraient calmes – il voulait rattraper pendant cette semaine ses trois heures trente manquées dans la mâtinée.

La seule personne qui osa le déranger fut Drago. Le jeune homme vint lui poser une question relative à la comptabilité. Il faillit lui dire d'aller voir dans le service comptabilité, mais il se ravisa et écouta. Au final, c'était une broutille, une erreur dans un chiffre dans un des bilans et Drago dut y aller tout de même.

À dix-neuf heures vingt, le jeune homme rangea enfin ses affaires. Ses collègues étaient partis depuis une bonne heure, le laissant seul.

Une heure plus tard, il passait la porte de son appartement et se faisait sauter dessus par un Stephen excité. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte ou de poser ses clefs que son amant le poussa contre un mur et lui dévora la bouche.

Être accueilli de cette façon, il ne disait pas non, mais c'était peut-être un peu brutal, surtout pour son pauvre dos malmené. Cependant, il ne repoussa pas son compagnon et lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour le serrer et pouvoir répondre à son baiser torride.

Ils finirent comme la veille, sauf que cette fois, ce fut sur le tapis dans l'entrée. Harry grognerait plus tard en découvrant le bas de son dos irrité par les frottements, mais le plaisir qui le traversa au moment où Stephen tapa sa prostate lui fit oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il adorait ces moments où il se sentait aussi proche de l'autre, percevoir ce poids sur lui, cette moiteur sur son corps, ce souffle dans son cou, ces mains serrer ses cuisses fermement enroulées autour de la taille fine, ces coups de reins puissants qui lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir.

Quand Stephen se laissa retomber sur lui, ils restèrent là, à tenter de reprendre leur respiration.

Ce fut parfait. Harry ne se plaignit même plus de la brutalité de l'accueil, puisqu'il avait pris son pied comme jamais. Mais ses fesses se souviendraient encore de cette ardeur avec laquelle le châtain l'avait pris.

Il n'avait pas eu aussi mal au réveil le matin-même.

- Bonsoir, mon cœur, fit le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry comprit à peine ce qu'il venait de dire, ses lunettes étaient de travers et il ne voyait pas vraiment. Mais il voyait assez pour trouver sa bouche et l'embrasser.

D'un geste las, il remit la monture correctement sur son nez et sourit à son amant.

- Pourquoi un tel accueil ?

- J'avais envie. J'ai pensé à ce qu'on avait fait ce matin, et ça n'a pas arrêté de me travailler tout l'après-midi. En rentrant, j'y ai pensé encore et quand je t'ai entendu, je n'ai pas pu attendre.

Harry sourit. Il était content de cette attention. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu aux premières semaines de leur couple, quand ils étaient amoureux et conciliants, ne passant pas leur temps à se disputer pour une broutille comme le linge qui traînait, ou encore le son de la télévision trop bas voire inexistant. Des bêtises qui engendraient des hurlements des deux côtés, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte à quel point ils étaient ridicules.

- Prêt pour un second round ? demanda Stephen.

Le brun secoua la tête. Là, le seul qu'il avait eu lui avait suffi. Il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer une autre fois.

- S'il te plaît.

- Non, pas ce soir.

- Harry, le supplia le châtain.

Mais même sous forme de supplique, il n'en était pas question. Le jeune homme repoussa doucement son amant et se releva avec une grimace. Son popotin était douloureux et dans le bas de ses reins, il avait l'impression que sa peau était brûlée.

D'un pas un peu maladroit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour voir l'état de ses reins et jura quand le reflet dans la glace lui renvoya une inflammation due au frottement de sa peau sur le tapis à poils ras. À croire que le fait d'entourer la taille de son partenaire de ses jambes n'avait rien fait. Il ne parlait même pas du haut de ses épaules qui étaient dans le même état et de certains points de son dos.

C'était la seule et unique fois qu'il était pris sur un tapis !

Une minute plus tard, il vit dans le reflet du miroir son amant qui venait d'arriver, un peu bougon.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde mon dos ! C'est la dernière fois sur le tapis ! La prochaine fois, tu refrènes tes ardeurs le temps d'aller sur le canapé ou dans le lit ! Mais plus par terre !

- T'es énervé pour ça ?

- Oui, crétin ! Ça brûle ! Maintenant sors, je prends une douche.

Oui, d'accord, il aurait pu être plus aimable avec Stephen, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Mais justement, c'était à cause de cela qu'il souffrait.

Ergsonn quitta la pièce en bougonnant sur les bruns allumeurs qui le laissaient tomber et en plus qui râlaient. Il prévint vaguement Harry qu'il allait préparer à manger, mais son compagnon n'entendit strictement rien, ne le regardant pas. De toute manière, il n'aurait rien vu, le châtain avait le dos tourné en disant cela.

Quand il le rejoignit dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur de brûlé, il découvrit l'ampleur du désastre et une pièce enfumée.

- Pourquoi tu as cuisiné ? s'exclama-t-il en enclenchant la hotte au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson.

- J'avais envie !

- Mais tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! râla Harry.

- Eh bien, débrouille-toi ! cria Stephen en jetant violemment la spatule dans l'évier, rejoignant ainsi le plat de pâtes carbonisées.

Il laissa là un Harry médusé et sortit de la pièce. Le brun nota simplement qu'il avait pris le temps d'aller enfiler un pantalon.

Lentement, grimaçant quand son propre pantalon frotta contre sa peau sensible, le jeune homme nettoya les dégâts, supposant que son compagnon tempêtait dans le salon.

Et dire que la soirée avait si bien commencée.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il ne commença même pas à préparer quelque chose. Son estomac n'avait pas faim du tout. Il retrouva effectivement Stephen dans le salon, les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur la télévision.

- Tu boudes ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Harry, lui, était à peu près calme. La douche l'avait détendu. Mais le dîner fichu et le coup de gueule de son amant ne lui avaient pas plu. Aussi l'agacement commençait à poindre.

- Steph' ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas m'interdire aussi de regarder la télévision ?

- Pardon ? Mais je ne t'ai rien interdit du tout, s'étonna Harry, surpris.

Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas sa mère, juste son compagnon. Il n'avait pas à lui interdire quoi que ce soit.

- Ah ouais ? Et quand j'ai voulu refaire l'amour, tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua le brun, plus que surpris mais comprenant d'où venait le problème. C'était mon droit de dire non. C'est mon cul ! Maintenant, si t'es pas content, tu as ta main droite ! Je ne t'ai jamais empêché, que je sache !

Et il s'en alla rageur, dans son ancienne chambre, ayant rejoint celle de Stephen quand ils s'étaient mis en couple. Là, il se posa à un des deux bureaux qui meublaient la pièce et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée, chacun se couchant dans le même lit sans toucher l'autre.

Au réveil, Harry bénit le fait que Stephen doive se lever une heure plus tôt que lui, se réveillant grâce aux mouvements fort peu discrets du matelas.

Là encore, jusqu'à ce que le châtain parte, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, aucun ne cherchant à désamorcer le conflit. Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient revenus à leurs querelles idiotes, que les quelques heures amoureuses n'avaient jamais existé. Seul vestige de leurs étreintes, le dos du brun qui était encore douloureux.

Le soir, ce fut la même chose que le matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait l'excellente idée de mettre ses pieds sur le fauteuil alors que son partenaire ne supportait pas. D'habitude, il faisait attention, mais là, pris dans son film, il avait oublié et avait retrouvé ce réflexe presque rassurant de se rouler en boule.

- Vire tes pieds ! hurla soudain Stephen en le voyant.

Quand il n'aperçut aucune réaction, il se planta devant la télévision, le visage fermé. Harry se rappela soudain de la règle et se hâta de retirer ses pieds. Mais cela ne parut pas calmer son interlocuteur qui avait envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et c'était tombé sur son amant.

- On pose nos fesses ici ! Ce n'est pas propre !

- Mes chaussettes sont propres et moi aussi.

- Dégage de ce canapé ! ordonna le jeune homme.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien suivi.

- Dégage !

Harry ne bougea pas, cherchant à savoir si son petit ami était sérieux ou non. Quelle était donc cette nouvelle lubie ?

Et puis, il se leva brutalement, tentant de conserver son calme alors que sa colère commençait à monter. Il en eut soudainement marre de ces disputes à répétition, ou de ces silences entre eux, lourds et plus épuisants que tout autre accrochage.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as raison. Je dégage. J'ai besoin d'air !

Il quitta le salon, enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée, récupéra clefs et portable et sortit de l'appartement. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Tout irait dans la mesure où il n'était pas chez lui.

(1) oui, je sais. Normalement, la mère de Luna est morte. Mais là, étant dans le monde moldu, je fais ce que je veux, non ? Donc, elle est en vie.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Je ne connais pas grand-chose au monde de l'entreprise. Je n'ai travaillé que dans des petites structures où le restaurant d'entreprise se composait d'un micro-onde et d'une table. Personne ne m'en voudra si ce que j'ai décrit semble étrange ou irréaliste. Du moins, je l'espère.**

**Non, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble. On ne tape toujours pas l'auteur. Pas de menaces non plus, pitié, même si je les ai méritées. Mais, rassurez-vous, c'est bien un Drarry, donc ils vont bien finir en couple. Reste à savoir quand (bientôt, bientôt)**


	7. Partie 3, chapitre 2

Je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir répondu à aucune review. Beaucoup de choses se sons télescopées et arrivée à ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement zappé de répondre.

Je les ai bien évidemment toutes lues avec grand plaisir. Certaines, notamment une que je ne citerai pas, m'ont faite hurler de rire alors que ce n'était pas le but.

Bref, je suis désolée pour ce silence et **je remercie du fond du coeur chacun et chacune d'entre vous.** Grâce à vous, j'ai passé la barre des 200 reviews, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Vous êtes des choux.

Deux choses avant de poster : la première,** il reste **sans celui-là,** 3 chapitres à publier.**

La deuxième, je ne sais pas si je vous le dis. Si, au cas où certains se poseraient encore la question à la fin, oui, c'est un** happy end.**

**Leylah**, cette fic t'est tout spécialement dédicacée, comme tu le sais. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 3

Toi et moi

Chapitre 2

Le couteau coupait avec adresse le concombre en rondelles sur la planche à découper pendant qu'une musique douce résonnait dans le petit appartement.

Drago balançait la tête en rythme tout en maniant le couteau.

Il n'aimait pas trop faire la cuisine, mais s'il voulait manger, il devait s'y mettre. Et puis, cela le détendait un peu. Les gestes étant mécaniques, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose, notamment la radio.

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Personne ne devait venir.

Essuyant ses mains dans un torchon, il se dirigea vers le boîtier et décrocha.

- Oui ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Encore une blague stupide d'un petit plaisantin qui trouvait rigolo de sonner chez les gens et de déguerpir en courant.

Drago raccrocha en pestant contre les gamins imbéciles qui n'avaient pas été éduqués et retourna à la découpe du reste de son concombre. Il ferait ensuite une sauce et mangerait le tout devant la télévision. C'était un bon plan. Après, il ne savait pas. Un peu de vaisselle sans le moindre doute. Elle commençait à s'accumuler dans son évier et il n'aimait pas trop.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il lâcha de nouveau son couteau, manquant de se couper au passage, et retourna rageur dans l'entrée pour répondre à l'interphone qui avait encore sonné.

Mais il n'eut pas plus de réponse que la première fois. Le silence complet de l'autre côté. Il ne percevait que les bruits de la rue, les voitures qui passaient. Il reposa le combiné un peu plus rageusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et retourna à sa cuisine, espérant que l'adage « jamais deux sans trois » ne se vérifierait pas.

Manque de chance, à peine son couteau en main, il faillit hurler en entendant la sonnerie de cet engin de malheur !

Au lieu d'aller répondre, Drago fila vers la fenêtre de son salon, celle-ci donnant sur la rue. Il l'ouvrit et regarda en bas, vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait bien une personne.

Le jeune homme se concentra pour tenter de la reconnaître, mais malgré la lumière des lampadaires de la rue, il n'y parvint pas, la luminosité étant trop faible.

Dans un soupir, le blond referma sa fenêtre et fila prendre ses clefs posées sur la table basse avant de quitter son appartement qu'il verrouilla. Si c'était cette personne en bas qui s'acharnait sur son interphone, alors il se devait d'aller voir ce qu'elle voulait et pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

En ouvrant la porte du hall, il eut la surprise de découvrir Potter qui sursauta presque en le voyant devant lui.

Maintenant Drago pouvait comprendre pourquoi personne n'avait répondu. Harry n'entendait rien.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda le blond, étonné. Et comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

- Par Blaise.

Malefoy tiqua. Par Blaise ? Depuis quand les deux se parlaient ? À l'école, c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient adressé la parole.

- Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de questions, mais... je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller. Et je me demandais si tu pouvais...

- T'héberger ? finit Drago en affirmant plus qu'il ne posa la question.

- En quelque sorte. Je peux monter ? S'il te plaît.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, le jeune homme le savait. Il voulait dire non. Il devait dire non !

- D'accord.

Mais qu'il était bête ! Pourquoi sa bouche avait proféré une telle bêtise ? En était-ce réellement une au final ?

Il laissa Harry entrer dans le hall et le précéda dans les escaliers. Il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur mais avait besoin d'espace entre le brun et lui pour ne pas se retourner et le coller contre un mur pour lui dévorer la bouche, comme il en mourait d'envie depuis son arrivée dans la Corporoy.

Il avait eu beau tenter d'oublier ce désir une nouvelle fois – il avait bien réussi, il pouvait recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? – Drago avait dû se rendre à l'évidence quand il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, les draps souillés et, en mémoire, le visage de son amant onirique encadré par des cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux verts.

Une fois devant la porte, le blond la déverrouilla et fit entrer son invité avant de le guider jusqu'au salon. Enfin, ce qui faisait office de salon.

Harry s'installa dans le canapé et parut se détendre. Drago le vit fermer les yeux et soupira avant de retourner dans sa cuisine. Il était près de vingt et une heures, il avait faim ! Il finit de couper le concombre, fit rapidement une sauce et prit le parti de prendre un peu de pain français qu'il avait acheté en passant. Son péché mignon. Il posa le tout sur un plateau qu'il alla porter dans le salon, sur la table basse.

Le brun s'était redressé et regardait avec attention ce qui l'entourait. La pièce n'était pas décorée, pas encore. Drago devait trouver de quoi remplir les murs. Mais il y avait quelques photographies de sa famille, de ses amis Australiens, disposées çà et là.

- C'est sympa chez toi, fit-il en voyant Drago revenir.

- Merci. Tu as faim ?

Le grognement de ventre lui répondit et il hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans la cuisine à la recherche d'assiettes, de verres et de couverts. Il revint assez rapidement et installa le tout sur la table.

- Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi.

- Merci, fit Harry en piochant dans le plat.

Ils mangèrent en silence, personne n'osant le troubler. Drago avait très envie de poser des questions, notamment savoir pourquoi Harry était là, pourquoi il avait contacté Blaise, comment ils se connaissaient... Mais pour l'heure, il les gardait, laissant son invité se restaurer un peu.

En l'examinant, il put se rendre compte que le brun n'était pas très bien. Il était en jean, tee-shirt et petite veste, avec des baskets aux pieds. Il était bien loin le costume qu'il portait pour le travail. Mais il nota surtout son teint pâle et ses cernes.

- Je me doute que tu veux savoir ce que je fais là, fit soudain Harry en repoussant son assiette maintenant vide.

- Un peu. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais.

- Je pense que je te dois une petite explication. C'est la moindre des choses. Non ?

- En effet, fit le jeune homme en se calant dans son fauteuil.

- Je me suis disputé avec mon petit ami et...

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Stephen. Stephen Ergsonn. Nous étions colocataires avant de sortir ensemble. Lui et moi, cela fait un an et demi.

- Il travaille dans quoi ?

Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il était pire qu'un policier ou un journaliste avec ses questions. Mais il voulait connaître Harry. Il avait la soudaine impression que, pendant ces trois ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Beaucoup trop.

- Dans les Ressources Humaines. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu veux aussi que je te raconte ces trois dernières années ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne sais rien de ce que tu es devenu. Hier, au déjeuner, nous n'avons parlé que de moi. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu travailles chez mon père et que tu es en couple avec quelqu'un, que cela ne va d'ailleurs pas entre vous. Mais c'est tout. J'estime normal de te poser ces questions, non ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous avons eu une relation ?

- Rien du tout, mentit Drago.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un mensonge. Il était curieux. Mais Harry n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il voulait en effet savoir s'il avait une chance. Et c'était en connaissant son adversaire – ce fameux Stephen – qu'il le saurait.

- Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose ces trois dernières années. Il y a deux ans, j'ai revu Blaise à un gala de charité que ton père avait organisé. Nous étions les deux seuls jeunes adultes et nous nous ennuyions à mourir. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter tous les deux. Je suis resté bon ami avec lui depuis. Ton père a beaucoup fait pour lui et je lui ai donné les fonds nécessaires pour lancer son projet.

- Pourquoi Blaise ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? C'était un secret ?

Drago se sentait quelque peu blessé par cette mise à l'écart. Comme s'il était parti trois ans, donc on pouvait l'oublier.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'en a peut-être pas vu l'utilité ni eu l'occasion. Je ne peux pas me targuer de le connaître aussi bien que toi. Il doit avoir ses raisons.

Le blond se jura de faire parler son meilleur ami de cette cachotterie colossale à ses yeux.

- Et sinon, les autres ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Blaise ne m'en parlait pas non plus.

- De ce que je sais, Hermione et Ron sont mariés depuis quelques mois. J'ai été invité à leur mariage. Théodore est en Chine.

- Je suis au courant pour Théo.

Son ami était parti peu après lui et ce qui devait être une aventure que quelques mois s'était transformée en vie là-bas. Il avait fini par adorer ce pays et ne plus vouloir le quitter.

- Dudley est marié et il travaille dans un restaurant à Londres, continua Harry.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait ouvrir une salle de sport, répliqua Drago, étonné.

Il avait presque oublié le gros cousin protecteur d'Harry, mais se sentait fier de lui en se rappelant de ce détail.

- Les choses ont changé. Il a toujours eu une passion pour la nourriture et il a pris des cours d'été en cuisine. Depuis la fin de ses études, il a fait des formations et puis l'année dernière, il intégré un petit restaurant gastronomique. Après, les autres... Aucune idée.

- Il y avait un autre garçon qui était avec vous. Je n'ai pas...

- Piers Polkiss ? répondit Harry, l'air soudain douloureux. Il est décédé, il y a deux ans et demi. Accident de voiture.

- Mince, murmura Drago, choqué. Je suis désolé, fit-il.

Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de cet étudiant, mis à part qu'il avait une tête de rat et qu'il était toujours en compagnie des deux cousins.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était le meilleur ami de Dudley. Ça l'a anéanti, d'autant qu'il se sent responsable. Bref.

Il esquissa un petit sourire mais Drago savait qu'il était triste de penser à son ami défunt. Le blond s'en voulait un peu d'avoir rouvert ces plaies qui avaient dû mettre du temps avant de cicatriser.

- Ah si, je savais bien qu'il me manquait quelqu'un. Pansy Parkinson.

- Ah non ! s'écria le jeune Malefoy. Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

- Aller, c'est le plus drôle. Bon, d'accord, se moquer c'est mal mais vu ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pendant cinq longues années, je pense que je peux me venger.

- D'accord. Que fait-elle ?

- Elle travaille comme agent d'entretien. Ma tante dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas de sot métier. Mais c'est le seul poste qu'elle a pu trouver.

- Certes, c'est vilain de se moquer, répliqua Drago, faussement réprobateur.

Il ne critiquait pas le travail, car des agents d'entretien, il en fallait, ils étaient importants. Il pensait à Pansy. Cette fille lui avait pourri la vie pendant des années, le suivant partout, jusqu'à cette école alors qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau – c'était à se demander comment elle avait réussi à y entrer. Elle l'avait poursuivi avec assiduité, tentant de lui mettre la bague aux doigts, persuadée qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, non, il n'éprouvait aucun remords à la savoir à cette place. Elle avait toujours affirmé qu'elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de travailler parce qu'elle épouserait forcément quelqu'un de riche, donc elle ne s'était aucunement investie dans ses études. Maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Cela dit, la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle, c'était par Narcissa. Pansy avait trouvé un fiancé. Aussi ne voyait-il pas pourquoi elle travaillait comme femme de ménage.

À tous les coups, elle avait fait n'importe quoi.

- Quant aux autres, je n'en sais rien et j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché.

- Et j'avoue que je m'en fiche un peu des autres, avoua Drago. Maintenant, venons-en au pourquoi tu es ici. Pas que je refuse ta présence, mais pourquoi moi ?

Harry ferma les yeux et grogna avant de les rouvrir.

- Avec Steph', on s'est disputés. Encore. On n'arrête pas ces derniers temps et là... disons qu'il a dépassé les bornes.

- Il t'a frappé ?

Si ce crétin avait osé toucher Potter, Drago ne répondait plus de rien.

- Non. Sinon, que je l'aime ou pas, je serais parti avec mes bagages. Il a juste dépassé les bornes. J'en ai eu marre alors... je suis parti.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Non, c'est la première fois. D'habitude, on s'envoie des noms d'oiseaux à la figure et un de nous deux finit sur le canapé. Lui en général, parce que je pars en premier. Là, je savais que si je partais chez Dudley, il serait venu tout de suite ou plus tard et franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Blaise, ils se connaissent et s'entendent bien. Il ne restait que toi. Steph' sait à peine qui tu es alors il ne viendra pas. Du moins, je doute qu'il tente.

- Si tu tiens mon adresse de Blaise, alors il viendra.

- Non. Le nom Malefoy est un nom qui le débecte. Il estime ton père responsable du licenciement de son père dans son entreprise.

Drago haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. Harry espérait le rassurer ? Lui doutait fortement que ce Stephen ne vienne pas chez lui, surtout si son amant était là.

Ledit amant se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et soupira. Le blond aurait bien voulu lui demander si tout allait bien, mais fallait-il encore que Potter le regarde.

- Dray ? fit-il soudain en se redressant. Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ? De nous deux ?

Le jeune homme le fixa, éberlué par la question. Bien entendu qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais pourquoi lui posait-il la question ? C'était plus qu'étrange que cela vienne sur le tapis. Jamais Harry n'aurait dû lui demander une telle chose alors qu'il était en couple. Même si, entre lui et son compagnon, cela n'allait pas fort.

- Oui. Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il vit Harry se lever et s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline. Le brun contourna la table et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Comme cela, sans mot dire, laissant un Drago atterré.

Et cela n'alla pas en s'améliorant quand il sentit la bouche de son ancien amant se coller contre la sienne.

Son cerveau se déconnecta complètement et son corps parut s'animer d'une vie propre. Ses mains vinrent toutes seules se poser, l'une sur la taille et l'autre dans les cheveux du brun, alors que sa bouche dévorait l'autre avec avidité.

Ce contact lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme s'il retrouvait quelque chose.

Les langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre alors que le désir embrasait leurs sens. Les deux corps se collèrent, comme cherchant à fusionner.

Le désir devint urgent, mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à bouger ou se séparer pour s'étendre et faire l'amour ou baiser sauvagement. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une certaine ardeur, se laissant aller à gémir ou grogner, afin de soulager cette tension qui habitait leur érection.

Drago enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le rapprocha davantage, sentant avec netteté malgré les couches de vêtements, cette raideur dure qui était collée contre la sienne. Il avait besoin, il voulait jouir. C'était devenu une nécessité.

Les deux amants rompirent le baiser. Harry en profita pour enfouir son visage dans le cou brûlant du blond sans arrêter ses mouvements sur la verge sous lui.

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement, se tendant soudain, emportés par la jouissance.

Harry retomba sur son partenaire et chercha à retrouver son souffle.

Drago n'était pas en meilleur état. Il haletait et avait chaud sous son sweat. Il fut presque tenté de l'enlever, mais ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Désolé, lui murmura le brun à l'oreille. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi.

Le blond le repoussa doucement pour le regarder. Il avait encore les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir.

- En fait, reprit-il, je ne regrette pas. Je crois que j'en avais très envie au final.

- Moi aussi, articula Drago avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Leurs sous-vêtements étaient poisseux de leur sperme mais aucun ne songea à bouger. Ils n'en avaient aucune envie.

Ils restèrent donc là, l'un contre l'autre.

Et puis Drago obligea doucement Harry à se lever.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche. Si tu veux, je te laisse la place... si tu as besoin d'en prendre une aussi.

Il eut l'impression de n'être qu'un crétin. À croire que ce frottage lui avait retourné le cerveau. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller alors qu'Harry était en couple ?

- Merci. Je... oui, je crois que je vais... Tu aurais des... vêtements de rechange ?

Visiblement, au visage rouge et au regard fuyant de Potter, ce n'était pas Drago le plus mal à l'aise des deux.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient repris pied avec la réalité, ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce n'était rien de très grave, selon certains. Mais pour eux, c'était... énorme, surtout si l'on considérait qu'Harry était déjà avec quelqu'un. Drago n'avait aucune envie qu'on vienne lui reprocher d'avoir brisé un couple.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Harry pouvait le faire et ce Stephen aussi. Oui, il médisait certainement, mais que savait-il vraiment du brun ? À part certaines choses, il ne le connaissait pas.

Il désigna la salle de bains qui se trouvait dans la chambre et le suivit pour récupérer dans son armoire des vêtements qu'il pourrait prêter. Son boxer était inconfortable et faire le moindre pas était désagréable. Son sperme maintenant froid collait au tissu et à son sexe.

Il donna les affaires ainsi qu'une serviette à Harry et retourna dans le salon. Malgré son état, il débarrassa la table basse et fit la vaisselle. Le temps de s'acquitter de cette tâche, son invité termina sa douche. Il le remplaça et se lava – pour la deuxième fois de la soirée – rapidement.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon, séparés par le meuble. Maigre rempart s'ils comptaient sur lui pour les empêcher de se sauter dessus.

- Je... commença Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je... je suis désolé ?

- Pourquoi cette excuse sonne comme une question ? Je ne suis pas désolé, moi. Mais je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Cela dit, pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi du tout. Je... ça va te paraître stupide, mais j'en avais besoin.

- On récapitule, reprit un Drago totalement perdu par ces aveux. Tu avais besoin de grimper sur mes genoux, m'embrasser et te frotter à moi ? Pas que cela n'ait pas été fabuleux mais excuse-moi de m'interroger.

- Ne me demande pas d'explications, je n'en ai pas, Dray ! Oui, j'avais besoin de faire tout ça ! Aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître ! C'était physique ! J'ai agi comme le dernier des crétins, je me suis servi de toi. J'ai allègrement trompé mon petit ami avec un ancien amant... Mais je crois que pour l'instant, non, je n'ai pas honte.

Il se tut, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Drago fit de même. Harry n'avait pas honte. C'était grave comme déclaration surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Dray. Je suis sain d'esprit.

- Ça va si mal que ça entre vous ?

- Disons que, sexuellement, c'est bien. Mais le reste du temps, c'est difficile.

- Alors pourquoi tu es encore avec lui ?

- Parce que je l'aime.

Drago fixa son invité, interdit, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir, le flanquer dehors ou alors laisser tomber. Après un court instant, il opta pour la troisième solution. Harry était là pour prendre du recul. Mais il était en train de le faire souffrir allègrement en piétinant son cœur.

Parce que Drago n'avait plus de béguin pour Potter. C'était pire que cela.

Il en était amoureux.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry aimait encore son compagnon. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un exutoire pour évacuer la tension.

- Je vais aller me coucher, dit-il enfin après un long silence assez lourd. Je t'apporte des draps pour le canapé. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Dray. Et merci... pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Ce merci lui resta en travers de la gorge mais Drago lui sourit avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre des draps. Il les laissa à Harry qui le gratifia d'un signe de tête.

0o0

Tension, malaise... C'était ce qui régnait entre Drago et Harry depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'Harry était venu chez son ancien amant.

Ils s'étaient séparés au matin, le blond prêtant aimablement un costume au brun qui lui promit d'y faire attention et le lui rendrait le plus vite possible.

Harry n'avait pas osé embêter Drago avec ses problèmes de couple en lui demandant de l'héberger encore un peu. Il avait bien vu que son comportement avait dérangé son hôte – et avec raison s'il y réfléchissait bien. Il avait donc élu domicile chez son cousin et sa femme – encore une ex, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Amanda.

Autant dire que Dudley n'avait pas mâché ses mots quand il avait compris ce que le brun avait fait avec son compagnon, ne sachant rien de la tromperie. Il avait appelé lui-même Stephen pour lui dire qu'Harry était chez lui, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir.

Le jeune homme avait eu une discussion avec son amant, aussi calme que possible, par téléphone. Stephen avait accepté que Potter ne revienne que dans quelques jours. Pour faire le point disait-il. Mais le brun avait affirmé qu'il reviendrait. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Au bureau, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Surtout avec Drago. Parce qu'Harry se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il disait aimer son petit ami mais n'avait pas hésité à sauter presque sur un autre. Il se faisait honte par moment. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à éprouver de remords à avoir trompé Stephen.

Il ne savait pas ce que cette absence de remords pouvait signifier. Mais en tout cas, cela n'avait rien de très encourageant.

Même après deux jours, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire et ce n'étaient pas les conseils de Dudley qui l'aidaient, ni ceux de Blaise. Il n'avait pas osé pas en parler avec Ron et Hermione, ils ne le comprendraient pas.

Alors il en était là de ses réflexions.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que tout aille pour le mieux dans les jours qui allaient venir.

Quand il avisa un œil vers Drago, il le vit penché sur son bureau. Le blond était beau. Il ressemblait à son père quand il était concentré, c'en était effrayant. Sinon Lucius et son fils étaient différents dans le physique, outre les cheveux et le menton, et dans le mental.

Harry retourna à ses tableaux et se jura de parler avec le jeune homme. C'était important. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié – pouvait-on appeler cela ainsi – s'effrite, même si cela devait être le cas depuis son arrivée à l'improviste chez lui.

Le brun se sentait mal. Parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir blessé son ancien amant. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, il rentrait chez lui, sans avoir pu aborder le sujet avec Drago. Celui-ci l'avait évité avec agilité, prétextant des choses à faire à chaque fois. Et puis Harry l'avait mis de côté alors qu'il retrouvait son compagnon.

Il y avait encore des tentions entre eux deux, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour être conciliants. Le brun nota souvent des crispations chez Stephen, mais au lieu de laisser couler, il tâchait de lui faire plaisir.

Étrangement, ce retour à la normale, Harry ne l'apprécia que peu. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Quand il faisait l'amour avec le châtain, il se prenait à penser à Drago et son orgasme était dévastateur. À chaque fois.

Ça, c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Harry se refusait à penser à une rupture puisqu'il affirmait qu'il aimait Stephen. Le souci, pour lui, résidait en Drago avec qui il devait parler.

Lundi, deux semaines après l'arrivée du blond dans la société, Harry s'approcha de lui. Il le vit clairement se tendre_._

- Dray ? Tu as deux minutes ?

- Non, je dois finir cette opération.

- Deux minutes. Je te paie un café, fit Harry sans se démonter.

Ils devaient parler, il devait s'expliquer. C'était important pour lui, pour eux, pour préserver leur amitié si cela pouvait encore l'être.

Il vit le blond abandonner crayon, gomme et calculatrice pour le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la machine à café, prenant une pause méritée. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Harry paya comme promis la boisson.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? commença le fils du P-DG en sirotant le liquide noir dans son gobelet.

- À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une dizaine de jours. Chez toi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Dray, arrête ! Ne fais pas celui qui a oublié.

- Tu veux quoi ? Mis à part me prendre pour un crétin ?

- M'expliquer et tenter de... sauver quelque chose.

- Sauver quoi ? Ma dignité ? Elle va très bien, je te rassure.

- Je suis désolé, Drago. Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je le sais, mais...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant comment continuer. Drago n'avait pas à lui pardonner. Pas s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais lui désirait l'être. Parce que le blond était important pour lui.

- Mais ?

- Tu m'en veux et tu as le droit. Parfaitement le droit. Mais je préfère que tu m'insultes, me crache ta haine au visage au lieu de m'éviter comme tu le fais.

- Soit. Tu m'as pris pour un crétin. Tu as débarqué chez moi, tu m'as sauté dessus alors que tu étais en couple et amoureux de ton chéri. Tu veux que je continue ?

- J'avoue que oui.

- Harry, tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Admettons que je sois stupide. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Drago croisa les bras et le toisa, appuyé contre la table posée à quelques pas de la machine. Harry ne comprit pas vraiment. Mais au vu du regard noir auquel il avait droit, il se força à réfléchir.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu veux ? lâcha le blond. Tu as la réponse ! Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai demandé si ton cœur était pris, rappelle-toi ta réponse.

- Je t'ai dit oui.

- Et tu m'as dit aussi que ça ne t'étonnait pas que je te le demande. Faut-il que je sois plus clair ou tu as enfin compris ? asséna Drago d'une voix glaciale, laissant un Harry stupide.

Le jeune homme mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, ne paraissant pas comprendre, avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son cerveau.

Malefoy était amoureux de lui ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que... Même après trois ans ?

- Malheureusement, répliqua durement Drago.

- Dray, soupira Harry, avant de s'interrompre. Écoute, j'ai agi comme le dernier des enfoirés avec toi. Mais... sache que je saute pas sur tout le monde, surtout quand je demande asile.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

- Visiblement, non.

- Tu aimes ton compagnon ? Tu veux rester avec lui ? Si c'est oui, oublie-moi. Quand tu auras fini de te poser des questions, parce que c'est le cas, et que tu seras certain de ta décision, ma porte est ouverte. Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps ! Parce que je pourrais la refermer !

Harry comprit aisément le sous-entendu et, bizarrement, cela ne lui plut pas vraiment.

- On a fini ? Parce que j'ai du travail.

- Oui, on a fini.

Ils se séparèrent, Drago retournant dans son bureau, le visage neutre mais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et Harry qui resta là en se demandant quoi faire.

Il avait beau tourner encore et encore la question dans son esprit, il n'avait aucune réponse.

Stephen ou Drago ? Il ne savait pas. Il aimait son amant, mais il ne pouvait nier sentir une attirance pour son ancien partenaire.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas rompre avec son compagnon après un et demi de vie commune, d'autant qu'il éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui.

0o0

La relation entre Stephen et Harry ne cessait de se détériorer. Ils avaient fait des efforts pourtant. Beaucoup d'efforts. Du moins, c'était le point de vue du brun. Ils avaient discuté pour mettre les choses à plat entre eux, afin de voir si cela pouvait améliorer les choses, mais en vain.

Après un mois, Harry en avait ras le bol de devoir rentrer tous les soirs avant son compagnon, de faire les repas, la machine, la vaisselle, de l'attendre bien gentiment jusqu'à, parfois, des heures impossibles.

Le jeune homme ne disait plus rien, sauf quand le châtain l'attaquait. Et puis les disputes avaient repris.

Jour après jour, ils se criaient dessus.

Pour Harry, cette situation était insupportable. Et plus le temps passait, plus il pensait à Drago.

Les relations entre eux s'étaient améliorées. Ils avaient discuté calmement plusieurs fois et le blond s'était même remis à le draguer. Harry se sentait lentement mais sûrement séduire et savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il restait avec Stephen.

À ce stade, il savait qu'il devait rompre. De toute manière, cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, vu là où ils en étaient.

Ce jour arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensa.

- Harry ? fit Stephen en entrant dans le salon.

Il avait vu les clefs dans le cendrier, signe que son compagnon était rentré.

Il le découvrit dans le canapé, les genoux repliés sous lui, la main sur la télécommande et le regard vissé sur la télévision. Il regardait sans le son un programme parfaitement stupide au demeurant.

- Harry ! Tes pieds ! gronda Stephen en lui tapotant le genou.

Le jeune homme émit un grognement sourd, le foudroya du regard mais ne bougea pas. Le châtain soupira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il ne supportait pas quand on mettait les pieds sur les fauteuils.

À dire vrai, selon l'avis de son amant, il ne supportait pas grand chose et ce dernier semblait faire son possible pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ces derniers temps.

Oui, Harry en avait assez d'être le seul à faire des efforts.

- Harry, il faut qu'on discute, commença-t-il avant de se taire.

Le brun ne le regardait pas du tout, lui préférant son émission. Stephen se leva et éteignit le poste avant de le débrancher.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ! gronda le jeune Potter en le toisant.

- On doit parler, toi et moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie, marmonna Harry en regardant ses genoux pour ne pas voir la bouche de Stephen.

- Moi si !

Il l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Mais le brun s'éloigna en vitupérant.

- Ça va, on va parler ! aboya-t-il.

- On n'arrête pas de se disputer ces derniers temps et j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais aucun effort !

- Pardon ? !

C'était la meilleure celle-là. Lui, Harry, ne faisait aucun effort ? Stephen ne voyait donc rien ?

- Répète ? !

- Tu ne fais aucun effort, Potter ! lui asséna son amant, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'ai. Je respecte tes désirs. Tu n'aimes pas le bruit ? Je n'en fais pas. Et si tel était le cas, je ne m'en rends pas compte ! Je te prépare le repas tous les soirs ! J'accepte le moindre de tes désirs, y compris te laisser me faire l'amour parce que tu refuses d'être dominé ! J'accepte tes coups de gueule, tes absences, tes retard répétés, le fait que tu ne rentres parfois même pas de la nuit, me laissant t'attendre comme un idiot ! J'accepte même tes excuses débiles ! Je fais attention à ne pas troubler ton ordre ! Et j'y gagne quoi ? Des reproches ! À tes yeux, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un égoïste, nombriliste et égocentrique ! Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que tu me fais des crises de jalousie quand j'ose rentrer un peu tard. Tu deviens insupportable.

- À t'entendre, on dirait que tu es un saint. Saint Potter, priez pour nous.

Il ricana, augmentant sans vraiment le savoir la colère de son compagnon qui se leva, les yeux étincelants de rage.

- Tu me gonfles, Steph' ! siffla-t-il, tentant de se maîtriser de ne pas dire des mots qu'il risquait fort de regretter par la suite.

- Eh beh, Potter, ta réplique me laisse sans voix.

Harry eut l'impression de se recevoir une claque et un coup. Non, Stephen l'énervait et, selon son avis, ce n'était plus supportable. Il avait le sentiment que son partenaire ne voulait même plus l'écouter. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait voulu qu'ils parlent, non ?

Le jeune homme regarda le châtain, se demandant ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Si rester avec lui en valait la peine.

Ils avaient vécu un an et demi ensemble, mais maintenant, ils semblaient se détester cordialement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais.

- Vas-y !

- Définitivement !

Étrangement, cette réplique fit rire le châtain, mais pas Harry. Sa décision était prise. C'était douloureux de tirer un trait entre eux aussi abruptement, mais au vu des derniers événements, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas pardonner. Pas ça. Pas alors que son maintenant ex-amant se montrait aussi dédaigneux et lui faisait autant de reproches injustifiés, sans se remettre en question.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer et fila dans la chambre sous le regard goguenard de Stephen qui n'avait pas l'air de le croire.

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort, puisqu'Harry était déjà parti une fois mais qu'il était revenu. Sauf que là, le brun savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, à part pour chercher ses affaires.

Quand il le vit ressortir de la pièce, son sac à la main, il sembla prendre conscience que son amant disait vrai.

- Non, attends, Harry. Je...

- Tu as eu ta chance, Steph'. Nous deux, c'est fini.

Il claqua la porte de l'appartement sans accorder un regard pour son ex-petit-ami, sans l'entendre l'appeler ni le voir pleurer. Il ne savait pas où aller. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se rendre chez Dudley. Son cousin l'hébergerait sans doute, mais Harry espérait qu'il ne se poserait pas de questions. Oui, il irait là-bas, le temps qu'il se retourne et puisse trouver un logement.

Le jeune homme se retrouva à la rue. Il faillit lever les yeux vers la fenêtre de son ancien appartement. Cet endroit allait lui manquer. Vraiment. Il y avait passé deux de sa vie avec son compagnon, dont six mois en colocation. C'étaient de belles années malgré tout, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Harry avait quitté son amant pour lequel il avait éprouvé des sentiments. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. Il l'était encore un peu. Son amour pour Stephen ne pouvait pas disparaître du jour pour le lendemain, malgré sa profonde attirance pour Drago.

Drago...

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller voir le blond et lui dire qu'il était célibataire maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas d'entamer une relation aussi rapidement après cette rupture. Certes, cela faisait des mois qu'elle couvait, mais tout de même.

Le jeune homme prit le parti de mettre cela de côté. Peut-être qu'Amanda pourrait l'éclairer comme elle le faisait toujours.

Il hésita à tirer son téléphone et à appeler son cousin et sa femme. Vu l'heure plus que tardive, c'était sans le moindre doute une excellente idée avant de débarquer sans tambour ni trompette.

Harry s'exécuta. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez Drago même si ce dernier l'accepterait. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Deux personnes qui prennent du bon temps ensemble, que ce soit sexuel ou pour se réconforter l'un l'autre, n'étaient pas des amis. Ils n'étaient pas des amants même s'ils avaient couché ensemble une fois des années auparavant. Ils étaient entre les deux. Mais cela signifiait quoi ?

« Allô ? » fit la voix de son cousin, ses paroles s'inscrivant sur le petit écran de son téléphone (1).

- C'est Harry. Je sais qu'il est tard mais... Je peux venir ?

« Il est près de deux heures, Harry. Je me lève demain ! »

- Je suis désolé.

Le brun serra les dents. Il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un abruti et une charge pour son cousin qui l'aidait à chaque fois.

« Viens. »

- Merci, Dud.

Dudley raccrocha et Harry soupira. Il avait un toit pour cette nuit. Mais demain ? Il aviserait.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement du restaurateur qui l'attendait, en pyjama, installé dans le canapé, les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Il lui laissa le temps d'entrer et de poser ses affaires qu'il regarda suspicieusement, en silence.

Mais dès que le brun se fut installé à ses côtés, il attaqua.

- Tu fais quoi avec ton sac ?

- J'ai quitté Steph', avoua Harry avant de se mordre la langue.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait quitté son compagnon et le pire, c'était que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Dudley. Je sais qu'entre vous, ça n'allait pas, mais...

- Ce n'était tout simplement plus possible, Dud. Il...

- Il t'a frappé ? ! s'emporta l'ancien boxeur en examinant le jeune homme sous toutes les coutures.

- Non ! Non, reprit Harry plus calmement avec l'impression de se revoir dans le salon de Drago, quelques semaines auparavant quand ce dernier lui avait dit la même chose. Il ne m'a pas frappé. Il m'a dit que je ne faisais aucun effort. Je veux bien me remettre en question, mais là, ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vivre. Il... décidait de tout. Enfin, non pas tout, mais chacune de nos conversations finissait en disputes et il ne faisait pas d'efforts.

- Vous avez discuté ou tu as balancé ce que tu avais sur le cœur et tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps d'en placer une ?

- Il a eu largement le temps ! Mais au lieu de se défendre, il a rigolé. J'ai eu ma dose, je suis parti !

- Harry, soupira Dudley en rejetant la tête en arrière. Tu...

- Quoi ? Je quoi, Dud ? Je suis égoïste ?

- Mais non ! Tu as tendance à ne pas laisser les autres parler surtout quand tu penses être dans ton bon droit.

Le brun serra les dents. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté, pas enfoncé ! Il se dit qu'au final, Drago aurait été une meilleure option.

- J'aurais donc dû me taire et encaisser ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi tu interprètes tout de travers ? Non, tais-toi ! ordonna son cousin en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que tu dis ce que tu as à dire, tu ne laisses pas de possibilité de discussion...

- Je t'arrête, Dud ! s'écria Harry, outré et énervé par le manque de compréhension de son interlocuteur, certain d'être dans son bon droit. Là, c'est toi qui va te taire ! Il avait tout le temps entre le moment où je lui ai dit que je partais et celui où j'ai passé la porte. Non, au lieu de me courir après pour parler, il était assis dans le canapé à lire sa revue sur les motos ! Il a paru surpris en se rendant compte que je partais vraiment.

Le blond ne trouva rien à redire. Il sentait qu'Harry avait tort à ce propos. Pas entièrement, mais en partie. Cependant, son cousin ne semblait plus éprouver de sentiments pour Stephen. Il n'allait donc pas tenter de les remettre ensemble. Non, cette fois, il n'allait pas s'en mêler. Surtout si c'était pour les voir s'entre-tuer.

- Donc tu as besoin d'un hébergement ? supposa-t-il dans un soupir.

Ce soir, il était trop fatigué pour se disputer avec Harry.

- Temporaire, le temps que je trouve quelque chose, assura le brun.

- Bien, je t'apporte des draps, fit Dudley en bâillant. Et après, dodo. Tu dois être au boulot à quelle heure ?

- Pour neuf heures. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi. Je mettrai le réveil en mode vibreur.

- D'accord.

Dursley se leva et disparut dans l'entrée pour fouiller dans le placard où étaient rangés les draps. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le nécessaire, dont une couverture et un oreiller. Il aida Harry à ouvrir le canapé et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune Potter pour faire son lit, se laver rapidement et se changer avant de se glisser sous les draps et s'endormir.

(1) Je ne sais plus si je l'avais décrit dans les chapitres précédents, je ne pense pas. Le téléphone en question, de ce que j'ai pu voir sur Internet (après, il est fort possible que je me plante totalement, si tel était le cas, ceux et celles qui s'y connaissent qui m'ont donné des conseils avisés sur le sujet parce qu'ils s'y connaissent plus que moi, n'hésitent pas à me le dire que je change) a des touches plus larges et un écran plus grand. Si vous voulez en voir, il vous suffit de taper sur Google. Il y a aussi la synthèse vocale qui permet de retranscrire un SMS en paroles pour l'interlocuteur et inversement. Si j'ai bien tout compris.

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors? Vos prédictions quant à ce chapitre? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Harry et Drago, ont-ils une chance de se mettre ensemble? Ou alors je suis une peau de vache et je les sépare encore?**

**Info alerte** ! Incessamment sous peu (je dirais dans la matinée restante), un OS sera publié sur le compte de mon hibou d'amour, à savoir **Archimède** (l'une de mes deux formidables bêtas), OS auquel j'ai participé. C'est une coécriture à 5 qui s'intitule **Le Cauchemar de Drago.** Si vous allez lire, autant vous prévenir de suite que Sainte Mangouste a déjà une chambre réservée à nos noms. Toute une aile même vu notre degré de folie. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de les contacter. Les 5 qui ont participé sont Archimede, Jenny-chana, Mandala7338, Marsu73 et moi.


	8. Partie 3, chapitre 3

Merci à petite grenouile et Shaolan pour leurs reviews anonymes, ainsi que tous les autres qui m'en ont fait. Cette fois, j'ai répondu! D'ailleurs si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il me le dise, que je corrige cette erreur. En tout cas, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir

**Leylah**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. À toi ainsi qu'à vous tous. Il devrait.

**Instant pub** : la semaine dernière (je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent), Archimède a publié un OS auquel j'ai participé (certains l'ont peut-être déjà lu) qui s'appelle **le cauchemar de Drago**. Faut pas en vouloir aux auteurs (on était cinq, tous complètement shooté au chocolat) parce que c'est un OS un peu, beaucoup, timbré. Mais que voulez-vous. Cinq cinglés sur skype, bah voilà le résultat.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 3

Toi et moi

Chapitre 3

Drago passa, comme à son habitude, les portes vitrées de l'entreprise à huit heures et demie.

Comme tous les jours, il salua rapidement Henriette qui lui rendit son signe, prit l'ascenseur et arriva dans son service en général désert, ses collègues arrivant aux alentours de neuf heures.

Sauf ce jour-là.

En ce jeudi matin du mois d'août 2006, quelqu'un était dans les bureaux avant le blond et ce quelqu'un était nul autre que Potter. Une grande première.

- Harry ? fit-il en se postant devant lui. Que fais-tu ici si tôt ? Et puis, tu es là depuis quelle heure ?

- Une bonne heure. C'est compliqué, conclut-il dans un soupir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Sans doute. Steph' et moi avons rompu.

Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Potter n'était plus avec ce crétin ? Mais c'était une nouvelle excellente ! Du moins pour lui.

Quand il le vit rougir et se cacher la tête dans ses bras, il sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce que voulait lui dire Harry.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien amant et la tapota, lui signifiant qu'il était là en cas de besoin, sous n'importe quelle forme.

Drago se jura que cette fois, Potter lui tomberait dans les bras, que plus rien ne se dresserait entre eux, pas même un crétin nommé Stephen Machin ! Personne ! Le blond avait laissé passer sa chance une fois et ne referait pas la même erreur, d'autant qu'Harry était libre et qu'ils n'avaient aucun départ prévu dans un autre pays ou une autre ville. Ce qui simplifiait les choses.

Il était certain de parvenir à ses fins.

Drago se donnait un mois pour le séduire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite de son entreprise, mais voulait que son très prochainement petit-ami puisse se remettre officiellement de cette rupture. Il était magnanime.

Mais Potter serait à lui ! Tôt ou tard.

Un mois ! Pas plus.

Malefoy prit place à son bureau, laissant Harry se reprendre et se dressa une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rendre son ancien amant fou de lui, plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'avait bien vu alors qu'il le draguait.

En effet, au lieu de lui en vouloir de lui avoir brisé le cœur et l'avoir piétiné sans vergogne, il avait trouvé plus subtile de le lui faire payer en flirtant impunément, voyant si, oui ou non, le jeune homme était intéressé. Et c'était plus que le cas.

Il ne voulait pas le mettre seulement dans son lit, mais aussi sortir avec.

Harry était à des kilomètres de se douter qu'il était au centre des pensées du blondinet. Il avait relevé la tête et s'était remis au travail.

Sa nuit avait été très courte. Il n'avait cessé de se tourner et se retourner dans le canapé de son cousin, incapable de fermer l'œil, repensant sans cesse à sa rupture avec Stephen. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Mais il se doutait que son ex-petit-ami viendrait le voir pour tenter une réconciliation.

Cependant, Harry ne lui donnerait pas une troisième chance. Parce que cela ne servirait à rien.

Pour l'heure, il devait mettre cette histoire de côté et se remettre au travail. Ce n'étaient pas ses collègues qui allaient le faire à sa place.

Ce fut un Drago content de sa journée qui rentra chez lui. Il eut la surprise de trouver au pied de son immeuble un Blaise à l'air fatigué.

Le noir n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ces dernières semaines. À l'évidence, son travail était très prenant. Le blond se demanda combien d'heures par jour il bossait. Il avait également sacrément maigri. Ses joues étaient creuses et il paraissait flotter dans ses vêtements.

- Blaise ?

- Dray !

- Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Cinq minutes, pas plus. Je voulais savoir si tu avais un peu de temps pour ton meilleur ami.

- Oui, bien entendu. Viens.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et entra le premier dans le hall de l'immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement du blond, appartement qui commençait vraiment à prendre forme.

- Ah oui, constata Blaise en pénétrant dans les lieux. C'est plus petit que celui que ton père te payait.

- C'est certain, mais ici, je suis vraiment chez moi.

- En tout cas, c'est sympa.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et sourit.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Autant que je sois un bon maître de maison.

- Je ne serais pas contre un bon whisky ! Je n'en peux plus.

- Je vois ça, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu travailles combien d'heures par jour ?

- À ce stade, Drakichou, la vraie question c'est quand est-ce que je ne travaille pas ? Je dois dormir cinq heures par nuit, le reste du temps, je stresse.

- Tu manges peu aussi.

- Pas le temps.

- Eh ben tu vas le prendre. J'ai l'impression de parler à un squelette ambulant, Blaise. Tu débutes dans le métier, il serait mal avisé que tu meures parce que tu passes plus de temps à t'inquiéter pour ton avenir. Je t'invite à manger ce soir. Au moins, je serai certain que tu as quelque chose dans le ventre.

Blaise éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais.

- Et puis, on a des choses à se dire, n'est-ce pas ? Notamment sur une certaine personne qui s'appelle Potter. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Ne te casse pas la tête.

- Pizza, cela te va ?

- Houlà, pizza ? Toi qui avais horreur de ce genre de plats avant, tu en manges ?

- Les choses changent, Blaisichou. J'ai passé trois ans en Australie. J'ai appris à aimer. Donc, pizzas ou non ?

- Va pour ça.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient affalés et repus dans le canapé, des restes de pizza encore dans la boîte et des canettes de bière vides.

- C'était bon, soupira Blaise en se tapotant le ventre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé autant. Merci pour le repas, Dray.

- Je n'ai pas fait cela par charité, tu penses bien. Parfait, fit-il en voyant son ami hocher la tête.

Il esquissa un sourire. Inviter Blaise n'avait pas été une corvée, il était même content de le voir, surtout après tous ces mois. Ils discutaient de temps en temps au téléphone, quand le noir avait le temps, mais ne se voyaient pas.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Surtout quand tu as mentionné le nom d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait que vous vous entendiez à tel point qu'il t'avait confié de l'argent pour démarrer ton entreprise ?

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime aborder. Je n'en ai pas honte, mais j'aurais préféré me débrouiller seul. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Ma mère refuse de m'aider, affirmant que je serais mieux dans un bureau, comme employé dans une entreprise respectable. Elle trouvait que cette idée de créer ma propre boîte était folle et un gros risque aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé ?

- Drago, sans vouloir te vexer, avec ton salaire, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Un dollar était un dollar.

Le blond se renfrogna mais Blaise avait raison et il le savait parfaitement. Il économisait chaque sous gagné.

- Harry m'a aidé sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Je sais bien que tu l'aurais fait toi aussi. Quant au fait de se connaître aussi bien, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Je lui parle de temps en temps, mais guère plus qu'à toi. On s'entend bien. C'est un crime ?

- Non, tu parles à qui tu veux. J'estime tout de même normal d'être prévenu si mon meilleur ami fait copain-copain avec la personne que je convoite.

- Dis-toi que c'est un moyen de te rapprocher de lui, sourit Blaise. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as décidé de le courtiser ? Tu sais qu'il est en couple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Était, Blaise. Était. Il a rompu avec cet abruti de Stephen.

- Tu ne le connais même pas. C'est un gars sympa pourtant. Harry ne tombe pas amoureux de n'importe qui. Donc ils ont rompu ? Cela m'étonne tout de même. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois. Ça avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

- Apparemment, ça n'allait plus. Harry est venu ici il y a quelques semaines et... on a...

- Oh, petit cachottier, s'exclama le basané en lui tapant dans le dos. C'était bien ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble. On a juste eu... comment dire ? Un instant de frottage intensif plus que satisfaisant. Ce crétin m'a dit après qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, qu'il n'était pas désolé, mais qu'il aimait encore son abruti.

- Aïe !

- En effet. Aïe ! Autant dire que je ne l'ai pas bien pris. Je sais qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, mais quand j'ai vu que Potter n'allait pas vraiment bien, j'ai pris le parti de tenter une autre approche, celle de le draguer. Pour voir, tu vois.

- Et ?

- Et... il avait l'air intéressé.

- En même temps, s'il est venu chez toi et que vous avez fait... frotti-frotta et tralala, c'est qu'il était forcément intéressé.

- Certes. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Je te parle d'une véritable attirance.

- Vous avez couché ensemble, Dray ! Tu m'as dit toi-même avant de partir en Australie qu'il avait une attirance pour toi. Enfin, qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à ce que tu viennes le voir. Ce qui, pour moi, est la même chose. Donc, tu vas faire quoi ? Avec lui, je veux dire.

- Sortir avec. Et là, personne ne se dressera entre lui et moi, personne !

- Je crois que tu as toutes tes chances, mon chou.

- Arrête, on dirait Pansy.

- En parlant d'elle, je l'ai vue hier. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'aller dans le supermarché où elle travaille. Elle m'a tenu la jambe pendant... dix minutes. J'ai dû inventer une excuse pour m'en débarrasser. Je dois te mettre en garde, elle va vouloir t'alpaguer.

- Elle a une idée derrière la tête ?

- Je crois que celle de se marier avec toi ne l'a jamais quittée.

- Mon Dieu non ! Mais qu'ai-je fait de mal ? se lamenta le blond. N'a-t-elle pas compris que j'étais gay ?

- Je crois qu'elle serait prête à se faire greffer un pénis. Une chance pour toi qu'elle n'ait pas d'argent.

- Arrête, je vais en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit, soupira Drago dépité.

Mais pourquoi cette fille voulait encore le harceler ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à se trouver un gentil crétin naïf avec de l'argent plein les poches ? À l'évidence non.

- Tu savais qu'elle avait été fiancée ? Il y a deux ans.

- Oui, Maman me l'a dit, confia Drago, toujours surpris de savoir que Parkinson le voulait encore. Mais elle a rompu alors ?

- C'est lui qui les a rompues. Il avait tout pour plaire aux Parkinson. Ils avaient tout arrangé. Mais... mais elle a...

- Elle a ?

- Devine. Elle a couché avec un autre alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Son fiancé n'était pas un crétin, il a mis fin à toute relation et les Parkinson ont mis leur fille dehors. Elle n'a plus rien hormis son nom.

Drago considéra ce que Blaise venait de dire. Il ignorait ce fait.

- Mon Dieu. J'espère ne pas la rencontrer. Pas envie qu'elle me saute dessus.

- Bizarrement, si c'était Potter, tu ne dirais pas non.

- Boucle-là, Zabini.

Mais il n'avait pas tort. Si c'était Potter, il accepterait ce brun sans aucun problème. C'était bête l'amour. Et lui, il était bêtement amoureux.

- Bon, mon chou, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie de toi, mais je vais rentrer et dormir. Je prends deux jours de repos, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. N'hésite pas à m'appeler et, si tu as besoin de pistes pour mettre ton Potty Chéri dans ton lit, là, tu vois avec Théo ou Dudley.

Drago garda pour lui qu'il préférait tenter seul. Demander à Théo, pourquoi pas, mais Dudley... jamais. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec le cousin blond, préférant ne pas le chercher. Il se rappelait parfaitement que Dursley avait été champion de boxe et que, selon les dires de certains, il se servait plutôt bien de ses poings. Le blond ignorait également si le jeune homme acceptait ou non cette relation entre Harry et lui – relation pour l'heure encore inexistante.

- Au fait, Dray, fit Blaise en se levant. Tu aurais encore plus de chances en apprenant le langage des signes. Harry m'a dit que Stephen ne savait pas signer, qu'en deux ans, il n'était pas fichu de dire un mot, même merci ou bonjour.

Mentalement, Drago prit note de cette information importante. Lui non plus ne savait pas signer. Mais il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'apprendre. Les sourds n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans son entourage, mis à part Potter, bien évidemment, mais ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amis. Ils discutaient, flirtaient ensemble, mais ne faisaient rien de ce que Blaise et le blond faisaient quand ils étaient tous les deux.

La relation que Drago avait avec Blaise et celle qu'il avait avec Harry était différente. Elle n'avait pas le même but.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, contents de s'être revus après tout ce temps.

- Promets-moi de ne pas attendre trois autres mois pour venir, déclara Drago. Et surtout, tu manges bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un meilleur ami qui ressemble à un squelette. C'est laid et indigne de toi. Clair, Zabini ? Sinon, je vais parler à ta mère.

- Très bien, capitula Blaise en levant précipitamment les mains, les yeux exorbités.

Il adorait sa maman, mais Claudia Zabini pouvait se révéler affreusement dangereuse. Elle était parfaitement capable d'obliger son fils à arrêter son travail si ça le mettait dans cet état.

- Accorde-toi un jour de repos dans la semaine. C'est important. Un jour où tu ne dois penser à rien. Sinon celui qui va avoir besoin des conseils, c'est toi.

- Merci Dray.

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement et Blaise quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière lui un Drago un peu inquiet pour lui.

Une fois seul, le blond s'installa à son bureau dans sa chambre, se connecta à Internet et dressa la liste des choses qu'il devait faire avec Harry. Il chercha ensuite un instant un site où il pourrait trouver comment apprendre la langue des signes. Il trouva rapidement des mots ou comment faire l'alphabet. Ça avait l'air assez simple.

Un gémissement s'éleva, quand, au bout de trente minutes, Drago se rendit compte que c'était plus difficile que prévu. Après plusieurs tentatives, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient.

Pourquoi cela paraissait si aisé quand il regardait Potter le faire ?

Peut-être parce que le brun pratiquait cette langue depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais connu Harry, il ne savait rien de son enfance, sauf ce que les gens en disaient et ce que son père lui avait dit.

Il nota en tête de sa liste de faire parler le jeune homme sur son enfance. C'était un bon moyen de discuter et de savoir qui était Potter, mis à part un héritier sourd d'une grande famille, un jeune homme influent et intelligent.

Drago voulait savoir qui était l'enfant Potter. Il désirait tout savoir de lui. En retour, il devrait raconter qui il était. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Une fois sa liste dressée et ses recherches terminées, il éteignit tout et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains, prendre une douche et se glisser ensuite dans son lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Potter avait été épargné aujourd'hui, parce qu'il venait tout juste de rompre, mais Drago n'allait pas le lâcher.

Un mois pour le draguer et l'attirer dans sa toile. Pas un jour de plus.

0o0

Le téléphone tomba dans la poche de sa veste. Harry soupira de soulagement. Les appels de sa tante devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à esquiver, surtout quand elle s'embarquait sur la pente plus que savonneuse du mariage.

Elle trouvait étonnant que son neveu et sa petite amie ne soient toujours pas mariés.

Harry n'avait pas détrompé Pétunia en disant que c'était une fille. Quand il parlait de son amant, il l'appelait Steph' et sa tante avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une Stéphanie. La mère de famille ignorait toujours qu'il était gay et plus le temps passait, moins il avait envie de lui avouer la vérité.

Il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de sa tante à cette nouvelle. Elle partageait les mêmes impressions que son défunt mari, les homosexuels n'étaient pas tolérés chez eux. Et lui l'était. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui dire qu'il n'était pas hétéro, qu'il venait de rompre avec Stephen et qu'il se faisait draguer impunément par l'héritier du P-DG de la Corporoy.

Harry n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement que Drago le voulait. Il le voyait dans son regard, ses gestes, sa façon de parler, ses expressions.

Et le pire – ou pas – c'était qu'il était d'accord avec ce fait.

Oui, Harry éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Stephen, mais il en éprouvait aussi pour Drago. Il l'avait désiré ardemment et le désirait encore aujourd'hui.

Mais un jour, le brun était certain qu'il allait devoir dire toute la vérité à sa tante. Le plus tard possible serait parfait, cependant, ce jour se rapprochait inexorablement.

En revenant au bureau après sa pause, il tomba sur Drago assis contre le rebord de la table, les bras croisés.

- Dray ?

- Déjeune avec moi à midi.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il n'avait pas dit non, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire non.

Drago le gratifia d'un sourire séducteur et s'en retourna à sa table de travail, fier de lui. Harry était étonné mais aussi amusé. Il reprit sa place et se remit à ses tableaux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, il se leva et se dirigea vers son futur amant qui comprit qu'il était l'heure. Son estomac gargouillait furieusement depuis quinze minutes.

Les deux collègues s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent le plat proposé, à savoir tourte à la viande.

- Alors, Potter, je me suis rendu compte que je ne sais rien de toi.

Harry ricana avant de piocher dans son assiette.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de moi. Rien d'intéressant. Je suis arrivé à quelques mois chez mon oncle et ma tante, sourd comme un pot. Au lieu de m'envoyer à l'orphelinat, ils m'ont accepté sous leur toit.

- C'est... normal, non ? Je veux dire...

- Ma mère et ma tante ne se sont plus adressé la parole pendant dix ans. Dix longues années. Tante Pétunia, en apprenant que sa sœur était morte, était défaite. Elle a regretté de ne pas avoir passé outre sa colère contre ma mère. Elle et mon oncle Vernon m'ont éduqué comme leur fils. Ils auraient pu me mettre de côté, me dénigrer, mais non. Dudley s'est mis en tête de me protéger et jusque-là, il a réussi. C'était lui qui me défendait quand les autres enfants n'étaient pas gentils avec moi.

- Tu allais dans la même école que lui ?

- Non. J'aurais pu, mais être sourd, ce n'est pas facile. Le monde n'est pas adapté pour nous. Tante Pétunia a tout fait pour que je m'intègre dans ce monde. Elle m'a envoyé voir un orthophoniste qui m'a appris à lire sur les lèvres. Je suis allé à l'Institut pour les Sourds et Muets Queenie Quigley. J'y ai appris à signer. Je l'ai appris à ma famille. Et puis, à la fin de ma scolarité, j'ai postulé pour la LSBF. Le reste, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce qu'on se connaît depuis quoi, qu'on a dix-huit ans ? Huit ans et je ne connais qu'une partie de ta vie. Et j'aime bien savoir qui j'ai en face de moi...

- Avant de les mettre dans ton lit ? sourit Harry. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu, Dray. Tu me veux ?

- Pourquoi je le nierais ? Tu as remarqué alors.

- Il faudrait être aveugle. J'ai vu ton sourire quand je t'ai appris que j'étais célibataire. Ça te fait plaisir et je sais parfaitement que tu m'as dragué. Que ça dure depuis des semaines. En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, entre le moment où je t'ai sauté dessus dans ton salon et celui où tu as commencé tes flirts, tu es passé de la colère à la séduction.

- Parce que c'était plus amusant que te faire la tête.

- Je vois, soupira Harry, tu préférais que je la perde. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait. Alors ? Si tu le sais et si tu es attiré par moi, ne nie pas, je le sais, tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

Harry grogna. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas dit non. Mais là, c'était trop tôt.

- Je ne nie pas. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais sauté dessus quand j'ai eu besoin d'un toit. Cela dit, je ne peux pas accepter... pas si vite.

- Donc, tu ne dis pas non.

- C'est vrai. Pas tout de suite. Accorde-moi un moment avant d'accepter.

- Ai-je le champ libre pour tenter de te faire ployer ?

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il ne saisissait pas. Drago avait commencé, alors pourquoi lui demandait-il la permission ?

- Je veux juste m'assurer avoir le droit officiellement de te courtiser. Comme ça, tu es au courant et c'est bien plus amusant.

- J'aurais pensé le contraire. En quoi est-ce amusant que je sois officiellement au courant que tu veux me courtiser ?

- Parce que je risque d'aller loin.

- Te connaissant et sachant qui est ton père, tous les coups sont permis ? Je risque quoi ? Te voir débarquer chez moi, me faire ce que je t'ai fait ? Ou pire ?

- Pire ? Non. Tu vas fuir et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais, je peux aller loin. Cela dit, je ne préfère rien dire. Surprise surprise. Donc, j'ai le champ libre ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mon autorisation pour le faire.

- Là, je te la demande.

- Si je dis non, tu la prendras quand même.

- Tu l'as dit, je t'ai dragué sans vergogne. Mais quand je l'ai fait, c'était pour vérifier si tu étais réceptif à mes avances. Ce qui était le cas. Aujourd'hui, je ne cherche plus à savoir cela. Je te veux. J'ai laissé passer ma chance avec toi. Je ne recommencerai pas !

Harry hocha la tête, presque soulagé d'entendre ces mots. Lui aussi avait regretté son départ, pendant plusieurs mois.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur sa tourte abandonnée et se leva pour aller la réchauffer. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour et ce fut au tour de Drago de le remplacer au micro-onde.

- Tu as le champ libre.

- Parfait. Je peux t'inviter au restaurant. Disons, demain soir ? Vingt heures ? Je passe te chercher.

- Je dois m'habiller comment ?

- Vu mes finances, pour l'instant, classique mais pas trop chic.

- En clair, ni jean ni tee-shirt.

- Tout à fait.

Ils finirent leur assiette et repartirent travailler, Harry attendant impatiemment la soirée du lendemain.

Il savait que Drago pourrait aller n'importe où pour le faire ployer. Cette idée lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression d'être important. Avec Stephen, le châtain n'était pas allé si loin. Il n'avait pas eu à le draguer très longtemps. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des semaines avant de passer à l'acte et enfin, de sortir ensemble. Personne n'avait organisé de soirée au restaurant. Ils commandaient ou Harry cuisinait.

Le brun voulait voir autre chose.

Quand Dudley entendit l'interphone, il grogna, les dents serrées. Son cousin était sous la douche.

- Allô.

« C'est... Drago... Malefoy. »

- Monte. Deuxième étage, appartement vingt.

Le blond gémit. Il n'aimait pas trop Malefoy, mais n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'Harry l'appréciait.

- Harry arrive, fit-il une fois la porte ouverte. Entre. Assieds-toi.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans les fauteuils du salon.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy, que veux-tu à mon cousin ? Sois honnête même si ce que tu me diras ne changera rien. Je ne pourrai pas empêcher Harry de te voir.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Dursley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est vrai. Je ne t'apprécie pas.

- Mais je trouve cela dommage. D'autant que je ne t'ai rien fait, il me semble.

- Je sais.

- Est-ce parce qu'Harry est ton cousin et que tu veux vraiment le protéger ?

Dudley se tritura les doigts un instant, le regard rivé sur un accoudoir avant de relever les yeux pour les planter dans les orbes gris.

- Je l'ai toujours fait pour lui. J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui.

- Et tu regrettes ?

- Aucune chance. Ryry, c'est mon petit frère. Il avait besoin de moi quand on était petits. Je l'ai protégé. Maintenant, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il agit sans avoir besoin de moi, il prend ses décisions seul et je les respecte.

- Pourtant, tu me détestes toujours. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi.

- Tu ne m'inspirais aucune confiance. Tu ne m'en inspires toujours pas. Cela dit, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous empêcher de sortir ensemble.

- On ne sort pas ensemble.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Ah ? Tu couches avec, non ?

- Je n'ai pour habitude d'exposer ma vie sexuelle aux autres, puisque, pour moi, ça reste intime, répondit Drago d'une voix calme. Mais on a couché ensemble. Ça va faire plusieurs mois. Trois ans et quelques. Cela dit, je compte bien sortir avec lui. Et comme je connais la question suivante, je vais y répondre avant que tu ne la poses. Je ne compte pas le larguer dans les quelques mois. J'ai flashé sur lui dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai bêtement attendu qu'il fasse un pas vers moi.

- Il est devenu gay après la mort de mon père.

- Tu me rends responsable de ce changement d'orientation ?

- Tu l'as dragué, non ?

- Dursley, j'ai dragué ton cousin, d'accord. Il me plaisait énormément. Il me plaît toujours. S'il a changé de bord, ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Il se posait des questions depuis longtemps, inconsciemment.

L'employé de restaurant grogna. Il ne pouvait nier. Il darda son regard sur l'autre blond de la pièce. Malefoy avait une certaine prestance dans ses vêtements chics. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Plus que Stephen. Il devait avouer à contrecœur qu'Harry et lui formeraient un beau couple.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien. Quelque part dans l'appartement, une porte s'ouvrit et des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Dray ? fit Harry en apparaissant dans le salon. Tu avais dit vingt heures.

- Il est vingt heures dix, Harry. J'étais à l'heure, moi.

- Crétin.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant de se lever.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, j'arrive. Dudley ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son cousin. Ce dernier esquissa des signes et Dudley leva les yeux au ciel. Harry disparut de nouveau.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Que je ne devais pas trop jouer au flic.

Le brun réapparut, fin prêt et entraîna son petit-ami pas encore officiel.

- Il t'a dit quoi ? Dudley, je veux dire, commença-t-il une fois en bas.

- Que je devais pas trop te frapper sinon il me tombait dessus ? plaisanta Drago. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je gère ton cousin et on ne s'est échangé aucun nom d'oiseau. Il n'est pas marié ?

- Si, avec une de mes ex. Ma première copine, Amanda. Elle est infirmière et cette semaine, elle travaille de nuit.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- De quoi ? Que Dudley soit marié avec mon ex ? Je suis gay et elle et moi avons rompu il y a des années. Non, je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Tant mieux. Je n'aimerais pas savoir que mon compagnon est jaloux de son ex. Parce que je ne partage pas.

- Dray, mon chou, on ne sort pas encore ensemble.

- Tout est dans le « encore »... mon chou. On y va ? Ma voiture est là, fit-il en désignant un véhicule bleu foncé, une Mini.

Il monta côté conducteur et ouvrit la porte pour Harry.

- On va où ? demanda le brun une fois à l'intérieur.

- Je te l'ai dit, restaurant.

- Ça ne m'éclaire pas vraiment. Mais bon.

La voiture vrombit en démarrant et elle quitta la place où elle était garée. Drago s'engagea sur la route et le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle.

- Tu m'apprendras le langage des signes ? s'enquit soudain le conducteur en regardant Harry rapidement.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Il fait sombre, je... répliqua le brun, le regard rivé sur le rétroviseur.

La main gauche du jeune homme se posa sur sa cuisse. Il lui dirait plus tard. Quitter la route des yeux était dangereux. Après dix longues minutes, il se gara sur un autre parking.

- Le Lagon Bleu ? Eh bien... restaurant chic, cuisine gastronomique, prix raisonnables. D'après mon cousin, c'est un bon endroit.

- Il ne travaille pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a été formé ici.

- Ça te dérange de venir ?

- Non, c'est parfait.

Le restaurant était simple, sans fioritures. Les murs étaient recouverts de panneaux de bois, conférant une atmosphère intimiste avec une lumière douce.

Une fois à table, Harry se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants. Et Drago n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'envoyer tout balader et de le plaquer sur la table pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il était beau avec ses joues un peu roses et sa bouche entrouverte.

- Tu me disais quoi, tout à l'heure, dans la voiture ? Je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien m'apprendre le langage des signes.

Là, le jeune homme fut agréablement surpris. Aucun de ses amants n'avait voulu apprendre puisqu'Harry les comprenaient en lisant sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Me séduire encore plus ?

- Oui et non. Je vous ai vus avec ton cousin et tes amis, il y a quelques années. Ça avait l'air... captivant, presque hypnotique. J'ai essayé, au moins l'alphabet et mes doigts s'emmêlent inévitablement. Et puis Blaise m'a dit que ça pourrait m'aider à t'avoir.

- Je vois, ricana Harry. Pourquoi tant d'honnêteté ? Si ce n'est pour que je te tombe dans les bras et entre tes draps.

- Tes ex te draguaient comment ? À coups de cachotteries ?

- De cachotteries ? Je me doute que quand tu invites quelqu'un, que tu te montres intéressé par lui, ça veut dire que tu veux le mettre dans ton lit tôt ou tard. Pour certains, ils ne le disent pas, mais il faut être stupide pour ne pas le savoir. C'est ça, ce que tu appelles des cachotteries ?

- Je suis honnête parce que j'ai envie d'avoir une relation saine avec toi, ne rien te cacher. C'est peut-être stupide. Mais au moins, je suis franc.

- À mon tour de l'être, Drago, fit Harry d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Heureusement. Sinon je ne serais pas là à te draguer.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas à prendre de gants pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des compliments.

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Loin de moi l'idée de te considérer comme une femme, Harry.

- Ce qui veut dire que quand nous ferons l'amour, et on le fera, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux aussi te prendre.

Drago manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était tranquillement en train de boire.

- Pardon ?

- Avec Stephen, il refusait que je le prenne. Il estimait que personne ne pouvait s'approcher de ses fesses.

Par mesure de précaution, Drago reposa son verre et plongea son regard dans celui, émeraude, d'Harry.

- Pas de souci. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler, là tout de suite, je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement le brun.

- Je te fais deviner ? Très bien. Toi et sexe dans la même phrase. Tu veux que j'en rajoute ou tu as compris ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de Potter, rapidement quand il saisit ce que Drago insinuait.

- Le rouge est une couleur te va bien. Je ferai attention à te faire rougir plus souvent.

- Je te laisse me draguer, Drago, parce que c'est toi qui veux sortir avec moi.

- Mon chéri, je me doute que tu es capable de faire pareil. Je t'assure que lorsqu'on sera ensemble, tu pourras me faire presque tout ce que tu veux. Mais j'avoue vouloir savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant d'être considéré comme une fille.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'en savait rien. C'était vrai que Drago ne lui avait jamais fait comprendre qu'il était une fille. Mais il était inquiet. Pourtant, jamais aucun de ses anciens petits amis ne l'avaient traité comme tel. Sauf Stephen qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dominer pendant leurs ébats.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Avec les autres, je savais que ça n'irait pas loin. Une semaine, un mois, un an. Mais avec toi, j'ai envie que ce soit plus sérieux. Et j'ai envie de savoir comment je serai traité.

- Comme un homme que je drague. J'ai moi aussi envie que notre couple dure. Longtemps. Sans plonger dans le mièvre ou le sentimental, j'ai envie de dire que nous deux, ça soit éternel, mais j'en fais peut-être un peu trop. Cela dit, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose. Pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? On sait qu'on va finir ensemble.

- Dis-toi que c'est un jeu et qu'on apprend à se connaître.

- À la fin, je te gagne. C'est ça ? Quand saurai-je que tu vas craquer ?

- Tu le sauras, ne t'inquiète pas.

0o0

Harry succombait au charme de Drago. Il aurait bien voulu se laisser tomber entre ses bras officiellement, mais il avait prévenu son prétendant qu'il avait des choses à régler, notamment son ex qui ne cessait de le harceler, qu'il devait trouver un logement assez vite pour ne pas embêter plus longtemps son cousin – et pour retrouver une forme d'intimité – et, une fois cela fait, il pourrait accepter de sortir avec le blondinet.

Le brun trouva quinze jours après leur premier rendez-vous un appartement, dans ses prix et pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Il emménagea la semaine suivante, mais il devait encore passer chercher ses affaires chez Stephen.

Autant dire que le jeune homme repoussait cette échéance. Harry savait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il l'appelait sans cesse, jour et nuit. Il voulait se remettre avec lui. Mais Potter n'en avait aucune envie.

Quand il sortait avec Drago, il oubliait totalement Stephen. Il sentait que son amour pour le châtain s'étiolait et ce dernier allait devoir le comprendre.

Harry entra sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de son ancien appartement. Par habitude, il avait relevé le courrier. Il y avait eu quelques lettres lui ayant été adressées, preuve qu'il allait devoir faire suivre son courrier à sa nouvelle adresse.

Stephen n'était pas là, ses chaussures n'étaient pas dans l'entrée. Harry soupira de soulagement. Il devait faire vite, Drago était en bas et l'attendait avec la voiture.

Armé de son sac et d'un carton qu'il déplia et scotcha à la base, il récupéra ce qu'il avait amené en emménageant, c'est à dire pas grand chose : les vêtements qui étaient restés, quelques cadres, des lampes, des livres et des ustensiles de cuisine.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Stephen se diriger grâce au bruit. Il avait vu les chaussures dans l'entrée et les avait reconnues. En revanche, il sentit parfaitement la main dans son dos, le faisant bondir et pousser un cri.

- Steph' ! Tu es malade ! Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je récupère mes affaires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé un appartement et que j'ai besoin de mes affaires, expliqua Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Voir son ex lui fit moins de peine et de mal que prévu. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Sauf un certain regret et de l'amitié. Plus d'amour.

- Un appartement ? Je... Alors c'est vraiment définitif ? Je veux dire, nous deux ?

Le brun nota les yeux suppliants. Stephen ne voulait pas le voir le quitter, c'était évident. Mais il comprendrait plus tard que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

- Steph', on ne peut pas se remettre ensemble.

- Si, on...

- Non. On a tenté et ça n'a pas fonctionné. On en serait venus aux mains si on avait continué. Tu le sais comme moi. Toi et moi, c'était bien, mais à quoi bon s'infliger les disputes ? Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Harry en profita pour finir de rassembler ce qui était à lui dans son carton et dans son sac.

- Je t'aime, Harry, lâcha Stephen quand son ex se releva et lui fit face. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Parce que je viens de te le dire, on a tenté...

- S'il te plaît.

- Non, Steph' ! Tourne la page. Tu ne m'aimes pas, parce que si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, ce jour-là, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir. J'ai fait des efforts quand on a tenté une autre fois. Tu n'as rien vu.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Tu as oublié les disputes ?

- J'ai tendance à me rappeler ce qui était bien. Pardon d'être optimiste.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il sentait une migraine s'installer tranquillement et n'avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici. Il savait que s'il revoyait son ex, cette conversation finirait en dispute et en tentative de remise en couple. Il n'avait envie d'aucun des deux mais n'y couperait pas à l'évidence. Stephen n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'en aller.

- Arrête, tu veux ? gronda le jeune homme qui sentait l'énervement le prendre. J'ai assez donné et j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Je t'ai aimé, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Il était froid et sans pitié, mais il avait compris que c'était la seule manière pour que l'autre le lâche et accepte enfin l'inéluctable.

- Comment il s'appelle ? grimaça Stephen en croisant les bras, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire crispée.

Il était en colère lui aussi. Harry devinait aisément le cours de ses pensées. Le châtain croyait que son compagnon l'avait trompé.

- Laisse tomber. Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je couchais avec un autre, si c'est que tu veux savoir. Je t'ai quitté parce que j'en avais ras le bol de nos disputes ! Nous deux, ça ne va plus depuis des mois ! C'est fini, je suis parti, on a rompu. Alors tu l'acceptes ! Je sais, je suis un enfoiré, un tout-ce-que-tu-veux, je m'en fiche.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et souleva son carton. Stephen le laissa passer, le visage fermé avec l'impression de revivre cette scène qui s'était déjà déroulée quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais savait que c'était le cas. Harry n'était plus à lui.

Il savait aussi que son ex était toujours amoureux de ce Drago Malefoy. Il fallait voir ses yeux briller et ce petit sourire quand le nom était mentionné.

Harry quitta son ancien appartement, définitivement. Drago l'attendait près de sa voiture et l'aida à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre.

- Alors ? fit le blond. Il était là ?

- Oui. J'ai mis les points sur les i. Mais je n'ai pas osé lui avouer que j'étais en couple.

- Ah ? Première nouvelle. Je le connais ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit innocemment Drago.

- Drago Malefoy, continua Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Non, connais pas, assura son compagnon – c'était officiel et Harry avait envie de le crier. Il est comment ?

- Un crétin prétentieux.

- Pourquoi tu sors avec ? Tu vaux mieux qu'un crétin prétentieux tel que lui. Arrogant, mauvais joueur. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui t'attire chez lui.

- Il a de jolies fesses.

- Ah, c'est sûr, les fesses, ça fait tout. Donc, tu sors avec lui. Et moi ? Tu me laisses sur le carreau ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. Après tout, j'ai la voiture et tes affaires sont dedans. Je pourrais partir avec.

Harry le bloqua contre la portière arrière et se colla contre lui.

- Il n'est pas du genre jaloux et possessif si je lui dis que j'ai un amant.

- Tu crois ? Il acceptera de partager ?

- Oui, juste si c'est toi. Les autres, je crois qu'il me tuerait si j'envisageais de le tromper. Et ensuite, il irait les torturer lentement.

- Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous un adepte des relations à trois ?

- Honnêtement ? Si je connais le troisième et mon petit ami et moi sommes d'accord, je ne dis pas non. Faut savoir se faire plaisir dans la vie.

Il sentit le frisson de Drago contre lui et cela le fit sourire.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes un dépravé.

- C'est vous qui osez me dire une telle chose, Monsieur Malefoy ? Mais que sens-je contre ma cuisse ? Je suis certain, vu la taille et la dureté, que ce n'est pas un paquet de chewing-gum.

- C'est ma baguette magique, articula Drago avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser afin d'officialiser leur couple.

Ça lui avait manqué. Harry avait toujours refusé, prétextant qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore là. La dernière fois que Malefoy l'avait embrassé, c'était dans son appartement, des semaines auparavant.

Là, il pouvait le faire et cela lui fit du bien de retrouver les lèvres de son – maintenant – compagnon. Mais il voulait plus. Bien plus.

Il voulait se perdre dans ce corps ou que ce corps se perde en lui, sentir le plaisir monter et déferler en vagues puissantes.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à Harry contre lui, sans cesser de dévorer sa bouche et son amant se laissait faire avec plaisir. Mais ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils étaient encore en pleine rue.

- On va chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda le brun, le cœur battant la chamade et l'envie lui dévorant les veines.

- Chez moi, c'est plus proche.

- D'accord, grouille-toi alors.

Le temps qu'ils montent dans la voiture et que Drago arrive chez lui, le désir avait diminué, mais ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter à l'appartement de Malefoy. Le blond eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer qu'il fut assailli par un Potter en chaleur qui le poussa contre un mur.

Il aimait dominer mais ne dénigrait pas l'être aussi. Cela faisait du bien de se laisser aller. Mais il avait des appréhensions quant à le faire contre un mur ou par terre.

Il repoussa donc doucement Harry et le mena vers le salon et le força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Entre le lit et ça, c'était le plus proche. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps, aller plus loin ne leur plaisait pas.

Drago s'installa sur les genoux de son compagnon et se remit à lui dévorer la bouche tel un affamé.

Cette fois, au lieu de s'interrompre parce que l'un des deux était pris ailleurs, ils pouvaient aller au bout. Et ils iraient.

Les vêtements volèrent et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. La respiration haletante, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, à se toucher avec ardeur, les érections se frottant avec vigueur, un feu brûlant dans les veines.

- Tu as des capotes ? souffla Drago.

- Dans la poche de ma veste, dans mon portefeuille.

Le blond se leva rapidement et trouva la veste. Il fouilla les poches et trouva les préservatifs à l'endroit indiqué avant d'envoyer valser le reste à travers la pièce.

- Lubrifiant ? s'enquit Harry, déjà excité par les attouchements, bafouillant quand son regard tomba sur les fesses blanches et puis, lorsque Drago se retourna, fixa le gland violacé et suintant.

- Table basse.

Il n'était pas en meilleur état que son partenaire quand il récupéra le flacon abandonné dans un tiroir. Pourquoi à cet endroit ? Il ne le savait pas du tout et s'en fichait éperdument.

Drago revint à toute vitesse, manquant se prendre les pieds dans les vêtements épars et ne put rester debout que grâce à Harry qui s'était levé à cet instant précis.

- Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois en un seul morceau.

- Très drôle, Potty. Très...

Il couina alors que la main du brun se refermait sur sa verge tendue.

- Continue.

Les doigts se mirent doucement à masser la peau douce et dure à la fois, faisant soupirer Drago qui s'était arrimé à Harry par peur de tomber, ses jambes décidant de le trahir tout simplement.

Le brun le regarda amoureusement, les yeux emplis de désir. Il avisa les joues rouges, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit plus franchement au moment où Harry serra doucement sa main.

Il enfouit sa bouche dans le cou laiteux et sentit contre ses lèvres le son de la voix de son compagnon. L'« entendre » gémir fit augmenter son érection.

Drago prit celle d'Harry et lui imprima le même mouvement.

- Non, Dray, arrête ! Je vais jouir si tu continues !

Le blond obéit aussitôt et força Harry à s'asseoir à sa place dans le fauteuil et reprit position sur ses genoux.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de s'embarrasser des préliminaires. Pas tout de suite. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis des années. Mais Harry savait que le prendre sans la moindre préparation serait douloureux. Très douloureux. Drago aussi.

- Prépare-moi, Harry ! ordonna Drago, impérieux. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Redresse-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, se tenant aux épaules hâlées tandis que les doigts du brun, au préalablement enduits de lubrifiant, vinrent taquiner son anus. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'une certaine appréhension le saisissait. Harry s'en aperçut car il leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je serai doux, promit-il, semblant comprendre ce qui tracassait Drago.

Il s'était simplement souvenu que le blond avait vécu une relation assez douloureuse avec son premier amant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas renouvelé l'expérience, par inquiétude. Dans tous les cas, Harry était plus que content de cette confiance et ferait tout pour combler son partenaire. Malgré son désir fort, il serait tel qu'il le lui avait assuré : doux.

- Prêt ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

Drago sentit un doigt se glisser entre ses fesses et se força à rester détendu, la voix d'Harry l'aidant dans cette tâche. Il l'entendait lui prodiguer des conseils parfaitement inutiles dans le sens où il les connaissait déjà, mais cette voix basse aux inflexions gutturales l'apaisait.

L'index ne se glissa pas dans la petite entrée plissée, il se contenta de tourner autour, comme pour faire perdre la tête du blond à genoux sur l'assise du fauteuil, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de celles d'Harry, les mains enfoncées dans la peau du dos de Potter.

Il ignorait que le jeune homme ne le regardait pas, qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le bel organe tendu et violacé à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Harry cessa de parler, pris d'une envie subite de goûter cette peau. Il sortit sa langue et la passa rapidement sur le gland rougi, faisant glapir Drago qui resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme profita de la surprise pour introduire son doigt glissant entre les fesses et attendit. Mais son amant ne se tendit pas. Il avait sursauté, mais était-ce la surprise d'avoir senti cette langue _là _? Ou d'avoir perçu ce doigt à _cet endroit_ ?

Quand il leva les yeux vers Drago, il eut très envie d'abréger la préparation et de le prendre sans autre forme de procès.

Le blond était magnifique lorsqu'il était perdu dans son plaisir. Ses joues étaient adorablement rouges.

Lentement, et après avoir lâché le sexe tendu, Harry bougea son doigt dans l'antre brûlant, le dilatant à peine et luttant pour refréner son envie d'en glisser un autre rapidement, puis son sexe qui pulsait douloureusement, avide de se retrouver dans ce fourreau.

Sans prévenir, Drago s'empala presque sur son doigt et ouvrit la bouche, inquiétant Harry qui ne savait pas qu'il criait de plaisir, l'index ayant tapé sa prostate dans la manœuvre.

- Bouge ! lui ordonna-t-il en se mouvant sur lui. Plus !

Harry, sans se retenir, inséra un autre doigt. Si le premier était passé assez facilement, le deuxième fut plus douloureux. Son partenaire enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira fortement pour faire passer cet inconfort.

Harry recommença ses mouvements sans entendre les gémissements de Drago. Il resta doux dans ses gestes et n'alla pas trop vite, l'aidant à accepter cette intrusion.

Et puis, comme la première fois, le blond finit par ne plus sentir de douleur.

En revanche, quand un troisième doigt se présenta à son entrée, il le refusa et retira la main de son postérieur.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu me laisses gérer ? demanda Drago avant de l'embrasser.

Il voulait pouvoir maîtriser la pénétration, prendre les commandes juste pendant ce moment. Et Potter hocha simplement la tête en lui tendant le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait gardé à ses côtés. Il récupéra dans la main de son amant la capote encore dans son emballage et se hâta de l'enfiler sur son sexe tendu. Drago versa le liquide transparent dans sa paume et vint caresser le pénis de son compagnon, lequel gémit dans l'entreprise.

Une fois bien enduit, le jeune homme referma la bouteille, la laissa choir par terre et empoigna la verge avant de s'empaler doucement dessus.

Il contrôlait sa descente mais, malgré la préparation, ça faisait mal. Moins cependant qu'avec son premier. Il sentait ses chairs s'écarter et il grimaça. Mais lorsque la main d'Harry vint se poser sur son érection, il haleta et resserra sa prise sur les épaules. Demain, Potter aurait des marques mais tant pis.

- Respire doucement, entendit-il alors que les mouvements sur sa hampe ne cessaient pas.

Une fois assis sur le pubis brun, il ne bougea plus, le souffle haletant et les yeux brillants. Il avisa Harry qui n'était pas mieux que lui. Le plaisir parcourait ses veines, l'électrisant et lui donnant envie d'entamer ses va-et-vient, mais vu la position, Drago dominerait.

Ce dernier fit patienter son amant ce qui lui sembla être des heures avant d'enfin bouger légèrement.

- Je te laisse le contrôle, lui dit Harry en posant ses mains sur les hanches étroites et blanches.

Au final, il se laissait diriger. Son petit ami commença à se lever et s'abaisser, d'abord doucement sur la verge et puis de plus en plus rapidement, les faisant gémir puis crier. Aucun ne put dire qui poussait l'autre à accélérer. La jouissance montait, menaçant d'être exceptionnellement puissante, mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas, Drago de se mouvoir sensuellement et Harry, de le masturber tout en l'aidant à bouger.

Ils étaient en nage. Les peaux glissaient désagréablement mais ils ne parurent pas s'en rendre compte. Ils s'en moquaient.

Et puis le blond rejeta la tête en arrière quand sa prostate fut stimulée. Harry sourit et lâcha le sexe pour venir agripper les hanches et s'appliquer à venir la frapper encore et encore.

C'était trop bon et pour Drago et pour Harry qui l'attira contre lui, ses mains venant se poser dans son dos.

Le blond criait des mots incohérents et Harry, perdu dans son plaisir, les yeux clos, ne les entendait pas, mais il n'était pas en reste.

Le plaisir augmentait, de même que les coups de butoir quand elle explosa sans prévenir. Cette jouissance qui les balaya. Fulgurante, dévastatrice, les laissant sans force l'un contre l'autre. Harry parvint seulement à retenir Drago afin de l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, le temps que leur cœur cesse de battre à tout rompre dans leur poitrine et que leur souffle retrouve un rythme normal.

Tout allait bien. Ils étaient ensemble et ne comptaient pas se séparer.

Drago sourit contre la peau de l'épaule d'Harry. Il l'avait enfin pour lui. Il avait le brun ! Harry était à lui !

* * *

**À suivre**

**Alors? Trop mièvre? Trop bizarre? Pas assez?  
**

Reste plus que **deux** chapitres. D'ailleurs, petit sondage (bizarrement, j'en connais l'issue) je ne serai pas là le samedi 30 pour poster le dernier chapitre. Enfin, je risque fort d'oublier parce que je serai occupée (je prends des vacances chez ma bichette)

Donc, vous voulez que je **poste le dernier chapitre juste avant que je parte le mercredi **? Avec le risque je ne réponde pas à toutes les reviews, **ou alors le mercredi suivant quand je rentre**, avec le risque que je ne réponde pas non plus à toutes les reviews. À vous de choisir. Je ferai en fonction du résultat. Je suis une bonne fifille, c'est la majorité qui choisit **alors faites entendre votre voix!**


	9. Partie 3, chapitre 4

Merci à Anony, guest, Lyliane (ton adresse n'est pas passée du tout, donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre) lilylune, petitw grenouile pour vos reviews anonymes. Merci aux autres. J'espère avoir répondu à tous. En tout cas, je suis sacrément contente du nombre de reviews reçues. Continuez! Il reste deux chapitres, vous pensez qu'on peut arriver aux 300?

**Leylah**, mon petit gouda, profite, car ce sont les derniers chapitres de ton cadeau. J'espère qu'ils te plairont.

Mes petits choux, comme exigé, la suite sera postée mardi prochain. Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait choisi le mercredi suivant. Vraiment :) Je ferai mon possible pour répondre aux reviews entre ce chapitre et le dernier.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Partie 3

Toi et moi

Chapitre 4

Il était à peine six heures et demie quand Drago se réveilla sans vraiment de raison. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas faim, pas froid ni chaud, ni envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Non, à bien y regarder, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Mais en sentant contre lui le corps bouillant de son amant, il se dit qu'au final, c'était Harry qui l'avait réveillé en remuant un peu trop brutalement.

Incapable de se rendormir, le blond prit le parti de se lever avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Trois jours qu'il était chez lui – ils avaient chacun leur appartement – et Drago était déjà habitué à avoir un corps dans son lit. En général, ils dormaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, de temps en temps, se laissant des jours de tranquillité pour ne pas être saturés de la présence du partenaire qu'ils voyaient aussi au bureau.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et, mis à part quelques disputes, rien ne venait troubler leur bonheur. Sauf le fait que la famille d'Harry, du moins sa tante, ignorait tout de l'identité du compagnon de son neveu, celui-ci refusant de lui avouer qu'il était gay. Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient rencontré officiellement, preuve que leur fils était attaché à lui. C'était réciproque pour Harry, mais lui devait faire face à Pétunia et à son potentiel rejet.

Non, Harry n'était pas rassuré de devoir lui apprendre. Il craignait qu'elle le renie. C'était sans doute le pire. Drago n'avait pas ce problème avec ses parents, aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi la tante de son amant le mettrait dehors. Dudley l'avait accepté, pourquoi sa mère serait-elle différente ? Le brun avait eu beau lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers que la sœur de sa mère était un tantinet homophobe, le blond ne l'avait pas cru.

Drago pénétra dans sa cuisine et prépara son petit-déjeuner dans un long bâillement. L'avantage qu'il avait de sortir avec un sourd, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à faire attention au bruit, Harry ne se réveillerait pas. Mais Potter, lui, se rendait moins compte quand c'était lui qui le faisait.

- Lui, il venait du cœur, marmonna justement ce dernier en pénétrant à la suite de son compagnon, le faisant sursauter.

- T'es réveillé ?

- Oui, tu m'as réveillé en bougeant. Pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ? Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ?

- Non, mon petit ami a bougé. Va te recoucher, fit-il en le gratifiant d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Non, je n'arrive jamais à me rendormir, répliqua Harry en bâillant à son tour.

- Dit-il alors qu'il a l'air crevé.

- J'y vais si tu te recouches aussi.

Drago signa qu'il arrivait et Harry lui sourit. En soi, c'était stupide, mais le blond lui faisait plaisir en parlant avec lui de la sorte. Il lui avait demandé au tout début de leur relation de lui apprendre le langage des signes, et ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air puisqu'après huit mois, ils pouvaient converser.

- Si dans cinq minutes, tu n'es pas là, je viens te chercher par les couilles.

- Cinq minutes.

Quand Drago revint quatre minutes trente plus tard, il trouva un Harry endormi, le nez dans son oreiller. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée à son tour sans comprendre.

Ils se réveillèrent plus tard, affamés.

- Tu pars à quelle heure ? s'enquit le blond en dévorant une part de brioche recouverte de marmelade.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris.

Drago finit sa bouchée et reposa sa question.

- Je dois être chez ma tante pour midi. Je dois passer chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter un bouquet. Donc, vers midi moins le quart. En espérant que ça ne ferme pas à midi pile.

- Tu vas lui dire ? Pour nous deux ?

- Je pense, oui. Ça va faire un an, il serait temps de lui annoncer que je suis en couple avec un homme.

Concentré sur son toast et son bacon, Harry ne vit pas le sourire triomphal de Drago.

- Je suis certain qu'elle va accepter, fit ce dernier en lui prenant le menton.

- Tu ne la connais pas, Dray.

- La faute à qui ?

- Tu comptes me la refaire à chaque fois ? marmonna le brun.

- Envoie-moi un texto quand elle sera au courant. On se trouve un code ? Au cas où je doive venir te chercher en urgence ?

- Très drôle. Tu manges chez tes parents ?

- Oui.

- Je vois à ton air que tu es aussi emballé à l'idée d'y aller que moi à avouer à ma tante mon homosexualité.

- Ma grand-mère sera là, grimaça Malefoy. Elle est spéciale, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

Elle lui avait toujours fait peur avec son regard inquisiteur. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa fille. Narcissa était blonde et Druella Black avait les cheveux corbeaux. C'était une belle femme, mais elle avait un caractère épouvantable. La mère de Drago était une sainte à côté.

- C'est le côté Rosier. Mais les Black sont aussi cinglés. Pas étonnant que ma Tante Bellatrix soit devenue folle. Ma mère et ma tante Andromeda tiennent du côté Crabbe. Les hommes sont tous des débiles profonds mais les femmes sont calmes et assez... manipulatrices.

Harry se massa les tempes. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fumait avec toutes ces informations. La famille de son petit ami était complexe, dans le sens où des Black s'étaient mariés entre eux et qu'il était difficile de savoir si le neveu était aussi le cousin. Il avait en tête l'exemple de Sirius et Regulus. Les parents étaient deux cousins germains.

S'il se souvenait bien – son parrain lui avait montré un arbre généalogique –, il avait un lien de parenté avec Drago. Sa grand-mère paternelle était une Black. Dorea Potter, née Black était la sœur de Pollux Black, le père de Cygnus qui était le mari de Druella.

Si les Malefoy étaient apparentés aux Crabbe, c'était dû à Irma Black, l'arrière grand-mère de Drago, qui était née Crabbe.

- Mal à la tête ? C'est une partie de ton histoire, tu sais ?

- Oui, mais tous ces noms... du côté de Maman, c'est simple et pareil du côté de Papa, en omettant la partie Black, parce que là, c'est fini.

- Et encore, nous ne sommes pas si nombreux. Imagine les familles, genre Weasley, qui ont plusieurs enfants. Tu as une idée du nombre de cousins germains ? Il y a des familles où ils sont une trentaine de cousins, d'un côté.

- Trente ? Maman ! Mais comment ils font ?

Non, il n'osait imaginer la galère que c'était de retenir tous ces noms. Et aux réunions de famille... ses maux de tête empirèrent.

- Question d'habitude, mon chéri. Quand tu les côtoies dans ton enfance et que vous vous voyez souvent, tu les connais. Ça te paraît énorme, mais pour eux, ça reste un nombre normal. Enfin bref, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ma grand-mère. Je l'imagine déjà faire des remarques, me comparer à mon père, critiquer mes choix amoureux, en clair sous-entendre que mon éducation est du gâchis. Elle ne s'est jamais entendue avec la mère de mon père, mais elles ont toujours été d'accord sur ce point.

- Sympa les grands-mères si elles dénigrent leurs enfants.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous ne les voyons que peu. Mais Bonne-Maman, la mère de mon père, est décédée quand j'étais petit. Je me souviens de certains déjeuners où je finissais en larmes et sur les genoux de Papa. Quant à ma grand-mère maternelle, si j'osais pleurer, j'allais au coin et ça finissait en disputes entre mon père, ma mère et elle. Mes parents soutenaient que je n'avais pas à y aller et au final, je retournais à table, sur les genoux de ma mère.

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant le spectacle d'un Drago enfant qui mangeait, installé dans le giron maternel ou paternel suivant qui se trouvait chez eux.

- Quand tu as trois, quatre, voire cinq ans, cela passe, mais au-delà, j'ai dû apprendre à me tenir bien. Et les repas de deux heures, c'était pire qu'une corvée. Je tenais trente minutes, et puis je sortais de table. Maman me rappelait pour le dessert. Maintenant, vu mon âge, je dois endurer les deux heures de repas.

- Donc, en clair, je dois avoir un problème pour te tirer de cet enfer ?

- C'est une idée brillante, mon chéri, sourit le blond, faisant secouer les boucles brunes en bataille.

- Drago Malefoy, toute votre éducation est à refaire.

- Non, je suis très bien élevé comme cela. Vous, en revanche, Monsieur Potter, je vais être dans l'obligation de tout reprendre.

Il s'était rapproché de son compagnon en disant cela et le colla contre lui avec un sourire.

- Me rééduquer ? Comment allez-vous réaliser un tel exploit ? J'avoue ne pas avoir su mettre à profit l'excellente éducation reçue.

- C'est bien ce que je constate. Sachez, très cher qu'il est fort inconvenant de... bander pendant un repas, fit-il en appuyant la cuisse contre l'érection d'Harry qui gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Bander ? Mais ce n'est pas un vocabulaire approprié pour un jeune homme aussi distingué que vous. Dray, couina-t-il, oubliant toute politesse et tournure sophistiquée. On n'a pas le temps pour...

- Tu n'es pas lavé, moi non plus.

- Une douche commune ?

La dernière syllabe se finit dans les aigus quand la main fine et blanche se glissa sous la barrière de son pantalon de pyjama pour se poser sur son sexe tendu.

Le sourire de Drago se fana bien vite alors que des doigts qui n'étaient pas les siens imitèrent sa main sur sa propre verge.

- Bordel ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, toute... Accélère ! Toute ton... C'est trop bon ! Éducation est... mmmh ! À refaire !

Ils jouirent de la main de l'autre au même moment et durent se soutenir pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre.

- Je te déteste, souffla Harry avant de l'embrasser furieusement.

- Pareil, fit Drago après un instant à dévorer la bouche de son partenaire. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu ne veux pas me laver le dos ? proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil plus que suggestif.

Harry ne put pas dire non.

Le brun partit à l'heure prévue et, malgré ce dimanche, il trouva le fameux fleuriste encore ouvert. Il acheta donc son bouquet et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa tante. Il y était à midi dix. Certes, il était invité à midi mais il pouvait se permettre d'arriver légèrement en retard.

- Mon chéri ! s'exclama sa tante quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle le fit entrer et le serra dans ses bras avant d'attraper les fleurs.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, tante Pétunia, dit-il avec un sourire. Dudley et Amanda sont là ?

- Oui, oui. Duddy ? Harry est là.

Le brun vit son cousin apparaître à son tour, suivi de sa femme.

- Enfin ! On ne t'attendait plus !

- Laisse-moi deviner, cousin, tu as faim ? Je ne suis pas en retard, je suis à l'heure.

Cette petite joute verbale n'avait rien de méchant. Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient légèrement en froid depuis la rupture d'Harry avec Stephen et sa mise en couple avec Drago. Le blondinet Malefoy était un choix acceptable, ce qui posait vraiment problème était que le brun repoussait encore l'échéance.

Dudley en avait assez de cacher la vérité à sa mère quand celle-ci le bombardait de questions sur Harry.

- Dites, messieurs, signa Amanda après une tape à chacun, vous allez arrêter de vous comporter en enfants ?

Ils eurent la décence de baisser les yeux.

Quand cette dernière retourna dans la cuisine avec sa belle-mère pour l'aider, le blond toisa le plus jeune, les bras croisés.

- Tu vas lui dire ? articula-t-il, le visage fermé.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

Il eut l'air soulagé quand Harry hocha la tête et le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? murmura Harry. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, que tu t'entendais bien avec Steph', mais...

- Je sais, je n'ai pas le choix. S'il te rend heureux, je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, Dud, et tu me fais encore la tête.

- J'arrêterai de la faire quand tu avoueras à Maman la vérité. Et tu le sais !

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Oui, il n'y couperait pas. Mais il refusait de se taire plus longtemps. Déjà, sa tante cesserait de lui parler mariage et ensuite, il serait tranquille si elle acceptait. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait lui dire adieu.

- Les garçons, fit justement cette dernière en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine, allez vous installer au salon, ne restez pas dans l'entrée.

- Tu vas lui dire quand ? demanda encore Dudley une fois sa mère disparue.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel était le meilleur moment pour avouer une telle chose. Y en avait-il ?

- Aucune idée.

- Elle te parlera sûrement de mariage. Je pense que le dire à ce moment-là serait bien, non ?

En effet, Harry ne pouvait que l'admettre. S'il redoutait déjà ce sujet, là, cela ne s'arrangerait pas du tout.

Pétunia et Amanda revinrent dans le salon. La maîtresse des lieux posa le bouquet maintenant dans un vase sur une console dans le salon, et s'installa à côté de son neveu tandis que la plus jeune prenait place près de son mari.

Ils étaient très différents tous les deux. Brune et blond. Fine et enveloppé. Belle et presque banal. Mais ils étaient mignons.

- Alors mon grand, le travail ?

- Tout va bien, tante Pétunia. Cela fait trois ans et demi que je suis à la Corporoy. Il n'y a rien de bien changé.

- Je tente de faire la conversation, jeune homme, gronda la blonde au visage chevalin. Je ne t'ai que peu au téléphone ces derniers temps. Tu esquives toute invitation ici, à part les repas tous les dimanche et là encore, tu restes secret, tu ne dis rien. C'est comme si tu me cachais quelque chose ou que tu ne voulais plus que je sois dans ta vie, Harry. Je n'aime pas trop cela.

- Navré, ma tante.

- Bien. Alors, raconte-moi tout ? Le polo ?

- Tante Pétunia, je n'y ai plus joué depuis des années, rit-il.

À l'entendre, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des lustres. Or, il était venu la semaine dernière pour leur repas dominical.

À bien y réfléchir, Harry pouvait presque affirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose de très louche dans cette histoire.

- Tu vas bien, tante Pétunia ?

- Mais oui, mon grand, sourit sa tante. Pourquoi me demandes-tu une telle chose ?

- Je te trouve étrange à me poser ces questions. Je te connais.

- Moi aussi mon chéri, je te connais. Du moins, je croyais.

Il la vit perdre son sourire qui était très réaliste mais rien de moins que factice, et le toiser, ses petits yeux chocolat plissés comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Il déglutit difficilement, certain qu'elle savait quelque chose. Mais que savait-elle exactement ?

- Depuis quand me caches-tu des choses ?

- Des choses ?

- Harry, je suis ta tante, je t'ai élevé depuis que tu as seize mois. Je te connais... je te connaissais très bien.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Tais-toi ! fit-elle soudain, les sourcils froncés et l'air dur. Figure-toi que je commence à me poser des questions quant à ton honnêteté.

- Mon...

- Chut, impertinent ! Vois-tu, hier dans l'après-midi, j'ai reçu un appel de Narcissa Malefoy. Je suis certaine que tu te rappelles de cette charmante femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi cette question rhétorique ne le rassurait pas du tout ?

- Tu te demandes ce qu'elle voulait, je suppose. En réalité, cette chère Narcissa voulait organiser un déjeuner de famille et elle souhaitait savoir si nous étions disponibles.

C'était officiel, il était inquiet.

- Je me suis étonnée. Un repas de famille dont nous ne faisons pas partie et elle nous invite ? Je lui ai posé la question, afin d'avoir des éclaircissements et elle a paru aussi étonnée que je l'étais. Mais pas pour la même raison. Elle m'a expliqué qu'étant donné la mise en couple de mon neveu et de son enfant, il était normal de réunir nos deux familles.

Harry lui vit un tic qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était énervée.

Elle savait qu'il était gay !

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de lui avouer la vérité. Maintenant, il allait payer. Elle allait le renier, le mettre dehors et l'obliger à ne plus jamais la revoir.

- Je sais de source sûre que les Malefoy n'ont qu'un enfant. Un jeune homme de ton âge. Drago. J'ai été... plus que surprise... pour ne pas dire choquée. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Te dire ? dit-il lentement, le cœur battant.

- Harry...

Le ton était glacial, mais le brun ne l'entendit pas. Il nota cependant le visage impénétrable de sa tante et serra les dents d'inquiétude. Il baissa les yeux et se leva.

- Je suis gay.

- Bien, cela confirme donc les doutes que j'avais depuis hier. Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît, dois-je apprendre cette odieuse nouvelle de la part d'une inconnue au lieu de mon neveu ? Quand comptais-tu donc me dire que tu étais... ce que tu étais ?

Le regard vert se brouilla de larmes.

- Tu ne le dis pas ?

- Dire quoi, Harry ?

- Que je suis gay ! Tu évites ce mot. Je sais ce que tu penses des gens comme moi ! Oncle Vernon les méprisait !

- Parce que ce n'est pas normal, voilà tout. Deux hommes ou deux femmes ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.

- C'est malsain ?

- En effet. Malsain !

Ce mot lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il se détourna, se demandant s'il devait partir tout de suite ou attendre un peu.

Sa tante l'avait dit, il n'était qu'un être mauvais pour elle. Une erreur de la nature.

Non, il devait partir, sur le champ. Dès à présent, Pétunia Dursley n'était plus sa tante et cela le fit souffrir cruellement. Celle qui l'avait aimé comme une mère allait lui manquer.

- Je vais partir. Je...

Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Il avait beau y être préparé, le rejet faisait mal. Très mal.

- Harry, fit Pétunia en se levant à son tour. Espèce d'idiot ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

- Je...

Il ne comprenait pas du tout.

- Tu es le fils de ma défunte sœur. En te prenant avec moi, je me suis jurée que tu ne manquerais de rien. Je t'ai aimé comme Dudley, comme mon propre enfant. Et une mère ne rejette pas son fils parce qu'il n'est pas exactement comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Harry la fixa, perdu. Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Alors, oui, tu es gay et non, je ne l'accepte pas, mais c'est comme cela et je ne pourrai rien y faire. Va t'asseoir s'il te plaît. Je ne te reproche pas d'être ce que tu es ou qui tu es, c'est quelque chose qui ne se choisit pas, je suppose. Ce que je te reproche en revanche, c'est de m'avoir caché ce fait et de l'avoir appris d'une tierce personne !

- Mais... Tu as dis... « odieuse » et... « malsain » ? Je... ne comprends pas du tout.

- Harry, mon grand, comment aurais-tu réagi si tu apprenais une nouvelle importante d'une autre personne que la concernée ? Par exemple, si tu découvrais que je me mariais d'une autre bouche que la mienne.

- Tu...

À l'air ébahi de Dudley, lui non plus n'était pas au courant de ce mariage et au vu de son air, il n'était pas très content.

- Maman !

- Mais je ne compte pas me marier, espèces de bêtas. C'était un simple exemple ! Alors ?

- Mal, je suppose.

- Bien. C'était la bonne réponse. J'ai été étonnée et suis restée stupide au téléphone en l'apprenant. Ce n'était pas toi qui me l'apprenais, c'était une autre. Quant au fait que c'est malsain, oui, je juge ce genre de relation ainsi, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Tu aimes les hommes. Je ne peux qu'accepter. Parce que je t'aime. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises bien avant.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry fondit sur sa tante et la serra dans ses bras. Dans son canapé, Dudley souriait de toutes ses dents, de même qu'Amanda. Il allait pouvoir exiger de Drago et Blaise les cents livres sterling qu'ils lui devaient.

Il avait parié sur le fait que ce ne serait pas Harry qui en parlerait le premier mais sa tante. Les deux autres avaient hurlé de rire. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se moquer.

- Tu ne vas pas me mettre dehors ? voulut-il savoir, pour vérifier.

- Je suis stupéfaite que tu oses me poser cette question ! Quelle mère serais-je si j'osais faire une telle chose ?

- Certaines personnes le font.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas certaines personnes, espèce d'ingrat ! Je suis ta tante et je t'aime. Mais ne m'oblige pas à consentir à cette union. Je la tolère. Mais je ne peux faire mieux.

Le brun avait envie de hurler et de serrer de nouveau sa tante dans ses bras. Il ne cria pas mais l'étreignit de nouveau avec joie.

- Et puis, j'ai déjà accepté le dîner.

Pétunia lui caressa doucement la joue et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur nostalgique.

- Vernon serait fier de toi, tu sais.

- Il...

- Tu n'en sais rien. Ton oncle t'aimait. Il a beaucoup fait pour toi comme il l'aurait fait avec Dudley. Oui, il était homophobe, mais il aurait accepté lui aussi. Il aurait mis du temps, mais il aurait accepté. Et je suis fière de toi aussi, mon chéri. Je suis fière de mes deux garçons.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sourit à son fils, les larmes aux yeux.

- Assieds-toi, le pria-t-elle.

0o0

Le regard émeraude avisa la piste de polo et les chevaux qui y évoluaient, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avait arrêté ce sport à son arrivée à la LSBF par manque de temps, mais il ne dédaignait pas assister à un match de temps en temps comme spectateur.

Regulus était toujours le directeur du centre et parfois, il autorisait son ancien élève à monter à cheval. Le sien était toujours en pension. Harry avait perdu en assiette et savait qu'il était incapable de jouer de nouveau. Il était tout à fait rouillé.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question de monter à cheval. Il était présent avec son compagnon et les Malefoy. Drago voulait absolument lui faire rencontrer un homme qui lui était proche, mais qui n'était que peu disponible.

Ils avaient profité d'un match de polo, grande passion de Lucius, pour le faire venir.

Cet homme, Harry en avait entendu parler une fois ou deux, par Sirius et par les Malefoy s'il se souvenait bien.

Severus Rogue, chercheur en biologie moléculaire, être grognon et glacial – selon Sirius – personne intelligente avec beaucoup de conversation si elle estimait son interlocuteur assez sage.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago avait mis tellement de temps pour le lui présenter. Mais Rogue était très occupé. Il avait un agenda de ministre. C'était un misanthrope reconnu dans le milieu et sollicité. Il voyageait beaucoup. En bref, une personne paradoxale.

Le jeune brun avait très envie de le rencontrer mais était aussi quelque peu terrifié par sa réputation et les racontars de son parrain.

- Chéri ? fit soudain Drago, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de la piste. Tu viens ?

- Je...

Non, il n'avait pas très envie, mais c'était à croire que sa voix ne parvenait pas à quitter la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Il ne mange pas.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Sirius.

- Je le connais depuis des années et, crois-moi, il n'est pas si méchant que cela. Étrange, mais pas méchant.

Cela restait à déterminer, mais Harry préféra garder ses pensées pour lui. Il suivit docilement Drago qui l'emmena sous une tente, vers les Malefoy et un homme qui lui fit l'impression d'être une chauve-souris. Non pas par le physique mais parce qu'il était tout de noir vêtu. Son teint était pâle et son nez crochu lui donnait l'air d'avoir été cassé. Ses cheveux sombres étaient noués en catogan et ses yeux noirs scrutaient les gens alentour.

- Severus ? appela Drago.

- Te voilà enfin !

- Severus ! le rabroua Narcissa. Dis tout de suite que la conversation t'ennuie.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne vois pas pourquoi je nierais.

- Ingrat !

- Alors voilà donc ce fameux Potter, fit Rogue sans paraître entendre les remontrances de son amie. Approchez donc. Le portrait de son père !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, peu certain de la manière dont il devait comprendre cette phrase. Il nota un air de dédain et de profond mépris. Était-ce parce que Rogue connaissait et estimait peu James Potter ? Il savait par son parrain que James et lui avaient été ennemis à Poudlard. Remus avait ajouté que Sirius n'était pas en reste pour se dresser contre lui et lui pourrir la vie.

- C'est ce que me disent Sirius et Remus, répondit poliment Harry. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Rogue, fit-il en tendant la main.

Une bourrade de Narcissa poussa Severus à la serrer.

- Votre père était un crétin, Monsieur Potter.

Cet aveu lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, mais il ne dit rien, malgré son envie. Il voulait défendre son père. Cependant, il savait parfaitement que Rogue avait raison. James Potter, selon les dires de Remus, avait été un abruti dans sa jeunesse, à chercher des ennuis à l'homme qui se tenait entre Lucius et Narcissa.

- C'est en effet ce que Remus affirme.

- Lupin arrive donc à trouver des défauts à son meilleur ami ? Lui qui le suivait comme son ombre ? Qui les suivait, Black et lui ? J'en reste sans voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand Rogue se mit à marmonner ces mots, les lèvres bougeant à peine, la mâchoire serrée.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez parfaitement saisi !

- Je crains que non. Vous n'avez pas articulé.

Le regard noir sembla le fusiller sur place. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort. À ses côtés, Drago ricanait. Severus les toisa. Narcissa se retenait de ne pas frapper son voisin insupportable. Quant à Lucius, il n'était pas en reste. Il avait très envie d'éclater de rire et se frottait les mains d'impatience. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de son ami lorsqu'il apprendrait que Potter était sourd.

- Je n'ai pas... Il me semble que vous avez des oreilles. Si vous n'avez point entendu, je vous suggère de consulter en urgence un ORL.

- C'est déjà fait, Monsieur. Je suis sourd.

Lentement, Severus se tourna vers Lucius, une expression choquée. L'aristocrate se retenait de rire.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi toi, grand crétin décoloré, tu m'as caché une telle chose ? !

- Parce que voir ta tête lorsque tu es surpris, c'est magnifique, Severus, pouffa-t-il. Sachez, Harry, que je suis navré de m'être servi de vous, mais vous comprendrez qu'avoir Severus Rogue n'est point donné à tout le monde et qu'il faut se lever tôt.

Harry ne fut nullement choqué de voir son employeur se gausser. Il avait parfaitement compris que Lucius ne se moquait pas de son handicap, loin de là. Ne pas être pris en pitié par l'aristocrate ou tout autre être humain était ce qu'il désirait.

- De votre part, Lucius, je ne suis nullement surpris. Mais la prochaine fois, ayez la décence de me prévenir, que je puisse le faire en beauté.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils eurent un sourire de connivence, tandis que Severus marmonnait des imprécations qu'Harry ne put déchiffrer.

- Vous lisez donc sur les lèvres ? interrogea le chercheur en le fixant.

- En effet.

- Intéressant. Vous signez également ?

Le jeune homme lui fit une démonstration.

- Et l'idiot qui ricane bêtement, sait-il signer ?

- Severus ! gronda Drago, outré.

- Tu l'as cherché, chéri, lui sourit Harry.

- Toi, ça va se payer.

- Il y a certaines choses que nous ne voulons pas savoir, répliqua Severus.

- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, rétorqua Drago. Et oui, je signe aussi. Un peu. Mais c'est assez compliqué. J'ai aussi essayé de regarder la télévision sans le son et j'avoue que je suis toujours admiratif parce que je ne comprends absolument rien.

- Je suis formidable, Dray, que veux-tu ?

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas, toi.

- Non, je suis un Potter. Il est donc normal que je sois formidable.

- Bien comme son père, riposta Severus en articulant simplement.

Harry ne le manqua pas car il regardait justement l'homme à ce moment-là, pour voir sa réaction. Il avait compris que Rogue n'aimait pas du tout James et l'acceptait. Et il avait aussi saisi que son interlocuteur n'avait aucun humour.

- J'ai eu plusieurs échos de mon père. Sirius l'a toujours fait passer pour une personne parfaite et amusante. Petit, c'était mon héros. Remus, lui, en parlait peu quand j'étais jeune. Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre, il m'en a fait la description. Je sais aujourd'hui que Papa n'était pas cet homme en qui je croyais, du moins, pas quand il n'était qu'un adolescent stupide, avide de reconnaissance et prompt à faire des blagues au goût douteux. Il m'a raconté certaines choses qu'ils avaient faites. Aujourd'hui, vous le décrivez comme un imbécile et sans cœur. Je peux vous comprendre. Ils n'ont pas été des plus aimables avec vous et j'en suis navré. Mais il reste mon père. Et je suis certain que si ma mère l'a épousé, c'est pour une bonne raison. C'était une personne intelligente, selon ma tante, Sirius et Remus.

- En effet.

- Je ressemble à mon père, physiquement, mais je ne suis pas lui.

- Je le constate. Vous êtes capable de réflexion. Enfin, je pense, même si votre choix en matière d'amant reste discutable. Drago n'est pas la personne idéale. Je le connais depuis des années et il n'est pas des plus intelligents.

- Ce n'est pas ma fête, Severus. Ce n'est pas la peine de me dénigrer en public.

- Tu le mérites amplement, sale gosse. Potter, je vous conseille de faire attention à cet énergumène.

Pendant que Drago grommelait contre le chercheur, Harry se tourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Je crois.

* * *

**À suivre.**

**Alors? La réaction de Pétunia? Conforme ou pas à vos attentes? Elle aurait dû rejeter Harry? La relation que le couple a? Ça va toujours? Vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite?**

**Pour les adorateurs de Blaise qui attendent son retour dans le prochain chapitre... désolée, mais il ne reviendra pas. Il vit sa vie avec mon hibou d'amour qui est tout à fait d'accord avec ces mots (vous devriez l'entendre, elle fait "à moi, à moi" avec une voix possessive et un rire sadique qui ferait presque peur). **


	10. Partie 4, épilogue

Merci à petite grenouile pour sa review anonyme. Pour les autres, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Voilà le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue. Chose promise, chose due. On est mardi et j'avais dit que je postais aujourd'hui. J'espère que cet épilogue vous satisfera.

**Leylah**, j'espère que tu as aimé cette fiction qui était rien que pour toi.

Je remercie mes deux bêtas, mon hibou chou d'amour **Archimede** et **Morwenedhel** qui m'ont, mine de rien, bien aidée et soutenue. Je pense aussi à **LN-la-seule-l'unique** et **aliena of apple** qui m'ont quand même donné plein de conseils sur un monde que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'ai tenté de changer certaines choses qui n'allaient pas dans les chapitres suivants. Au moins, je saurai plein de choses si je veux écrire une autre fic avec des sourds et je n'ai plus l'excuse de ne pas savoir. Donc merci à elles.

* * *

Lis sur mes lèvres

Épilogue

Partie 4

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôpital et deux personnes en sortirent.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui Dray, il est plus que temps.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire douter. J'ai pris ma décision et en tant que compagnon, j'attends de toi que tu la respectes.

- Mais je la respecte. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, Harry. C'est important. Ça va changer ta vie ou alors, tu seras très déçu.

Le brun ne quitta pas la bouche vermeille des yeux avant de les fermer. Il ne voulait plus les voir bouger, parce qu'il risquait fort de remonter dans cette voiture et de demander à Drago de partir. Son amant avait raison, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Le choix qu'il avait fait n'était pas anodin. Il n'allait pas chez le dentiste pour soigner une carie ou chez l'ophtalmologue pour voir l'état de ses yeux.

Il allait chez l'ORL. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous pour voir si on pouvait lui poser des implants afin de l'aider à entendre. Grâce à eux, il pourrait retrouver une audition partielle à près de quatre-vingt pour cents.

Mais la réaction de Drago le laissait perplexe.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux, dit-il en le regardant de nouveau.

- Tu te trompes. C'est ce que je désire. Mais seras-tu vraiment heureux en entendant ? Tu es sourd depuis vingt-huit ans, Harry, depuis que tu es tout petit.

- Et alors ? Il y a des choses qui existent pour nous, maintenant. Tu as essayé de voir ce que ça faisait de vivre comme moi, sans rien entendre. Redis-moi ce que tu as ressenti ?

Il le vit soupirer et baisser la tête.

- Dray ? Dis-le.

- J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment tu faisais à longueur de temps. Mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas habitué.

- Donc, tu penses que je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire ? Au bruit ? Que parce que je suis habitué au monde du silence, je serais un incapable avec...

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Harry. J'ai juste souligné le fait que tu fondais beaucoup d'espoirs sur ces implants et qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas adaptés du tout pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu si l'ORL dit que tu ne pourras pas en bénéficier. Ta vie va aussi beaucoup changer. Tu dois en être conscient. Je sais, je ne suis pas médecin, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Je te le redemande : tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors on y va.

Drago n'était pas inquiet. Il savait juste que si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il serait là pour soutenir Harry. Mais il maudissait Amanda d'en avoir parlé pendant un repas. Depuis, son compagnon ne cessait de se renseigner sur le sujet.

Il comprenait Harry et son désir d'être comme tout le monde, de pouvoir entendre, de ne plus avoir à compter que sur ses yeux pour comprendre.

Il prit la main de son amant et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le cabinet de l'ORL. Dans quelques minutes, Harry saurait si sa vie changerait du tout au tout ou resterait la même. Le blond le savait déterminé, mais il le sentait trembler. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Le brun, pour lui, n'était pas sûr de sa décision. Ce possible futur l'angoissait et avec raison.

Le docteur Lamberwilson les accueillit après une bonne heure d'attente et, à la suite d'une petite discussion avec le principal concerné, ils convinrent de prendre un temps de réflexion avant d'avoir un autre rendez-vous. Harry avait paru accepter les avertissements de l'homme de science – de l'avis de Drago, ils étaient identiques à ce qu'il avait dit – sans mot dire.

En sortant, le brun était étrangement silencieux.

- Alors ? lui fit Drago une fois à la voiture.

Il mourait d'envie de dire qu'il avait raison, mais, pour sa sécurité – parce qu'Harry pouvait se montrer mauvais – il préférait garder le silence.

Un grognement lui répondit. Le brun monta en voiture sitôt celle-ci déverrouillée. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche avant que le véhicule ne se gare au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient.

Ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble après un an de relation. Cela faisait un an qu'ils partageaient un appartement aux dimensions intéressantes. Avec leurs deux salaires combinés, ils avaient pu obtenir un beau loft. Pétunia et Narcissa s'étaient malheureusement parfaitement entendues pour le meubler sans paraître vouloir avoir envie de connaître les goûts des locataires.

Au final, ils avaient apprécié la décoration mais n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de changer quelques petites choses. C'était leur appartement, il était donc normal qu'ils l'aménagent comme ils le désiraient.

Deux ans de couple et aucune dispute ne venait ternir leur relation, sauf les prises de bec habituelles pour des désaccords qui entraînaient une nuit de bouderies.

Sirius les attendait au pied de l'immeuble et ils se rappelèrent que le parrain d'Harry devait venir manger avec eux. Il était seul, comme à l'accoutumé.

Éternel célibataire, à presque cinquante ans, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la femme de sa vie, contrairement à Remus qui avait craqué pour la cousine lointaine de Drago, Nymphadora, la nièce de Narcissa. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tôt et avaient déménagé à Brighton, Remus ayant décidé d'étendre sa librairie jusque là-bas.

Sirius n'avait plus aucune envie de se caser, arguant qu'à son âge, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, mais n'était jamais resté plus de quelques mois avec.

- Sirius ! l'appela le brun.

Ce dernier se retourna et parut soulagé de les voir.

- Désolé, lui fit son filleul quand ils furent à quelques mètres. On avait un rendez-vous et j'ai complètement oublié de t'appeler pour décaler. Tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps, j'espère.

- Non, cinq minutes. J'étais déjà en retard, dit-il en embrassant les garçons sur la joue – Drago avait mis du temps à s'y faire. Vous aviez rendez-vous où ?

- Médecin.

- Lequel de vous est malade ?

- Personne. Nous allons très bien, répliqua Drago en poussant la lourde porte en bois pour accéder au hall.

- Mais...

- ORL, pour Harry.

- Alors ? s'exclama Sirius en comprenant.

Le brun lui en avait parlé quelques jours auparavant, ainsi qu'à Remus. Les deux hommes avaient été surpris par cette idée, mais ne l'avaient pas dissuadé de subir cette opération, même s'ils étaient contre. Pétunia était de leur avis. Dudley, lui, n'avait rien dit. Il voulait juste que son cousin soit heureux et ne voyait pas le mal à ce qu'Harry ait des implants auditifs.

- Alors, répondit Harry une fois dans l'ascenseur, l'ORL a estimé que je devais encore réfléchir.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Il pense que je ne suis pas prêt, que je ne me suis pas assez penché sur la question.

- Ah ? Je croyais que tu étais certain, pourtant.

- Quand il m'a dit vraiment ce qui allait se passer... j'avoue que j'ai eu peur, confia Harry en sortant de la cage de l'ascenseur et remontant le couloir à reculons pour voir son parrain.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais parfaitement que toi et Remus n'étiez pas d'accord. Que personne ne l'était. Au final, ça vous fait plaisir.

- Harry, mon grand, ne confonds pas tout, je te prie.

- Entrez, fit Drago en pénétrant dans le loft situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble qui n'en comptait que sept.

Le logement était spacieux et clair. C'était la condition pour Harry qui adorait les espaces lumineux.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as eu peur ? s'enquit de nouveau Sirius en prenant place dans un des confortables poufs de la pièce.

- Drago m'avait déjà mis en garde mais... bref, quand le médecin m'a dit que, même si j'entendrai de mieux en mieux, changer ne sera pas facile. J'ai envie d'entendre mais...

- Mais si tu hésites, c'est que tu ne le désires pas autant que tu le penses. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous n'étions pas d'accord ? Lorsque tu nous en as parlé, tu avais l'air... de ne pas vraiment savoir. Et ne nie pas, tes « heu », « peut-être », « oui », « non », « je ne sais pas », c'est certain que c'est convainquant.

- Depuis le temps que je le dis, gronda Drago de la cuisine. Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais, surtout pas cette tête de bourrique, siffla-t-il en pointant Harry avec une poêle.

Manque de chance pour lui, Harry l'avait vu et le foudroya du regard.

- Gnagnagna !

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux enfants et non deux hommes de presque trente ans.

- Vingt-huit.

- C'est pareil.

- Donc on peut dire aussi que tu as cinquante ans ? demanda Drago, perfide.

- Vingt-huit, très bien, se reprit Sirius qui se refusait d'avoir cinquante ans.

Il en avait quarante-huit, qu'on se le dise ! Cinquante, c'était déprimant et c'était un palier qu'il ne voulait pas franchir. Pas vraiment. Pas du tout, même. Ses cheveux commençaient juste à grisonner, il trouvait des mèches dans sa chevelure ébène et bouclée. Par moment, il aurait bien voulu être blond. Lucius n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. Le gris et le blond se confondaient puisqu'il avait les cheveux presque blancs depuis des années.

- Donc tu vas réfléchir ? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui. Si j'ai décidé, je reprends rendez-vous.

- Si tu as décidé ? Ce qui veut dire ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Disons que Drago avait raison.

Sirius grimaça en entendant un hurlement de joie venant du coin cuisine. Harry darda un regard vers l'idiot qui lui servait d'amant et le vit exécuter une sorte de danse étrange.

- Cache ta joie !

- J'avais raison, j'avais raison !

- Mais quelle andouille ! Pourquoi je sors avec ?

- Il paraît que tu l'aimes.

- En le voyant danser, on peut se poser la question. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que c'est ? On dirait... une sorte de... Je ne vois pas du tout.

- Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais rien. Mais je crois qu'on va devoir appeler l'hôpital rapidement.

Le blond s'arrêta en riant et les retrouva après avoir mis la viande à cuire. Il se laissa tomber sur un autre pouf.

- Où se trouve la grâce légendaire des Malefoy ?

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, ricana Harry. La classe et la distinction des Malefoy n'ont jamais existé. Surtout le matin.

- Épargne-moi les détails. Et revenons sur le sujet principal. Toi, mon grand.

- Traître ! Et toi, ne ricane pas ! menaça-t-il en toisant son petit-ami qui manqua tomber de son pouf tant il riait. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

- Oh si, Harry. Il y a encore beaucoup à dire. Pourquoi tu as peur des implants ?

- J'ai peur du changement que ça occasionnera. Et Drago, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Techniquement...

- Tais-toi !

- D'accord ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter. Je vais surveiller la viande. Ça serait dommage qu'on mange du poulet cramé. Mais note que je daigne lever mes fesses pour _te_ faire plaisir.

Harry lui fit un sourire plein de dents et Drago secoua la tête. Sirius rit de les voir se comporter en gamins immatures. Ils allaient bien ensemble, mieux qu'Harry et Stephen. C'était aussi l'avis de Lucius qui était littéralement aux anges de voir son fils avec le jeune Potter.

L'aristocrate avait toujours désiré que Drago soit proche d'Harry et son vœu était exaucé puisqu'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre assez régulièrement.

Sirius devait avouer que lorsqu'il avait découvert la relation entre les deux, il avait été surpris, mais pas désagréablement.

Les bureaux de la Corporoy étaient tous au courant et le couple ne se cachait pas le moins du monde, aussi avait-il toutes les chances de se faire voir par Black. Et cela n'avait pas raté. L'avocat les avait vus se bécoter avec ardeur dans un couloir vide. Il avait exigé des explications et était tombé des nues en apprenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais les avait félicités chaleureusement en ordonnant de ne rien vouloir savoir de leur intimité, même s'il en doutait fortement depuis qu'il avait contemplé, mal à l'aise, Drago collé contre un mur en train de gémir de plaisir pendant que son amant se frottait contre lui.

- Et je te les prendrai avec plaisir ce soir, mon cœur.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! tonna Sirius. Dray, ta viande et en silence. Harry, on finit notre conversation !

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, Sirius. Ces implants, ça va changer ma vie. En bien, ou en mal, je ne sais pas. C'est ça qui me fait peur.

- De ne pas savoir ?

- Entre autre. Et d'entendre, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Mais... c'est ce que tu veux ? Non ? Entendre. Sinon, tu ne serais pas allé voir cet ORL afin d'avoir plus d'informations.

Harry sembla hésiter mais secoua la tête. Depuis que le médecin lui en avait parlé, les questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de le faire au final. Drago avait raison, il avait passé vingt-huit ans dans le silence. Vouloir entendre tout de suite, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'il devait prendre à la légère.

Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Un autre n'aurait pas mis autant de temps avant de prendre une décision, mais lui, pourquoi voulait-il tellement entendre ?

- À table, appela Drago en mettant le couvert sur la table basse avant de remplir les assiettes de poulet au paprika avec poivrons.

Harry y réfléchirait plus tard. Le poulet au paprika de son amant était plus important.

0o0

Allongés dans leur lit, Harry contre Drago, les deux hommes se regardaient.

- Tu es d'accord pour reprendre la conversation de ce midi ? s'enquit le blond.

- Tu veux entendre que tu avais raison ? Encore ? Tu as déjà esquissé ces pas de cette danse improbable tout à l'heure.

Le blond pouffa.

Les doigts d'Harry se mirent à triturer le tee-shirt de son amant, le regard rivé sur la bouche. La lumière était allumée pour leur permettre cette conversation.

- Tu vois, ces implants nous permettraient de parler sans lumière, fit-il soudain.

- Harry ! C'est quoi le vrai problème ? Un coup tu veux, un coup tu ne veux pas.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ?

- Mettons les choses au clair, chéri. Pourquoi tu veux le faire et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Je voudrais être comme tout le monde, moi. Être... normal. Je lis sur les lèvres, j'entends à ma façon, mais quand je suis fatigué ou que j'enlève mes lunettes, je n'entends plus.

- Mon cœur, il n'y a pas que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Avant qu'Amanda ne parle de cette... idée, tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Si tu n'avais jamais envisagé l'éventualité d'être entendant.

- Une fois, si. J'avais cinq ans, je crois. Un copain de Dudley m'avait traité de débile parce que je ne parlais pas comme eux. Ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'entendre. Ma tante m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, que je n'étais pas stupide et que je n'étais pas différent des autres. Mais je savais que je l'étais. Je sais que je le suis.

- Non, tu...

- Je suis différent, Dray. Je n'entends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas entendre. Toi, tu peux couper le son ou te boucher les oreilles, mais tu pourras toujours entendre si tu le remets ou retires tes doigts.

- Et quand Amanda t'a parlé de cette idée, tu as voulu penser autrement ?

- Ça m'a fait réfléchir.

- Mais tu te poses toujours des questions sur ton envie de le faire ou pas, conclut Drago.

- Oui. Je sais ce que Sirius a dit. Je n'en ai peut-être pas besoin, mais... il faut que je réfléchisse encore.

- Donc tu la feras ?

- Peut-être, mais vu mon manque de motivation, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse.

Ils se turent et Harry allait éteindre la lumière quand Drago l'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais ce que je me suis dit quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ?

- Tu t'es dit que j'étais beau ?

- Oui. C'est certain. Beau, attirant, bandant, sexy. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais sourd, j'ai été surpris, parce que ça ne se voit pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton choix, c'est ton corps. Mais si jamais tu entends un jour, tu auras un avantage sur les autres et sache que je trouverai cela injuste.

- Ah ?

Drago le força à rouler sur le dos et s'installa sur lui. Habilement, il parvint à lui écarter les jambes pour se caler entre elles et l'embrassa chastement.

- Tu serais une sorte de super Harry.

- Pardon ?

Le nom le fit rire. C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Réfléchis, Ryry, tu lis sur les lèvres, tu vois plus de choses qu'une personne normale et tu es sourd. Si tu entends, tu comprendras deux fois plus de choses.

- Tu veux que je reste comme cela parce que tu as peur de ne plus rien pouvoir me cacher ?

Il vit avec surprise une légère grimace sur le visage de son amant et l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

- Pour l'heure, mon cœur, tes secrets sont bien gardés. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire poser un implant tout de suite. On a le temps d'en rediscuter, Dray, fit-il en caressant les mèches blondes. Bon, aller, dodo.

Il bâilla et repoussa son homme puis éteignit la lumière. Il sentit les bras de Drago s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un baiser dans son cou.

Mais avant de s'endormir comme il en mourait d'envie, il ralluma la lampe de chevet et se tourna vers le blond, ses lunettes encore sur le nez – il avait oublié de les retirer et ne s'en serait rendu compte que lorsqu'il se serait tourné.

- Un souci ? grogna le fils Malefoy.

- Non, aucun. Juste que... oublie.

Cette fois, Harry éteignit la lumière et ôta ses lunettes. Il s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Alors que Drago ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son lit malgré son épuisement.

Il ne finit par sombrer entre les bras de Morphée que tard dans la nuit en serrant contre lui son compagnon.

* * *

**FIN**

**J'aurais pu finir par "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" mais non. Je ne voulais pas. Ils sont en couple, ils s'aiment. Je pense qu'il est inutile d'aller plus loin, de prolonger cette histoire encore et encore au risque que je m'en lasse.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de "je t'aime". Concrètement, ils s'aiment, profondément, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écrire. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.**

**C'était donc le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas trop de projets après, pas finis en tout cas. Sauf un OS Harry/Ron et la suite de "Dans les Ténèbres". Après, comme je me concentre sur un projet personnel, je mets les fictions HP de côté. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière dans les mois à venir. Je sais, je délaisse ff net, pas définitivement cependant. J'ai plein de fictions à finir, je reviendrai! Mouwahahahaha  
**


End file.
